Top of the World
by YB Fan
Summary: Izaya blackmails Shizuo to go to the amusement park with him on a date he'll never forget. Shizaya.
1. Prologue

_"WE'RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"_

_"Huh?"_

_Izaya grinned and spun around, throwing his hands up into the evening sky, "Doesn't it feel great, Shizu-chan?!"_

_Shizuo stared, then smirked, "Yeah," he sneered, making his way towards Izaya, "But I bet it'll feel better if I give you one. Little. Shove."_

_"Oh?" Izaya smiled as he balanced on the edge, "And why would you do that, Shizu-chan?"_

_"Because I hate you, fucking flea!"_

_"I hate you too, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo twitched as Izaya smiled, sweeping his hands out grandly, "But really, what will people think if you push me off?" He turned his gaze to the ant like figures below. He sighed, "If I really die, Shizu-chan will become a murderer! A murderer in an amusement park! Hahaha!" He smirked wryly, "Isn't that amusing?"_

_Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration. He stomped forward and took hold of Izaya's collar, "You won't be laughing when you're a bloody splat on the ground!" _

_Izaya pouted at him, "Really Shizu-chan, can't you stop being so barbaric?" He said in mock disappointment, "We're on a date, aren't we?"_

_"THIS DATE IS OVER, FUCKING LOUSE!"_

_"Ah, so you finally agree it's a date!" Izaya smiled wryly. Shizuo glared at him and he eyed the brunet in amusement, turning his gaze._

_"Look at the view, Shizu-chan. Isn't it magnificent?"_


	2. Izaya's Plan

Chapter 1

Izaya's Plan

* * *

_"I haven't been to Ikebukuro for a while, I wonder if Shizu-chan's forgotten about me?" A certain information broker smirked to himself on a normal, boring day._

_"I guess it's time to pay him a visit, huh?"_

_He pondered for a while on how to toy with the monster, then smiled as he began to cook up his newest plan._

_"But...why don't we make things more interesting?"_

* * *

"Celty! My beloved Celty!"

[What is it, Shinra?]

Shinra smiled widely as he leaned towards the Dullahan, "Let's go on a date!"

[Eh?!] Celty stuttered as she typed on her PDA, [D-Date?!]

"Uhuh!"

[Why?]

"Because it's time we did something romantic right?" Shinra said happily as he gazed lovingly, clasping his hands, "Ah, a date with my beloved Celty~!"

[B-But Shinra, your work-"]

"Ah, I'll just tell my clients I'm busy today!" Shinra said cheerfully. "After all, Celty's more important!"

He smiled as he saw the Dullahan's embarrassed expression, [But, I can't go out…] she flashed him her PDA. [People will recognize me, won't they? ]

Shinra smiled almost secretively, "Oh no one will care, everyone will be too busy!" He said, "And the cops won't be there!"

[…Where are we going, Shinra?]

"You'll see!" Shinra said, though it looked like he couldn't control his excitement himself. He clasped his hands together, eying his love with big eyes. "So Celty…please go out with me?"

[…Okay.] Celty couldn't bear to disappoint the hopeful doctor. She wanted to do something for him, and if this would make him happy…to go out like a normal couple…she typed quickly on her PDA that she had a bad feeling about this, but was interrupted by Shinra's loud shout.

"YAY!" Shinra flung his arms around his startled love. "Thanks, Celty! I love you!"

[G-GET OFF!]

"OW!" Shinra half smiled, half grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder. He smiled at his embarrassed Celty.

"I promise you won't regret it, Celty!"

* * *

"…What is that bastard planning?"

Kida Masaomi stared at the message he had received. His lover, Mikajima Saki, peeked over his shoulder, "Eh?" She smiled, "Is that from Izaya-san?"

"Yeah."

Saki scanned the message, then grinned, "He wants us to go on a date?!" She said excitedly, looking at her boyfriend, "Then Masaomi, let's go!"

"But…" Kida said, still trying to figure out what Izaya's motive was. "The information…"

His phone vibrated, and he reluctantly accessed the new message.

_Ah don't worry, I'm giving you and Saki-chan an official day off. I don't need you to collect any information today. I've already collected it myself. So enjoy yourselves, okay~?_

"Wow!" Saki said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling widely, "Izaya-san is so nice! Masaomi, let's make use of this opportunity!"

"But Saki, it might be a trap-"

"Nonsense!" Kida blinked as his girlfriend smiled reassuringly at him, "Really Masaomi, how can he trap us by sending us on a date?"

"I don't know, maybe there are people who will attack us-"

"At a place like that? Even Izaya-san isn't that daring!"

Kida stared, then sighed. Saki just smiled at him and tugged on his arm, "I want to go on a date with Masaomi." She said innocently. "Don't you want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course Saki, but-"

"Then let's go! Okay?"

Kida continued staring, before he sighed again then gave Saki a smile, resolving to keep his eye out for any suspicious people during the so called date.

"Yeah."

* * *

A certain red haired Yakuza blinked as he received a message from their information broker. He frowned slightly and accessed it.

_Akabayashi-san, why don't you take Akane-chan to the amusement park today? I'm sure she'll love to ride the ferris wheel. Maybe see the fireworks? Oh Anri-chan will be there too! Isn't that great?_

_"…_What the hell?"

* * *

"Eh?" Tom said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." His boss informed him. He nodded. "But early this morning, they came and paid all their debts, saying they were sorry." He frowned in puzzlement. "Not that that's bad, but I wonder what happened?"

"Uh," Tom said unsurely, "Maybe they had a change of heart?" _Overnight?_

"Perhaps." The older man said. He nodded at Tom with a genial smile. "Anyway, since there's no work today, you can take the day off." He nodded at the blonde woman standing beside the man, "You too. Enjoy yourselves."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He smiled.

Vorona bowed slightly as well in appreciation. They then both turned and walked away. Tom opened the door. "Good thing Shizuo hasn't arrived yet, huh?"

"Affirmative." Vorona replied.

Tom smiled wryly. They walked out of the room, and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out. It was probably Shizuo messaging him to tell him he had overslept.

To his surprise, an unknown number greeted him. Tom frowned slightly and opened the message. He blinked.

"Tanaka-senpai?" Vorona asked when her sempai stared at his phone as if he was in another world. She vaguely wondered how to get to that world.

Tom started. He turned and smiled at her, "Hey, Vorona. You're free today right?"

"I am available." Vorona agreed. "Is there something you require of me?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the amusement park today?" Vorona stared at him and he quickly added, "Of course, we can invite Shizuo too."

"Amusement park?"

"Yeah. It's a fun place where you can do a lot of things. Fun things." Tom said as he started to send Shizuo a message.

"Fun." Vorona said. She blinked as she thought of her idea of 'fun'. She felt slight excitement at the thought, "I request- is this 'amusement park' a place where extermination is accepted?" It would make sense. Such a park would indeed be amusing to her.

"Huh? No!" Tom said in surprise. He scratched the back of his neck, "No extermination, but there'll definitely be other fun things!" He nodded. _Where did she get that idea from?!_

"I am unable to comprehend Tanaka-sempai's idea of 'fun'." Vorona said expressionlessly. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Uh, well…" Tom thought for a bit. He smiled when he got an idea. "I know! You like sweet things, don't you?" He said with a smile.

Vorona blinked, then flushed slightly and nodded. Tom smiled at her, "The amusement park is the perfect place for you then! Shizuo too. There are a lot of sweet things, like popcorn, cotton candy-"

"Cotton candy?"

"Yeah! It's really sweet."

Vorona perked up. "Cotton candy…" she said. Candy was sweet. Cotton was soft. 'Cotton candy' would be soft and sweet. She smiled. Maybe she could eat it with Shizuo-sempai.

"Affirmative. I would like to go to this amusement park to try this 'Cotton Candy'."

* * *

"Dotachin!"

Kadota started, then turned his gaze to his companions. "What?"

Erika smiled widely at him, "Why are you staring at your phone?" She said slyly, "Message from your boyfriend?"

Kadota frowned. "Don't involve me in your disturbing fantasies." He said. "Chikage is just a friend."

Seriously, what was with her? He and Chikage had just fought and come to a _friendship_. Not relationship. Kadota sighed. Why did she have to pair every guy she saw together? Especially if they fought? Did guys fighting equal guys loving each other in her twisted mind? So the more guys fought and went against each other the more they loved each other?

…Maybe that was why she thought Shizuo and Izaya were together.

He didn't get her logic. And he didn't want to get it.

"But you two were reallllly _close_," Erika grinned at him. He stared at her and she said, "Sooo, who were you messaging?"

Kadota sighed and ignored her first statement.

"Maybe Kadota-san finally got a girlfriend!" Walker said with a grin. He hoped that was the case. Maybe then Erika would stop pairing him and Kadota in her BL fantasies.

Kadota looked at his eager companions. He sighed again, shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"I know this is kinda weird but…do you guys want to go to the amusement park?"

* * *

Kasuka stared at his phone.

He thought for a while, and began to compose a new message to his girlfriend. Only one who knew him very well could have seen the nervousness in his stoic expression.

_Would you like to go on a date with me today?_

* * *

"Eh, it's a message from Iza-nii!"

"Iza-nii…message… (Iza-nii sent a message?)"

"Yeah!" Mairu said. Her eyes widened as she read the message. "K-Kuru-nee!" She gasped excitedly. "Yuuhei-san…!"

"Yuuhei-san…?"

Mairu turned and gave her sister a disarming grin. Kururi blinked as her twin reached out and hugged her tightly.

"If Iza-nii wasn't lying, we can meet Yuuhei-san today!"

Kururi blinked again, then smiled and hugged her twin back.

"Meet…Yuuhei-san…"

* * *

Izaya looked at his phone as he lay in bed. He smiled in anticipation as his plan kicked into motion.

The stage was set.

Now all he had to do was to get the monster to the stage.


	3. First Date and Love Girl with Robot Boy

_Hi all. This is my first story for the Durarara fandom. I wrote this story based on a pic I drew of Shizuo at the amusement park, which I haven't scanned. I just thought why he's at the amusement park of all places looking annoyed with ice cream in his hand then decided Izaya must have dragged him there on a date. So that's how this idea was born. I've only watched the anime and what I know of the novel is mostly from the Wiki and other fanfics, so I guess this is slight AU and the characters might be OOC. Timeline's probably screwed up but it's just crack and fluff (hence the weird chapter titles, they're long so I put the original titles at the start of the chapter 'cause they can't fit the word limit tch), so I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway :) Reviews would be nice. Previews are fun to write._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own__ Durarara._**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

_It's a Date! First Date and Love Girl with Robot Boy_

* * *

"Today I'm going on a date with Shizu-chan!"

Namie choked on her coffee. She coughed, then turned her gaze to Izaya who was happily making his way to the door, "What?!"

Izaya smirked at her as he wore his coat. "I'm going on a date." He said cheerfully, an amused glint in his eyes. "Why? Are you jealous, Namie-san? After all, you can't go on a date with your dear Seiji-kun," he smirked, "He'll probably think it was a family outing!"

Namie glared, "And what about you?" She countered viciously, a smirk forming on her lips, "So desperate that you'd go on a date with Heiwajima Shizuo, who'll soon kill you than date you?" She raised an eyebrow, her tone sarcastic, "I thought your _love_ was only for humanity."

"Of course, of course," Izaya said easily. He smiled. " My love will always only be for humanity!" He grinned slightly, "Humans are so interesting, so fun!"

"So, don't be jealous, Namie-san," he sang, walking to the door. He turned, and eyed her in amusement, "You're a human, so you have my love! Aren't you glad?" He shook his head with a smile and shrug, "I know you must be feeling lonely since your dear Seiji-kun is with his girlfriend…"

"Don't be disgusting," Namie retorted, ignoring the latter half of his statement. She smirked in amusement, "Go and give your love to Heiwajima Shizuo instead. I'm sure he'll appreciate it much more."

"Ah I can't do that, Shizu-chan's a monster!" Izaya waved off, smirking, "I will always hate Shizu-chan."

He turned away, raising a hand casually, "Well, bye Namie-san! I've already shifted my appointments for today. But if there are any important messages, direct them to me." He said smoothly as he pointed a finger at the phone on his desk. "I'll be coming back quite late from my date," his lips curled, "So, if I find out you haven't completed your work," he gestured elegantly to the thick pile of papers on his desk with a smirk, "Or you went home early, well, you won't be able to function as your dear Seiji-kun's moneybank," he sang, "Maybe I'll deduct your pay by half, or three quarter maybe?" He mused. "You already don't have to cook dinner because I'll probably be having dinner with Shizu-chan."

"Oh yeah, don't touch the chessboard!"

"Bastard," Namie hissed, glaring coldly at her employer's back. She sneered. "I hope you die on your date, Orihara."

"Aw, that hurts, Namie-san!" Izaya smirked as he stepped out of the door, enjoying the way his secretary glared at him. "You're not even going to wish me to have a good date?" He drawled.

"Good luck committing suicide, I'm sure your _date_ will gladly help you with that."

Izaya merely smiled at his secretary's acidic tone, "So mean!" He raised a casual hand, walking forward, shrugging. "Ah well, I'm going to enjoy myself anyway."

"Bye bye! Don't set the house on fire, okay~?"

Namie scowled and grabbed her phone. She pressed a button to resist the temptation to do just that. She didn't want him to deduct her pay, and he knew that.

A picture of her stoic but handsome looking brother greeted her. Namie smiled, resting her hand on her cheek. She sighed, her whole demeanor changing as she felt her anger melt away.

"Ah Seiji…the things I do for you…"

A piece of paper on the floor caught her eye and she turned her gaze reluctantly away. Namie blinked. She placed her phone down and stood up, moving to pick up the piece of folded paper from the floor.

"That bastard must have dropped this." Taken in by curiosity, she unfolded the paper, and blinked at the sight of the words that met her eyes, words so unexpected that she blinked again. "…Seriously?"

But then, the bastard had just said he was going on a date with 'Shizu-chan', aka Heiwajima Shizuo. So maybe it wasn't so unexpected. Namie smirked in amusement as she scanned the words on the paper. "So this was your plan."

The beautiful black haired woman crushed the piece of paper brutally in her hand and dropped it onto the floor. She tossed her head, smirking as she turned her gaze to the open door. "Hopefully he remembers his plan." She said to herself sarcastically.

Namie scoffed, and turned to walk back to her desk, feeling amusement for the first time in a long while.

"Who knew Orihara Izaya had a heart?"

* * *

Shizuo was peacefully sleeping when he heard a familiar voice, "Shizu-chan!"

The bodyguard frowned in his sleep and wondered why he was hearing the flea's voice. He kept his eyes closed and resolved to ignore it, wondering if it was a lasting effect from his dream where he had finally caught the louse and beaten him to death. He smiled at the memory.

There was a sigh, and the bed dipped, and a finger poked his shoulder as that annoying voice continued, "Ahhh, Shizu-chan? You're still asleep?" Izaya blinked, leaning over, "Eh? You're smiling? What are you dreaming about?"

"Shut up flea…" Shizuo mumbled through vestiges of sleep, "You're supposed to be fucking dead already…"

"Ah? Shizu-chan is dreaming about me?!" Izaya grinned, "Wow! What a surprise!"

Shizuo grumbled.

"Hey Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, wake up!" That annoying voice continued, "Wake up wake up wake uppppp!"

Shizuo snapped as that finger continued poking his cheek. He leapt up from the bed, eyes flashing, only to encounter Izaya's smiling face. He blinked.

"P-Pft, Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned at him as if he wasn't supposed to be dead, "Your hair! Hahaha Shizu-chan has bed hair!"

Shizuo twitched as Izaya doubled over in laughter. It wasn't a dream. This flea was even more annoying. This flea was _alive_ after all.

"I-ZAYA-KUN!" He roared and pushed the laughing informant down, pinning him to the bed with a hand on his pale neck, "Didn't I tell you not to come to Ikebukuro?! What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?!"

Izaya smirked at him as if his windpipe wasn't in danger of being crushed, "Wow, Shizu-chan you sure are impatient," he drawled, "Isn't this supposed to happen after the date?"

"Huh?" Shizuo snarled, eyebrow twitching. He tightened his grip on Izaya's neck, "What the fuck are you talking about, flea?"

"Ah I forgot, Shizu-chan is probably clueless," Izaya said in amusement. He gestured as best as he could from his seemingly vulnerable position. "Take a look, this isn't exactly a comfortable position, you know?"

Shizuo blinked. He looked down at his hand on Izaya's neck and his other hand positioned on the side of his head. He was straddling the flea, and their legs were touching, their faces inches apart, as amused crimson eyes looked at him.

Izaya laughed as Shizuo grimaced and shot away from him. He got up, rubbing his sore neck, "Really, is this your idea of a hickey?" He sighed, "I'm going to get a bruise! Shizu-chan is so brutal."

"But I guess that's to be expected, you're a protozoan after all." He smiled wryly. "Hey Shizu-chan, don't you miss me after not seeing me for so long?"

"Hell no! Shut up and get out of here!" Shizuo glared at Izaya, who was sitting comfortably on his bed, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you disappeared off the face of the earth." He sneered.

Izaya just smiled. "Check your phone," he said casually.

"Huh?"

"Tom-san should have sent you a message."

Shizuo blinked. He lifted his phone from the bed and pressed a button to light up the screen. Sure enough, there was one message waiting for him. He frowned and accessed it.

_Shizuo, you don't need to come to work today. It's strange but the Boss said our debtors had suddenly handed in all the money they owe us. So, he said we could take the day off. You can go enjoy yourself or-_

Shizuo blinked as Izaya fished his phone from his grasp. "Hey!" He growled. "Give me back my phone!"

Izaya scanned the message then smiled wryly and exited the screen. "Just checking." He said cheerfully.

Shizuo glared and snatched his phone back, dropping it back on the bed. "What are you hiding?"

"Eh?"

"You must be planning something. You don't do things without a reason," Shizuo sneered. "Why would you help me with my job?"

"Awww, Shizu-chan knows me so well!" Izaya grinned. He raised his hands as Shizuo growled, "But, I just wanted to spend the day with Shizu-chan!"

"Huh?"

Izaya smiled, continuing easily, "So, I had to make sure your schedule was cleared, right? Oh and of course I shifted my appointments too!" He smirked, "Aren't you honoured?"

"Why the hell should I be?" Shizuo snarled, "And why the fuck would you do that?"

"Oh Shizu-chan, are you really that dense?" Izaya sighed, waving a hand, "We're going on a date of course!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, you must be honoured that I cleared my schedule to free myself for a date with you-"

"The _hell_ I am!"

"I mean, I have to make sure no one disturbs us on our date, right?" Izaya smiled, "That wouldn't be romantic at all! And what would I do if Shizu-chan gets jealous, ah I don't want to run away from Shizu-chan today-"

"F-Fucking flea!" Shizuo finally managed, brown eyes wide, "Repeat what you just said!"

Izaya sighed in an exasperated manner. "Really, haven't I put it in simple enough terms for your protozoan brain?" He reached up and poked Shizuo's chest. "You." The bodyguard blinked as Izaya pointed towards himself "Me." He smirked and swept his hand grandly. "Date."

"Understand?"

Shizuo stared as Izaya smiled. "I'll take it as a yes." He reached into his pocket and brought out a box, holding it to Shizuo. "Here."

Shizuo stared at the box as if it were an alien from outerspace that Celty was scared of, his mind still trying in vain to comprehend the situation, "What the hell?"

"Contacts," Izaya said leisurely. "You know, just in case. Do you know how to put them on or do I have to do it for you?"

"Why the hell do I have to wear _contacts?"_

"Because you can't wear your sunglasses, people will recognise you. So I got you blue contacts instead. I decided to be generous since I know you don't have the money for them, considering the place you live in," Izaya waved a hand to gesture around the small bedroom, "So, go put them on, alright? You wouldn't want to waste my money, would you? I bought them just for _you_…Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stared, then snatched the box away from Izaya, who merely smiled. "Your money can go in the trash." He snarled, pushed himself off the bed and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Ah, Shizu-chan knows how to put on contacts?" Izaya called cheerfully, "What a surprise!"

"Shut up! I've seen Kasuka do it before!" Shizuo yelled back, "Now get the hell lost before I change my mind!"

"Yes, yes," Izaya said, closing his eyes with an amused smile. He opened his eyes and slipped off the bed, skipping out of the bedroom, and calling over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah Shizu-chan, remember to dress nicely! You're going on a date with me after all!"

"Go die!"

Izaya smirked as the bathroom door slammed so hard Izaya was surprised it survived Shizuo's wrath. He turned around and stepped towards the bed, picking up the orange phone.

_"Now, what should I tell Tom-san?"_

* * *

Izaya sat on the couch with his arms slung casually over the back of the couch as if the place belonged to him or he could buy it anytime he wanted to, which he could. He smiled as he hummed. Wouldn't that be amusing - to rid the monster of his living quarters and see him living in the streets of his beloved Ikebukuro?

He toyed with the idea, but footsteps behind him made him turn his head, and he looked at Shizuo with amusement, "Wow, you really do know how to put on contacts!" He said admiringly.

Shizuo scowled at him, "Just open your eye and shove it in," he said, "Simple."

Izaya's smile widened. "Even for a protozoan huh?" He mused.

"Shut up," Shizuo strode towards him with narrowed – blue eyes. "And get out of my house."

"Ah, can't do that," Izaya jumped off the couch as Shizuo swung at him. He looked at the bodyguard approvingly. "Mmm. Brown hair and blue eyes," he clapped his hands, a satisfied smile on his face, "Not a bad combination!"

"But, a bartender outfit?" Izaya peered at the seething brunet, exasperated and amused at the same time. "On a date? Really, is that the _only_ clothing you own?"

Shizuo frowned as he reached a hand up to his hair, "Fuck, it faded," he muttered, blue eyes annoyed. He looked at Izaya for a moment, then scoffed. "Tch."

"Shizuuuu-chaaaan," Izaya leaned close, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you ready for our date?"

"No way in hell am I going on a date with _you_!"

"Oh really?"

Shizuo glared.

"Even if I…buy you hair dye?"

"I don't swing that way!" Shizuo snarled. "And even if I did you're not my type! You're the last person I would date!" He clenched his fist, glaring, "Now get out of my house and Ikebukuro!"

"Mmmm," Izaya turned, a contemplative look on his face, "You know, I heard Kasuka-kun will be going on a date with his girlfriend today."

"Huh?"

"Hijiribe Ruri, right?" Izaya smiled, turning back round to the puzzled Shizuo, "Since Shizu-chan doesn't want to go on a date with me, maybe I could go pay a little visit to Kasuka-kun and Ruri-chan-"

"Don't you DARE!" Izaya ducked the blow and stepped back, regarding Shizuo with a sly smile.

"But I'm bored since Shizu-chan doesn't want to go on a date with me…so I have no choice but to visit Kasuka-kun and Ruri-chan…" Izaya twirled out of the way of another punch, smiling tauntingly, "Right, Shizu…-chan?"

Shizuo looked conflicted. Izaya blinked, then turned and made his way towards the door. "Well, I'll see myself out then. Bye Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo clenched his teeth. "I-Izaya!"

"Hm?" Izaya peeked from over his shoulder, "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grinded his teeth. Fuck, fucking louse! Blackmailing him like this! If he chased after the flea they would end up disturbing Kasuka's and his girlfriend's date. He sighed, trying to control his anger. _"This is for Kasuka, Kasuka…"_

"Or, I might tell my dear little sisters where their precious Yuuhei-san is today…"

"_Mairu and Kururi?_

"Which do you think is better, Shizu-chan?"

_"Damn it! It's for Kasuka…Kasuka!"_

"Date."

"Eh?"

"I'll go…" Shizuo swallowed, "On a date with you."

"Ehhhh?" Izaya drawled, a hand to his ear and a smirk on his face, "What was that, Shizu-chan? You're too soft, I can't hear you!" He sang.

"I SAID I'LL GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH YOU!"

Izaya's smirk widened. He turned back around and strode towards the trembling Shizuo, who growled, "You better get me the damn hair dye." He said. "And if you piss me off I'll kill you."

"Yes yes," Izaya replied easily. He reached up and Shizuo blinked as slender fingers took hold of his bowtie. "But not now."

"Why?" Shizuo frowned. "And what are you doing?" He said in annoyance.

"Your bowtie's crooked," Izaya said. He adjusted the bowtie then patted Shizuo's shoulders with a wide smile, "There! Looking good, Shizu-chan."

"Answer my question, damn flea! And don't touch me!"

"Isn't it obvious? People will recognise you," Izaya said. He removed his hands from Shizuo's shoulders and spread them, smiling, "I can blend in well with my beloved humans, but you…" he shrugged. "I bet a protozoan brute like you doesn't know the meaning of stealth!"

Shizuo stared, then sighed in defeat. The damn flea had a point and he didn't want to deal with any annoying people today if he could help it. Losing his temper would only amuse the louse. "Fine," he grumbled. "Where are we going anyway?"

Izaya smiled, "You'll see." He said. He reached out and grabbed Shizuo's arm, beaming up at the twitching brunet.

"It's a date then, Shizu-chan~!"

* * *

Shizuo stared at the people around him. Everywhere he looked there were couples, family, children, food stalls, various attractions. The place was bustling with noise and laughter and screams and shouts and was not at all peaceful.

"Shizu-chan, hurry up!"

Shizuo scowled. He walked hesitantly forward, looking around him. He sighed in relief. No one seemed to recognize him.

"This date sucks."

"How would you know that? You've never gone on a date or have had a girlfriend before, have you?" Izaya teased and Shizuo glared. "Ah don't worry, I shall be Shizu-chan's girlfriend for today~!"

Shizuo stared until he realized that he was supposed to respond to the ridiculous statement. "Which part of you is a girl?"

Izaya waved a casual hand, "Technicalities, technicalities," the blond turned brunet started as Izaya looped his arm through Shizuo's, "Let's go, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth as Izaya dragged him away, "Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!"

"Ehhhhhh, but your girlfriend has to give you a cute nickname!" Shizuo grimaced as Izaya winked at him, "Isn't Shizu-chan cute?"

"Hell no! And you always call me that anyway!" Shizuo sneered down at glittering crimson eyes, "Unless you think framing me for crimes I didn't commit and making my life hell constitutes being my girlfriend." He sneered.

"And what if I do?"

Shizuo stared, "Are you really that screwed up in the head?"

There was a short silence, and Shizuo was beginning to genuinely worry until Izaya grinned and burst out laughing at him, "Hahaha! Your expression is hilarious! Hey Shizu-chan," he smirked tauntingly, lifting a casual hand, his voice low in amusement. "You really believed me?"

Shizuo twitched, as Izaya continued, "Ah, I just like to screw with Shizu-chan, it's so fun!" The raven haired man smiled slyly, "But for today, I want to spend the day with Shizu-chan!"

"So," Shizuo blinked as a slender finger tapped his nose, "Behave, okay?"

Izaya dodged the fist that came swinging at him, grinning as he placed his hands on his hips, "Ah, Shizu-chan is such a baaaad boyfriend!" He lamented mockingly, red eyes amused, "Hitting his girlfriend on their date, no wonder no girls want to be with you!"

"Fucking louse! We're not on a date! I'm just tolerating your presence for Kasuka's sake!"

Izaya jumped neatly out of the way of Shizuo's other fist, feeling amused as he saw the bodyguard's enraged eyes move to a conveniently located signpost. "Now Shizu-chan, there are children around!" He smirked, "You wouldn't want to scar their innocent little minds, would you?"

Shizuo paused. He looked around at the happy children and their doting parents amongst the teenage couples in the amusement park. He thought of the fear they would feel if they saw him uprooting that sign post. He clenched his teeth. The children didn't need to see a monster so early in their lives.

Izaya, seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil, turned and skipped happily forward, "Come on, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo wondered what the informant had up his sleeves. Probably knives to stab him when he least expected it. He growled. "Kill…kill…kill…"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sang, "You'll scare the children!"

Shizuo growled louder.

"Mummy mummy," a small girl tugged at her mother's hand, "Why is that man growling like a dog?"

Shizuo froze as Izaya choked with laughter.

"Shhhh Aki-chan! Don't ask weird questions! He may hear you!"

"But…" the little girl looked up at him, "He doesn't seem like a bad person."

Shizuo blinked, then attempted a smile at the little girl, who smiled back at him. "Hey." He said softly.

"Oh?" Izaya said, making his way to Shizuo's side with an amused expression. "Shizu-chan likes children?"

Shizuo resisted the urge to growl and slam his fist into Izaya's face. Such a young girl didn't have to see violence.

"Aki-chan!" The woman tugged at her daughter's hand with a light reprimand. She bowed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, we'll be taking our leave now." She said politely.

The little girl waved as her mother lead her away, "Bye bye Onii-chan!"

"Bye." Shizuo said fondly.

He watched the child walk away, then turned as he felt Izaya's gaze on him. "What?"

Izaya blinked, then smiled. "Where do you want to go, Shizu-chan?"

"Far away from you!"

Izaya just smiled and grabbed his hand, pointing his finger skywards.

"I know, let's go on the roller coaster!"

* * *

The moment Shizuo had gotten into that damned small car, he had a feeling it was a bad idea.

And that feeling was being proven now, as deafening screams assaulted his ears and the wind whipped his hair about his face as Izaya clung to him even though he wasn't scared at all like the noisy people behind him, judging by that maniac grin on the stupid flea's face.

"Wheeeeee! This is so FUNNNNN!"

"Damn flea- woah!"

"AHHHH, SEIJI-SAN!" A feminine voice pierced his ears and he scowled, "I'm scared!"

"Don't worry," an emotionless male voice said, only slightly breathless with the racing wind. "I will protect you."

"Waaaaah! Seiji-san I love you! That's right, with your love, " the girl seemed to have gained determination, "I'm not scared!"

Shizuo scowled as the rollercoaster took another crazy turn. What was there to be scared of? It wasn't that fast. He had to run faster when chasing that damn flea. Though the loops here and there were making him a bit dizzy.

"Wah Shizu-chan, I'm scared!" The damn flea was still clinging on to his arm with the tenacity of, well, a flea. "Protect meee~!"

Shizuo decided to not deign him with a reply and commended himself for his self control. _"Yeah, let the flea make a fool of himself in front of these strangers."_ Didn't he say just now it was fun? Stupid flea.

"Eh Shizu-chan, don't you know what to do when your girlfriend is scared?" Izaya shouted over the wind. Shizuo glared. "Aw, why can't you be like the guy behind you? He's such a caring boyfriend!" Izaya sounded amused for a reason Shizuo didn't want to know.

"Oh Seiji-san, I love you!" The girl - Love Girl declared way too loud for Shizuo's abused ears as they accelerated down into twice the speed in a sharp curve and everyone else behind them screamed. "WITH SEIJI-SAN'S LOVE, I'M NO LONGER AFRAID!"

"That's right Mika." The boy's-Robot Boy's voice sounded too calm for someone on a roller coaster ride, "Our love will conquer all."

"Oh Seiji-san! You're so romantic!"

"Oh Shizu-chan!" Izaya had to add his own two cents, and Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch. "Why can't you be that romantic, hmm?"

Shizuo snapped. "SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT AND LET THIS THING RUN OVER YOU INTO FLEA GOO!" He bellowed.

"WOW!" Izaya yelled back with a smile in an effort to make his voice heard against the strong turbulence, "SHIZU-CHAN'S SCARY! NOW I'M REALLY SCARED~!"

Fucking hell, when was this bloody thing going to end?! Not only was he forced to ride the damn thing with Izaya, he was sitting in front of a lovey dovey but dysfunctional couple with the girl screaming declarations of love and the boy sounding like a robot. Their voices were familiar but he didn't know their names so he decided to call them Love Girl and Robot Boy. _"Annoying annoying ANNOYING!"_

"Shizuuuuu-chaaan," Izaya dragged his so called nickname like he wanted to drag the flea's body across the roller coaster tracks. Shizuo closed his eyes and moved his hair away before it poked his eye, as Izaya clutched onto his arm like the flea he was, "I think we're on the last lap! Brace yourself!"

Shizuo opened his eyes and smoothed his hair back, only for it to go flying in all directions as the roller coaster increased its velocity about three times more, "Fuck!"

"AHHHHHHH, SEIJI-SAAAAAAN!"

"I WILL PROTECT YOU, MIKA."

"SHIZUUUUU-CHAAAAN! SAVE MEEE!"

"LET GO OF MY ARM, IZAYAAAAA-KUUN!"

"NOOOOOO~!"

Just when Shizuo was about to strangle the information broker, somewhere in the mist of screaming people (except Robot Boy), the flea's yells and clinging to his arm, the rush of merciless wind and the undeniable thrill, the roller coaster reached the bottom and began to slow down, before coming to a final stop.

People scrambled out of their seats and got down, with some puking noises heard which made Shizuo scowl in disgust. He ripped his arm away from Izaya's grip and got out, raising a hand to his forehead and muttering as he shook off the slight wave of dizziness that suddenly assaulted him. "I need a smoke. Damn that no smoking sign."

"Wahooo! That was one hell of a ride! Wasn't it, Shizu-chan?!" The flea said and Shizuo would have punched him if he wasn't trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Are you alright, Mika?" He heard Robot Boy say.

"I'm fine, Seiji-san!" Love Girl replied cheerfully. "Because I have your love! I do feel dizzy though…"

"Me too. Let's go sit down." Robot Boy suggested.

"Yes, Seiji-san!" Love Girl squealed.

Shizuo rubbed his temples as the dizziness faded. He turned and looked at Izaya, raising an eyebrow as he saw the information broker with his phone out and smiling. "What the hell are you doing?"

Izaya smiled in amusement as he captured a picture of Seiji and Mika and then closed his phone, pocketing it, "Just getting a little present for my dear secretary."

"Huh?"

Izaya stepped forward, and Shizuo raised an eyebrow as the informant stumbled, before righting himself. "Hey flea. You okay?"

"Aww, you're worried about me? How unexpected!" Izaya smiled as he made a show of stumbling, "Ah I'm going to fall! Catch me in your arms, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo eyed the stumbling flea in disdain and scoffed. If Izaya could joke like that then he sure as hell was alright. Not that he cared, he'd just looked so pathetic just now that he'd voiced the question before he could help it.

"Shut up. Where do you want to go next?"

Izaya blinked. He straightened, and smiled. "Oh? That's surprising."

"Don't get me wrong," Shizuo frowned. "This isn't a date. I just said I'll tolerate your company and I will," he scowled. It was for Kasuka after all. "So stop wasting my time and tell me where you want to go."

"…How unpredictable," Izaya murmured, walking past Shizuo. He smiled. "That's why I hate you, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah whatever. Now where do you want to go?"

Izaya thought for a moment, then smirked.

"What about the Haunted House?"

* * *

_Next chapter: Kanra-chan, Fleeing with the Flea and the Monster Coaster_

* * *

_"H-Heiwajima Shizuo? The guy who survived Horada's attack?!"_

_"Then, that means, you're…"_

_"Orihara Izaya?!"_

* * *

_"Oh but she left you, didn't she? Poor guy. Haven't you ever wondered about where she went? Leaving you without a word of goodbye, just disappearing from your life forever…"_

_"It's not like anyone will believe you anyway! Kanra-chan's just a girl! Right, Shizu-chan?"_

* * *

_"It's not that I'm busy, but I'll give you only three seconds to get out of my sight. One."_

_"You hit me. That means you are prepared for me to hit you, RIGHT?!"_

* * *

_"Now now, what are you guys doing harassing this pretty lady? Bullying is bad, don't you know?"_

_"Even though the expression on your face is entertaining, I don't have the time to play with you anymore. So won't you let Kanra-chan go?"_

* * *

_"Don't worry. That's why I've got your hand, Izaya."_

* * *

_"NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A FUCKING WILD ROLLER COASTER RIDE!"_

_"SHIZU-CHAN IS REALLY A MONSTER! I'M NEVER GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_"SERVES YOU RIGHT, IZAYAAAA! NO WONDER THIS IS CALLED THE AMUSEMENT PARK! THIS IS INDEED AMUSING!"_

* * *

_"I'M ON A FUCKING DATE HERE DAMN IT! GET LOST OR I WON'T HOLD BACK!"_


	4. Kanra-chan and the Monster Coaster

_Hi again ;) I've actually been busy with exams which sucks but I was pleasantly surprised at the reviews, so I decided to update a bit early. Ah this took up quite a bit of time but it was fun to write. Helped me destress between the weeks too. Thanks for the reviews. It's looong so hopefully it's entertaining enough, I just wanted to include a scene like that for Shizuo's reaction. I always wondered how he'd react to that side of Izaya so to find out I wrote 'bout it. Preview will be shorter hopefully 'cause next chapter is short but I'll probably get carried away. Reviews encourage me to update :)_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Kanra-chan, Fleeing with the Flea and the Monster Coaster_

* * *

"Hey Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"

_"What?"_ Shizuo retorted, wishing he could smoke. He'd blow the smoke into the flea's face. Maybe then he would finally shut up.

"They're bullying that girl, right?"

"Huh?"

"Over there, you protozoan," Shizuo blinked as Izaya turned his cheek. "Isn't that bullying? They're harassing her."

"Don't touch me!" Izaya held up his hands in a peaceful gesture before Shizuo could grab his hand and break it. Shizuo growled. "Even in a place like this…"

"Such deviants of society, huh?" Izaya sounded amused and Shizuo watched as he skipped towards the two men harassing the girl in a fairly isolated corner.

* * *

"Let me go!"

"Aw c'mon babe, don't be like that."

"What're are you doing all by your lonesome?"

"Yeah, why don't we show you a good time?"

"Heeeeeeeey!" Izaya interrupted cheerfully, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward with a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Tch. Who the hell are you?" The guy with the red hair raised an eyebrow.

"Tch! Harassing a woman…in a place like this…it's the type of thing I really hate," Shizuo growled lowly as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, "It's not that I'm busy, but I'll give you only _three seconds _to get out of my sight. One."

"Two!" Izaya continued brightly.

Shizuo glared at him. "Three-"

"Hah! You don't scare us, big guy!"

"Yeah, just take your boyfriend and scram!"

Shizuo turned his glare to them, snapping, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Aw Shizu-chan, don't be shy! Ah wait," Izaya paused, then smiled, "That's right, I'm not your boyfriend."

Shizuo stared, then let out a sigh of relief. The stupid flea seemed to finally be back to normal. Right, now all he had to do was drag him away from this place to kill him in a place where it wouldn't scar any children, after he dealt with these guys-

"I'm Shizu-chan's girlfriend!"

Shizuo choked.

"Riiight, Shizu-chan~?"

"FUCKING HELL NO!"

"How mean, Shizu-chan!" Izaya sighed. He smirked as Shizuo spluttered, "I'll have you know I can be a really convincing girl!" He said.

Shizuo didn't want to imagine. So he didn't, and growled instead, "Spare me." He moved his narrowed gaze to the guys, "You guys have taken up almost a _minute_ of my life." He said lowly. His fist clenched as he advanced forward. "I'm only holding back because there are children around. You better get lost _now_."

"Shizu-chan's no fun!" Izaya threw his hands up in the air and pouted in a manner that was decidedly feminine – stupid fucking louse probably did it on purpose to piss him off – and Shizuo watched with narrowed eyes as the informant turned to the two guys who stared at him like he was crazy, "Now now, what are you guys doing harassing this pretty lady?" He swept out a hand, an amused smirk on his lips, "Bullying is bad, don't you know?"

The first guy sneered, "None of your business, fag!"

"Yeah, why don't you take your gay boyfriend and scram!" The second added.

Shizuo growled.

Izaya blinked. Then he smiled widely, "Ah, you really shouldn't say that," he shrugged casually, pointing an elegant finger at the fuming Shizuo. "Don't you recognize him?"

"Kill…kill…kill…"

"Huh?"

Izaya sighed, "You guys are even more ignorant than I thought!" He tapped a finger to his chin with a sly smile, "Ah but I suppose that's because he isn't blond now…"

"Shut the fuck up, fag!" The first guy roared, charging forward to deal a punch to Izaya's smirking face. The informant smirked and sidestepped neatly out of the way, and the man found his fist making impact with the face of the tall brunet behind him

Izaya blinked. "Ah."

Shizuo's head whipped to the side. He blinked, and rubbed his face. "You…hit me."

"You hit me." The man took a frightened step backwards at the sudden anger twisting the brunet's expression as blue eyes glared. "You hit me, you threw the first blow," the man let out a fearful cry as Shizuo grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him above the ground with a crazy grin on his face, "That means you are prepared for me to hit you, RIGHT?!" He grinned, "Great timing, all day long I've been just _waiting_ to take my anger out on somebody…why don't I let you have the privilege?!"

Izaya just smiled in amusement as the man let out a frightened whimper, "Now now Shizu-chan," he stepped forward, "Go easy on him, yeah?" He gave a careless shrug, "You can't send him flying across to the roller coaster over there," he said in amusement, following the direction of the monster's insane gaze as the man squeaked, "What would the people think? Remember the children~!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll throw _you_ so hard you'll be a new decoration for the fucking ferris wheel!" Shizuo roared.

Izaya blinked, then sighed, "I'm just trying to help, Shizu-chan!" He lamented, "But I guess I forgot your protozoan brain doesn't listen to reason…" he smiled. "That's why I hate you."

"L-Let me go!" The terrified purple haired man cried out as Shizuo growled and lifted him further into the air.

The brown haired girl whom they had saved let out a scared shriek, which Izaya helpfully pointed out, "Hey Shizu-chan, you're scaring the poor girl!" He said, as whispers and murmurs started around them, and some children began to cry in fright. "And you're attracting attention too!"

Shizuo snarled and relented. He flung the man forwards into his companion, sending him crashing into him to the floor. The girl gasped and stepped to the side.

Shizuo clenched his fist and tried to control himself as he heard kids wailing. He hoped that little girl Aki wasn't one of them.

Izaya smiled in satisfaction and strode casually forward where the men were separating from each other with pained groans. He gave the one with dyed red hair an amused smile, "Umareshi Midori, right?"

"W-What? How-"

"Umareshi Midori, age twenty six, your favourite food is wasabi sushi, you dyed your hair because you thought it was cool, your original hair color is black, you were part of the Yellow Scarves once but after the gang war, you were hospitalized and you quit, " Izaya smiled at the stunned red haired man, "Height is 180cm, Weight is 76kg-"

The red haired man leapt to his feet in anger, "W-Who the hell are you, you bastard?!"

Izaya smiled and slid his hands into his pockets as Shizuo stared at him, "Oh, and your favourite type of girl is the cute, hyper type," he smirked, "Like that girl Kanra who you considered to be your online girlfriend."

"W-What-"

"Oh but she left you, didn't she?" Izaya sighed, locking his hands behind his head as he smirked, "Poor guy. Haven't you ever wondered about where she went? Leaving you without a word of goodbye, just disappearing from your life forever…"

"B-Bastard! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Oh, I didn't do anything to her! She left you of her own accord!"

"Liar! Kanra- Kanra-chan," Midori clenched his fist, "She said she liked me! I…loved her!" He roared. "She loved me too!"

Izaya shook his head, "Midori-kun, don't go putting words in Kanra-chan's mouth," he drawled. He slid his hands into the pockets of his fur coat, "If I remember, her exact words were…" he cleared his throat, looked the confused man in the eyes and pitched his voice, placing his hands behind his back and leaning forward as he spoke in a feminine tone, "Midori-kun…I-I'm not sure. I think I might like you, but I'm not sure about love." He smiled. "Will you…wait for me?"

The man froze as Izaya stepped forward towards him, "Y-You…"

"And you waited until now for her, really, I admire your dedication!" Izaya spoke normally, as he threw his hands up into the air into an exaggerated gesture, a smirk on his face. "So now, _Kanra-chan_ is here to give you her answer."

Shizuo stared as the raven haired man stalked forward, "Kanra-chan was only using you for information on the Yellow Scarves," he purred, looking the other man in the eyes, "Sorry to say this Midori-kun, but Kanra," he smirked darkly. "_Never_ existed."

"But how…" Midori stuttered. " Y-You're lying!" He stuttered. "I know so much about her! You- you must be her brother, right?! Kanra- she likes the color purple, she said she's tall for a girl, she was- was part of the Blue Squares but she quitted-she joined the Dollars-"

"You remember? Well I was telling the truth! Kind of. I am part of the Dollars, though I prefer the color red-"

"Hey flea," Shizuo finally spoke, confusion on his face which had driven his anger away. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah Shizu-chan," Izaya said leisurely, "Remember when I told you I can make a very convincing girl?" He smirked. "Well, this," he pointed casually at the trembling man, "Is the result."

"Interesting, isn't it? The things humans will do for love! Trusting someone they haven't ever seen!"

Izaya smiled and skipped forward. "Midori-kun," he addressed the hurt man, closing his eye in a feminine wink, "Thanks! You were a great help to Kanra-chan!"

"BASTARD! I LOVED HER!"

"Sorry," Izaya waved a casual hand, an expression of boredom on his face, "It was fun playing with you, Midori-kun but," he smirked, "You're not my type." He sighed, "Ah I love all humans of course, but for a human you're quite pathetic!" He spread his hands, "Oh but don't worry, since I'm so generous I'll still give you my love, you're a human after all." He smirked.

"But I suppose you don't want my love, you want," the raven haired informant placed his hand on his heart in a mocking gesture, "Kanra-chan's love. Which you'll never have. How can you get the love of someone who never existed?" He grinned, spreading his arms as if heralding the start of a long anticipated show, "Welcome to reality, Midori-kun!"

Izaya leapt gracefully out of the way of the weak punch, whipping out his switchblade with an amused grin, "Now Midori-kun, even though the expression on your face is entertaining," his crimson eyes narrowed as he pointed the sharp edge of the blade, "I don't have the time to play with you anymore. So won't you let Kanra-chan go?"

"After all, I have a new boyfriend now!" Shizuo glared as Izaya declared happily and linked their arms, "Isn't that right, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sneered, "I'm not your boyfriend, fucking flea!"

Izaya sighed, "Shizu-chan is so _tsun tsun_!" He chided.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?!"

"H-Heiwajima Shizuo? The guy who survived Horada's attack?!" The man stuttered, eyes wide.

Shizuo frowned. "Horada?" He did not recognize the name.

"Then, that means, you're…"

"Orihara Izaya?!" The purple haired man gasped.

Midori was still in shock. "B-But Kanra-chan…" his voice broke.

"Was in the Dollars!" His companion reminded, teeth gritted in anger, "I told you there was something fucking fishy about her!"

"But I thought she didn't want to join us because she's just a normal girl! She said she just joined the Dollars because of her friend-"

"_Girl?!_ She's Orihara Izaya!"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Amusement dripped from Izaya's voice as he held his switchblade securely, "Come on Midori-kun, the proof is right in front of you."

"Oh and if you or your friend tell anyone who Kanra-chan really is," Izaya's eyes glinted and Midori gasped as the knife barely missed by an inch, embedding itself into the wall as blood dripped down the side of his head. Izaya smiled. "The consequences won't be pretty. So do me a favor won't you…Midori-kun?"

The red haired man stared, then slumped against the wall to the floor, his tall frame shaking, his brain still not absorbing the information which compounded his entire world.

"Ah but," Izaya shrugged, then smirked, "It's not like anyone will believe you anyway! Kanra-chan's just a girl," he smiled and leaned his head against Shizuo's shoulder, holding on to his arm again, "Right, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't involve me in your fucked up games, gender confused flea!" Shizuo snapped, "And let go of me before I rip your arm off!"

"I-Is that really Orihara Izaya? Heiwajima Shizuo isn't trying to kill him." The purple haired man commented hesitantly. "Oi, Midori? You okay?"

"Maybe that isn't Heiwajima Shizuo…he has blond hair..." Midori spoke as if in a trance. "It's not Heiwajima Shizuo, and it's not Orihara Izaya..." he said. "That's right...Kanra-chan isn't Orihara Izaya...she can't be..." he mumbled dazedly.

"Hey, snap out of it man!" His companion shook his shoulders vigorously as he stared forward into blank space, "She's just a damn girl! I mean fuck, she's not _even_ a girl! You just got trolled, big deal!"

"Nicely put, Yoshimaru-kun!" Izaya called out cheerfully to the man, who turned and glared at him. "Ohh, you look like you want to rip me apart! Feeling a sense of friendship for Midori-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't know who the fuck you are but you sure as hell ain't Orihara Izaya! If you were, you wouldn't be hiding behind Heiwajima Shizuo! You're his fucking enemy! Or maybe that isn't Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"Huh?" Shizuo turned his frustrated gaze to the two men. He gritted his teeth. "Who _isn't_ Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Wow, you're rambling! You're really that mad, huh?" Izaya said with an amused smile and shrug, "Hey, what comes around comes around, yeah? If you and Midori-kun weren't bullying that girl," he held up a hand, "I wouldn't have revealed to your dear friend who his precious Kanra-chan actually was, right?" He smirked. "And isn't it _your_ fault for convincing him to harass the girl? The Midori-kun I knew wouldn't have resorted to such tactics!"

Yoshimaru was speechless and Izaya smirked as guilt appeared on his expression, "Ah humans are really so interesting!" He said in amusement, "Even a bully like you can feel guilt huh? Even you have someone important to you!" He chuckled, then smirked, "So Yoshimaru-kun, just go home quietly with your friend, won't you?" He winked. "Kanra-chan's last request!"

"Kanra...chan..."

Izaya nodded, still leaning his head against Shizuo's shoulder which had started to tremble in building anger, "Anyway, Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan!"

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense, flea!"

"Oh? I wasn't aware your protozoan brain had any sense! Shizu-chan's definition of sense must be different from mine."

Shizuo's could feel a vein throbbing in his temple as Izaya smiled up at him. His fist clenched, as a crazy grin began to make its way onto his face, "You bastard-"

"What's going on here?!"

Shizuo's face fell. "Shit."

"Ah. It's the security guards, Shizu-chan." Izaya said calmly as footsteps sounded behind them. "I guess we drew too much attention." He mused.

Shizuo looked back. "This is bad." He muttered. He didn't want to get caught. Sure, he had used violence; but for once, it was for a good cause! The guy had pissed him off and he had been saving the girl – with Izaya. Shizuo frowned.

"Mmm." Izaya said. He turned to Midori and his friend with a sly smile. "Hey Midori-kun and friend. Don't reveal our identities okay? Or you know what will happen," he narrowed his eyes. "Especially Shizu-chan's, only I can mess with him." He said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Shizuo stared. "Hey flea-woah!"

"Bye bye-bi!" Izaya waved cheerfully with a bright smile to Midori and his friend as he had Shizuo's wrist in his grasp. He turned to the girl who had been the cause of the whole situation in the first place (really, he had wanted to avoid any unnecessary distractions today), who looked terrified and relieved at the same time – an interesting expression, he thought vaguely. He smiled at her. "Help us out here, okay Ojou-chan? Take care!"

He looked up at Shizuo with a wry smile. "Ready to run, Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya-Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as Izaya sprinted away, taking him with him, however incredulous it seemed to him, as shouts echoed behind them.

"Not now Shizu-chan, it'll be troublesome if we get caught," Izaya said as he grasped Shizuo's hand. He sighed. "Even though we were only doing a good deed…Midori-kun had to complicate the matter. It'll take time for them to believe us, even if the girl vouches for us. And I'd rather not waste anymore precious time on our date."

Shizuo stared, then found himself agreeing with Izaya for once. With that knife in the wall, the bruises he had inflicted on the purple haired guy, the blood from that Midori guy's face and that girl's frightened expression, things wouldn't look good from the guards' point of view.

For once he was running away with Izaya from a troublesome situation, Shizuo had never thought such a situation would ever happen. He'd half thought Izaya would just leave him back there and reveal that he had staged the whole situation to frame him for something he didn't commit – again. Yeah it would be something the flea would do.

But this…wasn't like the flea. Even though he had used underhanded and fucked up means, something about having pretended to be a girl online and revealing it to the unlucky guy, he had done it for the girl. And if he wasn't wrong, had the flea told those bullies (Minoru and Yamimaru? He couldn't remember their names) to stop bullying and lead more honest lifestyles? Yeah he taunted them but Shizuo couldn't care less - he didn't care what their life story was or how fucked up it was (his own was more fucked up anyway and he didn't bully people and Izaya's was probably fucked up too since he turned out to be such an asshole but he didn't go so low as to harass women), he hated people who took advantage of and looked down on others. They deserved their just desserts, in his opinion. If they weren't in an amusement park, he would have sent them flying to the other side of the city. That woud be his form of justice for trash like them.

But he and the flea- Izaya had similar morals? It was disturbing to even think of. And fucking impossible.

Shizuo frowned. Just exactly…what was Izaya planning?

"YOU TWO! STOP!"

"Good thing your hair is brown, huh Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled as they ran away. "Ready to jump?"

The Merry Go Round was in front of them, blocking their path. Izaya leapt onto it easily, bringing Shizuo with him. They landed on top of the Merry Go Round's roof, causing surprised shouts and screams to fill the air and confused gasps.

"W-What?!"

The two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro jumped off the Merry Go Round and sprinted forward. Izaya had let go of Shizuo's hand so they could run faster, and he moved his gaze to another Roller Coaster.

"Hey! Where are we going anyway?" Shizuo asked.

"The Haunted House? Ah but it's on the other side. We went the wrong way." Izaya said. He sighed as he heard shouts behind them. "They sure are persistent, right Shizu-chan?"

"You mean that side?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're taking a shortcut," Izaya blinked as Shizuo grinned widely and grabbed his hand. "Get ready for a wild ride, Izaya-kun."

"Shizu-chan-wha!" Izaya inhaled as they landed on top of the Roller Coaster. He followed Shizuo's gaze. "…Shizu-chan, you're crazy."

Shizuo grinned at him, blue eyes amused. "I am."

"Are you ready, Izaya-kun?"

And then they were speeding off on the tracks of the Roller Coaster as the monster charged forward, dragging the information broker behind him. Shizuo grinned widely, an expression of pure excitement on his face as Izaya gasped behind him.

"Shizu-chan let go of my hand! I can run on my own!"

"Nope!"

"W-What if we get struck by the cars?! I don't want to die with Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo merely pointed forward, "They're ahead of us." He said simply. He smiled tauntingly, "What's wrong? Too fast for you, I-zaya-kun?"

Izaya glared. He had escaped from Shizuo in the past by running from him, but also using the infrastructure of Ikebukuro to his advantage- such as signposts and poles and buildings he could jump on. Shizuo was always deterred when he did that, getting frustrated that he was 'leaping like a flea'.

But now, it wasn't height but speed and they were running straight ahead, up and down, round and round. And Shizu-chan really was a monster. He didn't slow down even once and his grip on Izaya's hand was almost painful. If Izaya had been barefooted his feet would be bruised beyond repair.

"Shizu-chan you're crushing my hand!"

Shizuo surprisingly, obediently loosened his grip slightly. "Where's the Haunted House, Izaya-kun?!"

Izaya roamed his gaze, and pointed. "Over there." He said in bemusement. He inhaled as he was forced to keep up with Shizuo, feeling himself begin to get dizzy. "Shizu-chan I don't think they're chasing us anymore."

"I know! Screw them!" Shizuo shouted to the wind with a maniac's grin on his face, blue eyes glinting. "Izaayaaaa-kun," he drew out, "There's a huge slope in front of us. Aren't you excited?"

"O-Only a monster like Shizu-chan would be excited!" Izaya grinned, half in nervousness, half in amusement, "Shizu-chan, this is _not_ my idea of parkour! I prefer my tall buildings and running away and not with you!"

Shizuo turned and gave him a grin which reflected the amusement in his blue eyes. "Too bad."

Oh shit. Izaya paled as he saw the tracks that curved like a ribbon in front of him. Or a giant snake. Give him running up building walls any day.

"Shizu-chan," he managed, "Really, I'm going to lose my balance and fall and get a concussion. That wouldn't be a good thing to happen on our date, would it?"

"Don't worry," Shizuo said and he must really be enjoying himself for he gave Izaya a _smile_. He tightened his grip slightly. "That's why I've got your hand, Izaya."

Those words would have been romantic and Izaya might have blushed had they not been in such an insane situation. But he had never expected Shizuo to smile (Shizu-chan was always scowling or glaring or frowning at him) and his cheeks flushed as his heart skipped a beat, not because he liked Shizuo (oh no, he hated Shizu-chan) but because nobody had ever said something so…surprising to him. "I don't trust Shizu-chan."

"Do you want me to throw you down the slope instead?"

"No thanks," Izaya said quickly. He clasped Shizuo's hand, averting his gaze, "I'll just hold on tight to Shizu-chan." _I don't want to die._ _Wouldn't that be proving Namie right anyway? Running on the Roller Coaster…why must Shizu-chan be so unpredictable?!_

"Mmm." Shizuo said. They had been running on surprisingly even tracks – the calm before the storm, Izaya supposed. Shizuo smiled. "Here we go."

And then they were charging up the tracks and Izaya felt the wind whip past his face almost literally- the force so strong it was like the lash of a whip. They reached the top and Izaya didn't even have time to admire the view before the monster holding his hand sprinted down.

Izaya let out a strangled scream.

If they had been going fast before, they were practically running at the speed of the wind now as gravity pulled them down. The tracks were not at all good to run on and they were running in a curve, practically running upside down and Izaya felt as if he was running on nothing at all and in danger of falling off any moment. It was different when he was in the car, he had support. No wonder no one had ever tried to run on Roller Coasters. The breath left his lungs, stolen by the speed and wind and his head spun oh goodness, he was going to faint and die – Shizu-chan would be happy if he died today, wouldn't he-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Shizuo laughed crazily like the monster he was with an insane grin and wide blue eyes as he tore down the Roller Coaster tracks like he was running in the streets of Ikebukuro chasing after the flea which he now had a hold of. "NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A FUCKING WILD ROLLER COASTER RIDE!"

"ISN'T THIS FUN, IZAYAAAAAA-KUN?!"

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya cried out, as his vision swam, "DAMN IT SHIZU-CHAN, YOU'RE CRAZY! I'M REALLY SCARED NOW!"

"AWWW, DON'T BE SCARED, IZAYA-KUN!"

"SHIZU-CHAN IS REALLY A MONSTER!" Izaya screamed out, glaring at Shizuo's back. "I'M NEVER GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Shizuo laughed like the monster he was, as he turned with an insane glint in his blue eyes and a grin so taunting it made Izaya twitch. "SERVES YOU RIGHT, IZAYAAA!"

"NO WONDER THIS IS CALLED THE AMUSEMENT PARK! THIS IS INDEED AMUSING!"

"STUPID SHIZU-CHAN I HATE YOU! YOU PROTOZOAN BRUTE!"

"I HATE YOU TOO, IZAAAAAYA-KUN!"

But Izaya couldn't deny the thrill with attempting such a dangerous act. It was almost like parkour, but different and more dangerous since even though Izaya had perfect balance, the speed Shizuo was forcing him to keep up with could upset his balance anytime. Shizuo didn't allow him to build his own pace and it was harder to keep his balance. But Shizuo seemed to be feeling that thrill much more strongly and seeing Shizuo grinning with excitement and fearlessness and happiness in his blue eyes as he threw back his head and laughed and shouted his hatred for him and roared to the wind whipping his brown hair into crazy angles like the monster he was, Izaya couldn't help but smile.

_"Shizu-chan really is a monster. Ahhhh when is this going to end?!"_

The wind was rushing past so past he could barely hear the surprised screams and shouts of the people who had seen them on the Roller Coaster. Just as Izaya felt his lungs were about to give out, they reached the bottom of the slope. Izaya gasped as Shizuo continued tearing forward, "Shizu-chan…Haunted…House."

"Oh right." Shizuo said, as if he had forgotten their original intention. "Where is it?"

"Over…there." Izaya inhaled. "Shizu-chan you realize we've just attracted more attention…"

"Who cares?" Shizuo shrugged, grinning, "This is fun, isn't it?"

Izaya smiled tiredly. "Shizu-chan's idea of fun is very different from mine…"

But it was.

"Still have energy to jump, Izaya?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Shizuo smirked. He turned his head as sweat slid down his face. He hopped off the Roller Coaster as if he was hopping off a slide and landed on the ground with Izaya. He ran to the Haunted House, ignoring the gasps of people.

"D-Did they really just _run_ on the Roller Coaster?"

"They're _crazy_!"

"Hey, hey! Did you videotape it?!"

"Man, this is so going on the news."

Shizuo growled. He stopped in front of the Haunted House as people clustered around them.

"Hey hey, how did you guys do that?!"

"Are you crazy?! The security guards will catch you!"

"Who are you guys?!"

"That was so cool, Onii-chan! I want to do that too!"

"Don't say such things, Aki-chan!"

Shizuo started. He turned and smiled at the little girl Aki. "Hey again."

Aki beamed brightly up at him. "Hello!" She said. "Can you teach me how to run on the Roller Coaster, Onii-chan?"

"Aki!"

"Nah," Shizuo said with a sheepish grin, raising his free hand to scratch the back of his head, "It's too dangerous for kids."

Izaya snorted. "It's dangerous for everyone except monsters." He muttered.

Shizuo grinned. "Guess you couldn't keep up huh, Izaya-kun?" He taunted.

"Shut up, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo laughed.

"Hey, so how did you do that?!"

"That guy looks sort of familiar…"

"Eh, is he holding hands with the other guy?"

"They're…together?"

"They're gay?!"

"O-Oh my god! I-It's-mph!"

"It's your imagination!"

"B-But it really is…!"

"He isn't! He has brown hair!"

"I-Izaya? That guy..."

"Hey big guy! I'm talking to you!"

"Uh Shizu-chan," Izaya said as Shizuo growled. He looked up. He sighed. "We've just attracted more attention. Maybe you should let go of my hand. And this is the exit."

Shizuo snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He turned and bellowed, blue eyes flashing and brown hair swept crazily over his wild eyes. "I'M ON A FUCKING DATE HERE DAMN IT! GET LOST OR I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

There was a heavy silence as the echoes of Shizuo's shout faded. Shizuo gritted his teeth and gave a heavy sigh. Fuck. All he wanted was some peace, was that so much to ask for? Yeah he just ran on the fucking roller coaster, so what? He did it because he liked it and wanted to, he'd taken Izaya with him 'cause if anyone could keep up with him, it was the flea, he loved the fucking thrill from going at such a wild speed, he didn't do it so these people could bombard him with questions.

"…Onii-chan." Aki tentatively broke the silence as she looked up at him with apprehensive eyes. "Sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said softly. Despite his previous words, he tightened his grip on Shizuo's hand, whispering. "Calm down."

Usually he would have been amused if Shizuo had snapped, but somehow, this time was different. Maybe it was because, as strange as it had been, he had been involved with Shizuo when he had drawn attention to himself. He'd planned this date and he'd really wanted to spend time with Shizu-chan, just for one day. No matter how Shizuo thought of it.

But it seemed that Shizu-chan wanted to spend time with him too. Today his plan wasn't to get Shizuo into trouble or make him snap. Izaya frowned. These people were ruining his plan. Just for this one day, he'd planned to do something different, as a sort of experiment, but his humans just had to ruin it. If Izaya didn't love his humans so much, he would have been as pissed off as Shizuo.

"…Izaya." Shizuo murmured. He clasped Izaya's hand back. "We're crossing the roof to the other side."

He turned and looked down at Aki. "Sorry kid," he smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted peace."

Aki nodded, and looked up at him with trusting eyes. "Peace is good," she said, "I can understand why Onii-chan wants peace."

Shizuo blinked, then smiled. "Yeah." He turned, glad the kid wasn't afraid of him. "Well, see you."

He looked at Izaya, thought for a bit then reached to pull the hood of his jacket over his head. "Just in case." Shizuo muttered as Izaya blinked. "Even you're not blending in now."

"Hey-" A man started forward as Shizuo and Izaya walked towards the Haunted House.

"Please stop! Can't you see they just want peace?"

Shizuo and Izaya turned in surprise, to the sight of the brown haired girl they had saved just now. She smiled shyly at them. "I've repaid my debt." She bowed. "Thank you for just now."

She stood tall and looked around at the surprised people around her. "I believe this is none of our business. He didn't do it to draw attention." She said evenly. "If he wants to be left alone, we should respect his decision, should we not?"

"Hey lady, if a guy just runs down the Rollercoaster like that and doesn't injure himself he can't expect to not be questioned!"

"Yeah! He should be on the news! That's – inhuman!"

"That's like something that Heiwajima Shizuo would do!"

"The strongest man in Ikebukuro, right?"

The girl stood firm, "But he doesn't want to answer any of your questions, and he has no obligation to."

"Come on." Shizuo said to Izaya as he ignored the comments. "She'll be fine."

Izaya nodded. Just now, she had just been a victim, and now she was their so called savior. He hadn't expected that of her, he'd been having fun with Midori-kun and his interesting expressions at the revelation. He smiled. Humans were surprising. He vaguely decided she was his favourite human out of the crowd surrounding them.

"Shizu-chan, you can let go of my hand."

"…Yeah." Shizuo said awkwardly. He dropped Izaya's hand with what almost seemed like reluctance. Izaya took his hand back and massaged it. Shizu-chan's grip was really tight.

Shizuo sprinted forward and ran up the wall of the Haunted House. Izaya flexed his hand, then followed him, as people predictably gasped.

"T-They're!"

"Kyaaaa! I knew it!"

"Karisawa-san!"

"I-Isn't he wearing a bartender suit-"

_"Heiwajima Shizuo?!"_

"Then that-"

"B-But he isn't attacking him!"

The shouts and yells faded behind them as Shizuo and Izaya ran along the roof of the Haunted House. The scenery flew past them and they soon neared the other end.

Shizuo stopped. He turned and looked at Izaya, noticing his face was paler than usual. "…You alright?"

Izaya looked up. He smirked and pushed his hood back, brushing his black hair away from his eyes. Shizuo watched as Izaya walked towards him. He stopped in front of him then leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Shizuo's chest.

* * *

_Next chapter: __Mikado and Anri and Matchmaker Izaya_

* * *

_"Shizu-chan is really such a monster. We couldn't have a normal date, could we?"_

* * *

_"I-Izaya-san?! W-Where did you come from?!"_

* * *

_"Ah Mikado-kun! It's Ryuugamine again, huh? That's not good progress, is it?"_

_"Y-You should concentrate on your own date, Izaya-san!"_

_"Oh, me? Shizu-chan and I are already on close terms! Right, Shizu-chan~?"_

* * *

_"So…What do you guys do?" _

_"Eh, the normal. Try to kill the flea, save a girl from being harassed, run down the roller coaster-"_

_"R-Run down the roller coaster?!" _

_"Hmm? Yeah. Why?"_

* * *

___"See? Be more of a man! Be daring, Mikado-kun!"_

___"What is that damn flea doing? Doesn't he know he's disturbing the kid's date?"_

* * *

_"If Orihara-san is annoying you, I can kill him, Heiwajima-san." _

* * *

_"If it's a race, we will win." _

_"Is that a challenge...Anri-chan?"_


	5. Mikado and Anri and Matchmaker Izaya

_This chapter is short but it's still one of my favorite parts. Thanks so much for the reviews! I just have to read them over and over. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting, but in this chapter Shizuo and Izaya finally meet someone they know lol. For imagination's sake, Mikado and Anri are wearing the clothes they wore in the last episode and Shizuo and Izaya fought and Erika proclaimed them as Ikebukuro's No.1 Couple haha. That episode gave me quite a bit of inspiration...to involve all the characters in a story. I like all the characters after all._

_Oh I've managed to scan the drawing and it's now the story image :) You can click on it to get a bigger picture of Shizuo being mad at having to buy ice cream for Izaya, his so called self proclaimed 'girlfriend' (Izaya tricked him into taking responsibility). Hopefully my art is satisfactory, I kind of drew it on a whim. I'm thinking of making it into digital art, but I haven't drawn for a long time...it will take a long time. Please review if you want to see what happens next :)_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Mikado and Anri and Matchmaker Izaya_

* * *

Shizuo froze. "I-Izaya?"

Izaya smiled. "Shizu-chan is such a monster." He said softly. "We couldn't have a normal date, could we?"

"U-Uh yeah," Shizuo said, feeling awkward with Izaya against him. He coughed. "But you're the one who caused a scene with those guys…stupid flea."

"Now get away from me…I don't want to get flea germs."

Izaya chuckled. He exhaled then drew away from Shizuo, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead to get the lingering feeling of nausea away. "Shizu-chan really is a tsundere."

"Eh?" Shizuo frowned. Tsundere? Was that some kind of synonym for monster or protozoan?

Izaya laughed. "Shizu-chan has trouble admitting his feelings." He teased.

Shizuo blinked, then sneered, "Oh really? Should I show you how much I hate you, Izaya-kun?"

"No thanks, Shizu-chan," Izaya waved his hand dismissively. "I survived your definition of a roller coaster ride, and like I said, I don't want to run away from you today." He said. "I already know Shizu-chan hates me."

Shizuo blinked in surprise as Izaya smiled and moved forward. He wondered why Izaya was being so honest. He shrugged and decided to follow the flea.

They were soon at the other end of the roof. Izaya looked down and grinned, "Hey! Isn't that Mikado-kun and Anri-chan?!"

"What?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya leapt off the roof, landing in front of a black haired boy with blue eyes, clad in a white and green jumper and long dark blue pants and a black haired girl with red eyes who was in a grey blouse and pink skirt. The boy gasped along with the people who dared to enter the Haunted House, "I-Izaya-san?! W-Where did you come from?!"

Izaya pointed up with a cheerful smile. "The roof!" He proclaimed.

Mikado looked up, and paled. "Uh, Izaya-san," he said carefully. "I think you better run."

"Eh? Why?"

"B-Because – eek!" Mikado squeaked as Shizuo landed beside Izaya. "S-Shizuo-san!"

Shizuo blinked. He raised a hand. "Yo." There was a pause. "…Ryuugasaki."

Mikado stared, and Izaya sighed, "It's Ryuugamine, Shizu-chan!" He said. "You know, the air conditioner."

Shizuo shrugged. "Ah, is that so." He nodded to Mikado. "My bad. Ryuugamine."

Mikado was still staring. "Uh, Shizuo-san?" He asked hesitantly. "Izaya-san is beside you, you know?"

"Yeah?" Shizuo blinked. "So?"

"Aren't you going to…'kill' him?"

"Ah." Shizuo realized. He shook his head. "Nah."

The poor boy looked even more confused. "Why?"

Shizuo coughed, then looked at him. "'Cause we're on a date." He said simply.

Mikado spluttered, as Izaya blinked, then grinned, "Shizu-chan is _dere dere_ now!"

"Huh?"

"Date?" Anri said suspiciously. Her eyes were narrowed at Izaya. "Heiwajima-san, it must be a trap."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Shizuo said. He turned to Anri, then blinked. "…Who?" He said. He blinked. "You look familiar." He said, holding his hand to his chin, "I feel like I've seen you before."

Izaya smirked. "So mean, Anri-chan." He said. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Orihara-san doesn't invite people on dates." Anri said stoically. "Especially not Heiwajima-san."

"Now don't be like that," Izaya spread his hands with a sly smile. "You're on a date with Mikado-kun here aren't you, Anri-chan? Why can't I be on a date with Shizu-chan?"

"Anyway, Mikado-kun," Izaya smiled genially at the black haired boy who had blushed slightly at the word 'Anri' and 'date', "Has Kida-kun come back yet?"

Mikado stiffened. "No…he hasn't come back." He said slowly. He looked up.

"What are you doing here with Shizuo-san, Izaya-san?"

"Eh?" Izaya grinned, "Well, Shizu-chan already said it, didn't he?" He looped his arm through Shizuo's with a wink. "We're on a date!"

Shizuo blinked, then shrugged. "What the flea said."

Mikado looked like he was about to faint. "So…" he said hesitantly. "What do you guys do?" He asked Shizuo.

"Eh, the normal," Shizuo said. He gave another shrug, "Try to kill the flea, save a girl from being harassed, run down the roller coaster-"

"R-Run down the roller coaster?!" Mikado squeaked.

"Hmm? Yeah. Why?"

"Such a protozoan brain, isn't he?" Izaya grinned as he indicated Shizuo. He smirked. "Aww, don't worry Mikado-kun! You don't have to run down the roller coaster to impress Anri-chan."

"Yeah." Shizuo agreed with a nod. "Even the flea couldn't keep up."

Izaya decided to ignore the statement, as Mikado flushed, "I-Izaya-san!"

Anri gave a little cough, as if in slight embarrassment, "Mikado-kun," she said softly, "Were we not going to enter the haunted house?"

"A-Ah yeah!" Mikado said. He looked at her, before turning to Shizuo and Izaya. "Sorry Shizuo-san, Izaya-san. We'll be going now."

"Into the Haunted House?" Izaya smiled widely, "What a coincidence! We're going in too!" He held up a hand cheerfully. "Wanna race to the exit?"

"If it's a race, we will win." Anri said.

Izaya smirked. "Oh really?" He said, lowering his hand. "Is that a challenge… Anri-chan?"

Shizuo blinked. "Oi Izaya," he said in slight annoyance. "Don't ruin the kid's date."

"I-It's not a date!" Mikado managed in embarrassment.

Shizuo looked puzzled. "It's not?"

Anri blinked. "Ryuugamine-kun." She said.

"Ah Mikado-kun!" Izaya said cheerfully. He unhooked his arm from Shizuo's and walked to Mikado. He guided the confused boy away as Shizuo and Anri looked at them in curiosity. He slung his arm over Mikado's shoulder, smirking, "It's _Ryuugamine_ again, huh? That's not good progress, is it?"

Mikado blushed. "Y-You should concentrate on your own date, Izaya-san!"

"Oh, me? Shizu-chan and I are already on close terms!" Izaya said proudly, turning his head to Shizuo with a smile. "Right, Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo scoffed. "Tch." He said. "Whatever, damn flea. After today I'm gonna kick your ass."

Izaya grinned, looking at Mikado. "See?" He extended a hand smugly. "He loves me already!"

"As if! I still hate you, Izaya!"

"There!" Izaya said in amusement to Mikado. "We're on first name terms!"

"You've always been," Mikado replied wryly. He cleared his throat, then flushed and murmured, "But it's embarrassing…"

"Ah Mikado-kun! You've got to be more daring!" Izaya sighed. "Anri-chan won't be impressed like that!" He removed his arm from Mikado's shoulder and patted it, smirking confidently, "Watch me."

"Shizu-chan!"

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked as Izaya linked their arms. He frowned. "What is it?"

Izaya smiled innocently up at him. "I hate you…Shizu-chan."

"I hate you too, damn flea." Shizuo replied automatically.

"But!" Izaya held up a finger, smirking, "For today, we're on a date, aren't we?"

"Huh? Yeah." Shizuo said, wondering what Izaya was planning. "We're on a damn date," he jerked his shoulder impatiently, "So can we hurry up and go inside the haunted house already?" He scratched his head with his free hand. "The sooner this date is over with the sooner I can go home. And then I can get back to killing you." He nodded to himself. Yeah, at least he would lose the flea in the haunted house. If he was lucky enough.

"Of course, Shizu-chan! Just a moment." Izaya winked, making Shizuo even more puzzled. He skipped over to the staring Mikado.

"What is that damn flea doing?" Shizuo scoffed. "Doesn't he know he's disturbing the kid's date?" He muttered. "And aren't we on a date anyway?"

He sighed. "I need a cigarette…"

Anri blinked up at him. "If Orihara-san is annoying you, I can kill him, Heiwajima-san." She said. "I've been wanting to do so for a while." She nodded, and said softer, "Just not in front of Mikado-kun."

"Eh?" Shizuo looked down at her. He smiled. "Nah it's okay, I'll kill him myself." He nodded. Kids shouldn't talk about killing. She reminded him of his kouhai.

"See?" Meanwhile, Izaya stage whispered to the black haired boy, "Like that! Except the hate of course, but you gotta be bold! Be more of a man!" He threw his hands up into the air, "Be _daring_, Mikado-kun!"

Mikado grimaced, "Shizuo-san said he hates you and wants to kill you, Izaya-san."

"Oh, he's always like that!" Izaya waved off, "He's a tsundere!"

Mikado blinked. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"W-Well…"Mikado blushed. "A-Anri-chan, we're on a date aren't we-" he shook his head furiously, "I can't just say that! What would Sonohara-san say!"

Izaya stared, then sighed. "Trust me, she already knows she's on a date with you. It's the matter of it, you know?" He threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, "You're hopeless, Mikado-kun! I guess I'll have to help you."

"Anri-chan!"

Anri turned. "How can I help you, Orihara-san?" She said formally.

"Like I said just now, wanna race?" Izaya smiled, but held up his hand before Anri could answer. "But there are conditions! One, you can't run. Two, you must hold your date's hand-"

Mikado choked as Shizuo blinked. "W-WHAT?!" The black haired boy protested, face burning in embarrassment, "I-Izaya-san!"

"Are there any more conditions?"

Izaya smiled, holding up another finger, "Three, you can't _cheat_, if you know what I mean."

Anri nodded. "That means you can't threaten people either."

"Of course! The rules apply to both of us!" Izaya said cheerfully.

"Oi flea-"

"Understood." Anri nodded, a steely glint in her red eyes. "Challenge accepted."

Izaya grinned. "Great! We'll see you at the exit then!" He smirked, his own red eyes full of amusement and anticipation.

Shizuo and Mikado looked at each other. They sighed.

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

_Next chapter: Monsters in the Haunted House_

* * *

_"Do you want to know what a real knife feels like?"_

* * *

_"S-Shizu-chan! There's a real ghost! Protect me~!"_

* * *

_"So this is how they make a ghost in a haunted house."_

_"H-Heiwajima Shizuo?!" _

* * *

_"IT'S HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO'S IN HERE!"_

* * *

_"Ah. Shizu-chan's so cute. So unpredictable!"_

* * *

_"Shizu-chan's shoulder is comfortable. I hate Shizu-chan, but I like Shizu-chan's shoulder."_

_"Huh. Even fleas can get tired."_

* * *

_"I apologize, but please let us go. We're on a race. This is not a toy."_

* * *

_"You're pretty when you smile."_

* * *

_"I-It's a real ghost!"_

* * *

_"Uh Shizuo-kun? I think you just made an exit…literally."_

* * *

_"I DO NOT LIKE THAT FLEA!" _

* * *

_"What do you want, Izaya-san?"_

* * *

_"Shizu-chan! What are you doing? Stop it already! Have you finally gone crazy?! What's wrong with you?!"_

* * *

_"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

* * *

_"But it doesn't surprise me. I'm…a monster after all. Even in a Haunted House…the ghosts- people will be afraid."_


	6. Monsters in the Haunted House (Part I)

_I decided to split the chapter into two parts since it turned out to be really long. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. And lazy too. Sigh. Thanks for the reviews :) I'm - losing interest in Durarara it seems. I know what's gonna happen but kind of lethargic in writing. Please review for it encourages me to write when I know people want the story to continue._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Monsters in the Haunted House_

* * *

"Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"It's really dark in here, isn't it?"

"Hm."

"Good thing we're holding hands, right~?"

"Yeah right." Shizuo said sarcastically. He scowled. So much for losing the flea in the haunted house.

"Aw, Shizu-chan! I never knew you felt that way!"

"Shut up." Shizuo said. He glared at where Izaya was as he felt a weight against him, "And get away from me."

"But I'm scared, Shizu-chan!"

"You're the last person who would be afraid of a haunted house, fucking flea."

He imagined Izaya smirking. With it so dark, he could barely see. That drew his attention to his other senses, like his sense of touch which allowed him to feel Izaya's hand in his. Shizuo frowned. Why had that flea made such a condition anyway?

Not for the first time, Shizuo noticed how…small Izaya's hand was compared to his. Izaya's hand was smooth and it almost- Shizuo shook his head, and scowled. Damn it what was wrong with him? Why were they holding hands anyway? Wasn't it a little too intimate? Izaya had even made sure to intertwine their fingers so that their palms pressed together. It wasn't like they were a real couple. Shizuo scoffed at the thought.

"What are you thinking, Shizu-chan?"

"Tch. Why the hell are we holding hands?"

"Eh? Shizu-chan didn't seem to mind before!"

Shizuo glared, and Izaya smiled. "I play by the rules, Shizu-chan! Since Anri-chan has to hold Mikado-kun's hand it's only fair if I hold your hand!" He nodded. "Anyway if we don't hold hands we might get separated…and that wouldn't be good, would it?"

"Damn flea. Never knew you were a matchmaker."

Izaya smiled and hummed, swinging their hands, "Yes, I am multi-talented, you've finally noticed after nine years!"

Shizuo blinked. Nine years. Had he really known Izaya for that long?

…He had. Besides Shinra, Izaya was the only person outside of his family whom he had known for so long.

Shizuo didn't know what to think. And he wasn't sure he wanted to think about it.

Izaya was still swinging their hands in the darkness. Shizuo shrugged and decided to imagine he was holding a girl's hand. The hand in his was smooth like a girl's anyway. And through all the awkwardness, it was kind of – nice, to be able to be so close to someone without them being afraid of him. Being on a date like a normal person. As sad as it sounded, Shizuo had never had a girlfriend before, so he had never been on a date.

_"…What the hell am I thinking? It's the damn flea – it's not normal!"_

"S-Shizu-chan!"

"What?"

"I thought I saw something!"

"Ah." Shizuo squinted. "Where?"

They had walked into a part of the haunted house where there were lights – well, green and orange lanterns above their heads which gave off an eerie mixture of green and orange lights.

Izaya's sharp ears caught the sound of something, and he reached up a hand, catching the object that had been thrown at them that would have whizzed past their ears. He looked at it under the Halloween like lights. "Ah. It's a plastic knife."

"…Is that their idea of scaring people?" Shizuo looked behind. "Is that a wall behind us?" Was the place a fucking maze?

Izaya shrugged and dropped the toy knife. He smirked. "Hey, knife thrower-san!" He called out cheerfully as he slid his free hand into his pocket, "Do you want to know what a real knife feels like?"

Shizuo sighed. He reached up a hand to push his sunglasses up but then realized he wasn't wearing them. He sighed again. "Izaya," he said impatiently, "You're not supposed to threaten people."

"But it's fun!" Izaya protested as there were a few frightened gasps.

"Seiji-san, there's a real threat here! I'm frightened!"

"No threat will stand in the way of our love."

"Oh Seiji-san!"

Shizuo twitched. It was that dysfunctional couple again. That Love Girl and Robot Boy. "Oi Izaya," he bopped the flea lightly on the head. "Don't' scare people."

"Ow." Izaya pouted as he rubbed his head. "Fine fine."

"Hey hey! Isn't that voice-!"

"You're imagining things!"

"Anyway! Isn't this exciting? A haunted house! You know how in manga the main characters always end up in a haunted house, or some haunted place!"

"Oh yeah! And they think everything's fake but then suddenly, BOOM! There's a real ghossssst!"

"Ghosssssssst!"

"…You two!"

"Ghoooooooost!" Shizuo twitched as Izaya joined the fray, "Boooooo!"

Shizuo growled. "Fleaaaaaaa…"

Izaya grinned, "Shizuuuuu-chaaaaaan…"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! It's really them! Shizu-Shizu! Izayaaaaan!"

Shizuo blinked. "Izayan?" He said. He sniffed. _"Sounds like a cat."_

"Eh Shizu-chan," Izaya lowered his voice, leaning in close, "Better run-ah wait, we can't run. But we've got to walk faster; we'll get delayed if they catch us and then we'll lose the race!"

Shizuo blinked, then nodded. "Yeah." He didn't want to get caught by anyone who called him 'Shizu-Shizu'. It was worse than 'Shizu-chan'. …Wait, Shizu-chan was worse. It was the flea after all. What was with people and butchering of his name? It was Heiwajima Shizuo, damn it.

"Dotachin! Flashlight, where's the flashlight?!"

"…Ah. It's out of battery."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Sorry. I didn't check. You were rushing me."

"But- we'll lose them! Shizu-chaaan! Izayaaaan!"

Shizuo walked along with Izaya, ignoring the strange people behind them.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya walked in silence for a while, before they heard a deep voice. "Yooouuu…"

Shizuo blinked. He pointed to himself. "Me?"

"How dare you enter this placccceee!"

"S-Shizu-chan! There's a real ghost!" Izaya clung to him, "Protect me~!"

Shizuo turned, and a man with long hair shone a torchlight on his face. His hair was wild, his black eyes were wide and there were bloody scars all over his face. He raised a bloody axe in his hand, a creepy grin on his face. His body was covered with a white cloth with blood stains. The torch's light and the green and orange lights enhanced the effect of the deathly pale face which looked like it had been run over by a truck or guillotine...

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya whimpered. Shizuo couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Probably fake, since it was Izaya.

Shizuo looked at the man. So this was what a ghost in a haunted house looked like.

He reached up and plucked the bloody axe from the man's hand. He released Izaya's hand and swung it down onto his wrist. No blood came out. "Fake."

Shizuo looked up. He extended his hand to tug at the man's hair, feeling it begin to come off. "Wig." He stated.

The man was still staring at him with wide eyes. He wasn't grinning anymore. Shizuo touched a finger to the man's forehead. He nodded. "Make up."

"Or wait-" he pulled at the man's face, who let out a pained scream. Shizuo blinked and let go. "Ah sorry. I used too much strength."

"But it's not a mask. Definitely makeup then. You have a very good makeup artist." Shizuo nodded to himself as he looked at the stunned 'ghost'. "So this is how they make a ghost in a haunted house." He said thoughtfully to himself.

"S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya said in surprise.

"Hm?" Shizuo turned to him, then remembered. He scratched his head. "Oh yeah, the race."

He turned back to the man, who was staring at him with eyes so wide his pupils had shrunk as he clutched at his face. "_H-Heiwajima Shizuo_?!"

Shizuo blinked. "Yeah. How do you know my name? Ah," he held out the bloody axe to the frightened man. "Here's your axe. Sorry 'bout your face. I thought it was a mask."

The long haired man received the axe with a trembling hand. "Heiwajima Shizuo…"

"Yeah. Eh I have to go now. I'm on a race with the flea here," Shizuo jerked his thumb at Izaya. He gave a quick wave, then turned with a wry smile. "See you. Good luck scaring other people."

"Oi, Izaya. Let's go."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and walked away. It wasn't long before a startled scream echoed behind them, "IT'S HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO'S IN HERE!"

There were gasps and shouts and a scream of fear or two and Shizuo frowned. "What's wrong with them?" He muttered in annoyance. He had just been curious, was that a crime? It wasn't like he had ripped off the man's face. "Is it illegal for me to be in a haunted house?"

Izaya, who had seemed to finally gotten over his surprise, giggled as he clutched at Shizuo's hand, "Ah," he said fondly, "Shizu-chan's so _cute_." He said. "So unpredictable!"

"_Hah?"_

Izaya grinned as he held Shizuo's hand and leaned against his shoulder like the girlfriend he wasn't, "I said Shizu-chan's cute." His crimson eyes twinkled in the dark as he brushed his black hair away from his amused eyes. "I bet no one has ever had such a reaction in a haunted house before!"

"…Tch!" Shizuo turned away, feeling his face warm. "Speak for yourself, you threatened the guy!"

Izaya merely smiled and sighed, "But seriously Shizu-chan, you're at least supposed to pretend to be scared even if you're not scared!" He gestured with his free arm, raising his voice, "Like, Kyaaaaaa~! A ghost! I'm so scareed~! Kyaaaa~!"

"Kya kya kya kya," Shizuo muttered stoically in annoyance at Izaya's high pitched voice. "What are you, a girl?"

"I was just demonstrating!" Izaya declared with a wave of his hand, "It's the normal reaction people have in a Haunted House, you know? Ah but I suppose it doesn't apply to you, Shizu-chan's a monster after all!"

Shizuo scoffed as Izaya continued with a wild, amused grin, "Hey Shizu-chan, if you ever lose your job you can apply here!" He spread his free arm, "I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms!"

Shizuo growled and tightened his grip on Izaya's hand threateningly. "Shut up shitty flea or I'll break your fucking fingers!"

"Wow! Shizu-chan's scary!"

But he allowed it when Izaya giggled and intertwined their fingers anyway.

Izaya wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

"Um, Sonohara-san…?"

"Yes, Ryuugamine-kun?"

"Uh…" Mikado said hesitantly as he looked at their intertwined fingers under the lamplight. He blushed. "Y-You don't have to play Izaya-san's game, you know. Izaya-san probably isn't following the rules anyway."

Anri blinked at him. "Do you dislike holding hands with me?"

"N-No! I like it! I-I mean!" Mikado stuttered, face turning red even in the darkness. "I just…don't want you to be uncomfortable!"

To his surprise, Anri smiled at him and he felt his face heat up even more. "I do not dislike our hands being linked." She said softly.

"A-Ah…" Mikado said awkwardly. "That's…good then." He blushed. _She has such a pretty smile…_

They walked in a peaceful silence and Mikado didn't know whether to curse Izaya or be thankful to him. Sure, he got to hold hands with the girl he liked but it was embarrassing! And walking together like this with her…he didn't know what to say! Should he say something? Or should he keep quiet? Ah why had he chosen this place anyway?! She had asked him where he wanted to go and he had been so nervous he'd immediately blurted out the first thing that came to his mind! The Haunted House was usually a place couples went to, wasn't it? Like in anime, where the girl got frightened and clung to the guy…

But then again, Anri wasn't frightened at all. In fact, _he_ was the one who was scared.

Mikado bit his lip. He wished he had an example to follow. Mikado was awkward with girls, and he was even more awkward around the girl he liked. He thought of Shizuo and Izaya. Neither of them was a girl but despite being enemies, they looked so comfortable around each other. There was no awkwardness between them at all or no holding back of feelings. They just did what they wanted to. Mikado frowned lightly. He never thought he would think this, but he kind of…envied them. And they weren't even a real couple…were they?

He sighed. Why couldn't he be more daring like Izaya-san or more honest like Shizuo-san? He had finally gotten the courage to ask Anri out on a date, but he was too nervous to do anything! Maybe Masaomi had a point in wanting to teach him how to talk to girls…yeah he was holding her hand, but it was because Izaya-san had helped him…!

_"Don't waste this chance with Anri-chan, Mikado-kun!"_ He could practically hear the information broker's sing-song voice in his mind. Mikado sighed. Since when was he a matchmaker anyway?

"Are you alright, Ryuugamine-kun?"

"Ah-yes!" Mikado snapped back to reality. He gave a nervous smile. "I'm fine, Sonohara-san."

Anri nodded at him and he followed her as she walked forward determinedly. Mikado looked at her. "Sonohara-san…you can see in here?"

"My eyes are trained to the dark." Anri answered.

"I see…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I…" Mikado inhaled. He looked at Anri apologetically. "Sorry, I just don't know what to say…" he said awkwardly, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I'm not really good at this, and I'm kind of apprehensive of…ghosts."

There, he had followed Shizuo-san's example and had been honest. Mikado peered up. Now what would she say?

"It's alright, Mikado-kun. You don't have to say anything," Anri seemed to hesitate, before giving him a tentative smile. "Just your presence is enough."

"S-Sonohara-san…"

"And you do not have to worry, I will protect you from any 'ghosts'." Anri nodded.

Mikado flushed, but nodded. _"Ah, I'm so pathetic!"_ He thought miserably. _"Having Sonohara-san protect me…I should be protecting her as a man!"_

_"B-But…"_ he looked up at the girl with glasses. Warmth flooded his face. _"Sonohara-san is cute when she smiles…"_

"Ryuugamine-kun." Anri suddenly said. "Something's coming."

"Eh?"

Mikado looked around. He couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything."

Anri narrowed her eyes. "It's coming."

"Eh?!" Mikado whirled around. His eyes widened and he screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Anri was in front of him in a second as he stumbled back and fell onto the floor. _"G-Ghost! It's a ghost!"_

The woman in front of them had hair falling over her eyes like that ghost in the horror movie Kida had forced him to watch, as she advanced towards them with a knife in her hand. He hadn't been able to sleep for a week after that and Kida had teased him about being a scaredy cat. Mikado screamed and covered his face. It was his nightmare come alive!

She smiled at them with an eerily calm smile. "Why helloooo…" she spoke softly, and there were blood stained fangs in her mouth. "What are you two adorable children doing here?"

Anri frowned as she pointed the knife at them. She looked at it. It was fake. It wasn't made of metal, that was paint. She knew what real metal looked like.

But she had promised to protect Mikado. Anri narrowed her eyes as Saika slipped out of her hand which she held behind her back. She drew her sword, pointing it at the surprised woman. "I apologize, but please let us go. We're on a race." Her eyes flashed red as Saika's blade glinted. "This is not a toy."

"S-Sonohara-san!" Mikado gasped.

The woman stared at her for a moment. But she didn't run away screaming. Instead, when Anri lowered her sword, she reached forward and placed her hands on Anri's shoulders, her eyes sparkling. "Wow! Your eyes are _red!"_ She exclaimed, falling completely out of her character. "Oh I'm Miria by the way! Are you a vampire?! Or are you cosplaying as one? Where did you get that sword from?! It looks so real!"

Anri blinked. "It is real." She said. "It is not a toy."

"That's so _cool! _So you're cosplaying as a school girl who's secretly a vampire?_"_

Anri blinked again. "I am not a vampire." She stated.

The long haired 'ghost' which Mikado suddenly didn't find scary anymore blinked. "You're not?"

"No I'm not. Now if you will excuse me," Anri bowed. The woman removed her hands and she turned, sheathing her sword. "Ryuugamine-kun?"

"A-Ah yeah!" He reached up to the hand she held out to him and pulled himself up. "Thank you, Sonohara-san."

"You're welcome." Anri said. She then continued forward, her sword in her other hand. Mikado glanced at it and she said, "Just in case. But I will not cheat."

"Alright…"

"Ah! Hey wait!"

"What's the matter, Miria?!"

"Oh Isaac! I think I just saw a vampire! A real vampire! With a sword!"

"Really?! Where?"

"She ran away! Or maybe she was cosplaying…but her eyes were red!"

The voices faded behind them as Anri walked at a fast pace.

Mikado spoke up, "Ah, Sonohara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" she looked at him and he smiled at her. "Thank you."

He felt silly saying it again but he wanted to say it. Anri blinked then looked at him, "You're welcome, Ryuugamine-kun." She repeated, but somehow, there was more warmth in her voice.

"And-uh-" Mikado scratched the back of his head, "You can call me Mikado, really…"

"…Mikado-kun." Anri said. "I'm glad you're here with me."

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Even more so because he knew she didn't usually smile. But when she did, it took his breath away.

"You're pretty when you smile." The words slipped out before he could stop them and she blinked. He blinked, then his blue eyes widened ad he choked, "I-I mean!" Why the hell did he say that?! It had to be Izaya-san's influence! He didn't- usually say such things-Mikado panicked.

Anri flushed prettily. "Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

Mikado stared, and realized that, as Anri's brown eyes met his blue eyes, that maybe Anri was just as nervous as him. She was a shy girl who was quiet and didn't speak much. But she was different. She didn't want to stand out. But she would protect what was important to her, like when she, him and Masaomi had met in the middle of the Yellow Scarves. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and her friends. She was just…different- and important to him.

Seeing that blush on her face, he gathered up his courage, and smiled at her. "And…" he slid his fingers through hers, speaking shyly.

"I'm happy you're here with me too, Sonohara-san."

And he liked her that way.


	7. Monsters in the Haunted House (Part II)

_Wow, thanks for all the reviews :) I'm glad people really like this story. I was writing the next chapter, but something happened to shut my com down and I lost all that I wrote...it was so frustrating. I haven't rewritten it yet. But here is this chapter for part two of the haunted house. A certain other couple (besides Shizuo and Izaya and Mikado and Anri) makes an appearance. Guess who?_

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya walked through the haunted house. Since their encounter with the 'ghost' who had alerted everyone of Shizuo's presence, they had only encountered a few other 'ghosts' who looked more scared of Shizuo than he was of them, a 'vampire' who was intimidated by Izaya's red eyes and evil grin, and fake traps which Izaya easily dismantled, just for the fun of it, or so he had claimed.

"Hey Shizu-chan, I'm bored." Izaya swung their hands lightly, "Where do you think the exit is?"

"No idea. But we've walked for a while, so it should be near." Shizuo said. At least he hoped it would be. He was getting tired of this place.

"Hmm really?" Izaya leaned his head against Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo shrugged. "Probably."

"Ah." Izaya said. "Hey Shizu-chan, I'm hungry."

What was he? Why was Izaya complaining to him? It wasn't like he could cure Izaya's boredom or his hunger. Shizuo inhaled to control his temper and reminded himself that it was, normal for being Izaya's…date. The brunet sighed. "We'll get something to eat later, alright?" He said impatiently.

Izaya smiled. "Okay, Shizu-chan." He snuggled in closer to Shizuo, "Mmm. Shizu-chan's shoulder is comfortable."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. "I'm not your pillow, damn flea!"

"I didn't say you were. You're my date," Izaya said simply. "As my date, Shizu-chan has the responsibility to allow me to do things like these, you know?" He smirked. "No need to get mad, Shizu-chan!"

"Anyway," Izaya said, adjusting his head against Shizuo's shoulder again. "I hate Shizu-chan, but I like Shizu-chan's shoulder." He snuggled closer.

Shizuo didn't have anything to say to that. So he took a deep breath and wished for this date to be over soon. If he snapped, Izaya would only be amused.

Izaya yawned, breaking the silence, and Shizuo turned to him. "Huh. Even fleas can get tired." He commented.

"Just a bit sleepy," Izaya replied, looking up at Shizuo with something behind his red eyes which Shizuo couldn't identify. "After all, I've been busy planning something big." He smirked.

"…Mm." Shizuo acknowledged. He looked away. He didn't want to know what Izaya had been planning for. As long as it didn't involve him.

Izaya was being unusually quiet, and Shizuo glanced at him. The flea still had his head against his shoulder, and his black hair tickled his sleeve. He yawned softly again, and blinked his half lidded red eyes. Shizuo blinked. It was kind of cute.

The bodyguard froze in his tracks at the thought. Izaya looked up at him curiously. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo slowly turned. He walked up to a wall, and promptly bashed his head against it.

"S-Shizu-chan?!"

_"Fuck! I didn't just think that!" _Shizuo yelled mentally as he sought to get rid of the disturbing thought. _"Izaya isn't cute!"_

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed, "You're not very bright so don't destroy whatever brain cells you have left!"

Shizuo faintly noted that Izaya's remark wasn't as teasing or taunting as usual, almost as if he was worried and the thought was so absurd it made him bang his head against the wall again, which was crumbling under his strength.

"Shizu-chan!" He felt Izaya grab at him and pull at his hand. "What are you doing? Stop it already! Have you finally gone crazy?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Uh," Shizuo slowly brought himself back to reality as Izaya glared at him. At the same time, the wall shattered, but he didn't notice. Had that been panic in the flea's voice? He blinked, and coughed. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"…Shizu-chan can think?"

Shizuo growled. "Shut up or I'll shove you to the floor-"

"How kinky!" Izaya smirked.

"-and leave you here to rot!" Shizuo spat. So much for controlling his temper. Well, he hadn't beaten the flea to a bloody pulp yet. He decided to be satisfied with this level of self control. How much longer did he have to play Izaya's game? If it wasn't for Kasuka…

"Fine, I'll behave!" Izaya said way too cheerfully and moved in close to Shizuo. "I don't want to be separated from Shizu-chan and his shoulder!" He said. "So don't bang your head again okay? Really Shizu-chan, you get angry when I try to hurt you but then you go and hurt yourself!"

Shizuo scoffed. "You'll have to let go eventually." He muttered. "I'm not going out with you like this!" He said. "And it's none of your business." _Even if you're the cause, damn flea._

"Mhm. But it should be fine here, right?"

"Hm." Shizuo mumbled.

"Hey Shizu-chan," Izaya said suddenly, "You alright? Why were you banging your head against the wall?"

"…To get rid of a disturbing thought."

"…Thoughts can't be gotten rid of that way, Shizu-chan."

"Who cares? It helped."

"Huh. Well whatever suits Shizu-chan's protozoan brain!" Izaya said brightly. "Hey Shizu-chan, you broke that wall so let's take a shortcut!" He pointed to the new path opened to them.

"…Tch!"

Stupid flea. Izaya wasn't cute. 'Izaya' and 'cute' were two words which should never be in the same sentence. Unless it was something like, 'Izaya stabbed the cute dog'. Shizuo nodded. That he could understand. But the flea being cute? Never. Spending so much time with the flea was beginning to mess up his brain.

He looked at Izaya as they walked towards the new path, stepping over the pieces of previously solid wall. The information broker still had his head against his shoulder and his hand in his. He blinked up at Shizuo and smiled as his black hair fell over his ruby eyes. "What, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stared. _"He is kind of cute- NO!"_ He quickly turned his head away and resisted the urge to bash his head against the nearest wall – or against Izaya's head 'cause he was sure you didn't do that to your date no matter how much they pissed you off- and he didn't want to carry out the flea out of the Haunted House if he got knocked out.

_"What the __hell __is wrong with me?"_

"Shizu-chan shouldn't think too much, your protozoan brain might explode from overload of information."

Shizuo ignored him. He clenched his teeth. Fine. The flea was cute. Izaya was cute. So what? He was just- cute, because he portrayed the image of cute- on purpose! Like, some stray kitten with big eyes that looked cute, but was actually a vicious cat with sharp claws. Shizuo nodded to himself. Yeah, that made sense. So Izaya looking…cute and acting so docile was all part of his plan to make him let his guard down! Shizuo grinned. It all made sense now!

"What's so funny, Shizu-chan?"

"Nothing." Shizuo said. But he allowed himself to relax. Now that he had figured out the flea's plan, he could be more relaxed now. He just had to keep his guard up.

Just as he thought that, a loud shout shattered the silence, "NOOO CELTY!"

Shizuo blinked. "That's…" he began.

"Shinra's voice, isn't it?" Izaya continued.

Another noise, a scream of fear this time, echoed in the air. Shizuo scowled, looking around, "Is he in danger? Where the hell is he?!"

"There," Izaya pulled him by the hand and they ran to the direction of the scream. If Shizuo didn't know better, he would say Izaya looked almost worried. He watched as the informant dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, lighting up the screen and pointing it forward.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. They soon plowed through the darkness to the sight of Shinra, who had a flashlight on. The light showed them the 'ghost', and Celty- without her helmet.

"Shinra!"

Shinra turned, eyes widening in surprise, "Izaya!" He blinked. "And Shizuo?!"

"What happened?" Shizuo asked. He looked at the scene. The 'ghost' had an expression of pure terror on his face. He backed away, eyes bulging and wide.

"N-No _head_…" he stuttered as he saw the black smoke coming out of where the woman's head should have been, "I-It's a _real _ghost!"

"How rude! My Celty's not a ghost! She's a Dullahan!" Shinra sounded deeply offended as he stood in front of Celty. He frowned. "Apologize to her! You knocked her helmet off! You attacked my Celty!"

[Shinra…] Celty flashed her PDA in the darkness. [It's alright, I don't think he meant to do it.]

"G-GHOST!" The 'ghost' seemed to not be listening to the underground doctor at all as he screamed in abject horror. "SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!"

He ran away screaming, and Shinra, Shizuo and Izaya blinked. More smoke flowed out of Celty.

[Shinra, can you help me find my helmet?]

"Ah yeah!" Shinra said. He shone his flashlight around until he caught sight of Celty's yellow helmet. He picked it up, placed the flashlight in the pocket of his coat, held the helmet with both of his hands and placed it carefully back on his beloved's neck. Shinra smiled widely. "There!"

Celty adjusted her helmet, then typed a message to Shinra. [Thanks, Shinra] She hesitated, before typing another sentence. [And…thank you for…standing up for me just now.]

"…Awww, Celty!" Shinra threw his arms around Celty's neck with a wide smile. "You're blushing, aren't you?! I knew you loved me-owow!"

Shizuo blinked at Celty as she elbowed Shinra in embarrassment. "Celty, you too?" He said.

[Eh?]

"You know, having to deal with annoying people."

There was a silence as Shinra and Izaya stared at him. Shizuo blinked. "What?"

"What? Shizuo?!" Shinra gasped, "How- How can you say that? C-Celty you don't think I'm annoying, do you?!" He cried.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya added, pouting unhappily as he tugged at Shizuo's hand, "I know you're a protozoan, but don't you know what's tact?!"

"Shut up flea, I wasn't talking about you," Shizuo said. Izaya blinked and he quickly continued, "Not that you're not annoying, but I wasn't talking about you just now!"

"Aw, Shizu-chan actually enjoys my company?" Izaya teased.

"Make your own conclusions." Shizuo scoffed and Izaya blinked. He turned back to Celty, who was reassuring Shinra.

[No Shinra, I don't think so.] She typed on her PDA again then flashed the next message, [Shizuo wasn't talking about you.]

Shinra sniffed. "Really?"

Celty nodded, then turned back to Shizuo. [Yeah.] She communicated. [But it doesn't surprise me. I'm…a monster after all.] She typed. [Even in a haunted house…the ghosts-people will be afraid.]

[Kind of ironic, huh?]

"Yeah. Same here." Shizuo shared. He smiled at her. "But you know, I'm kind of glad I'm not the only one." He confessed sheepishly.

"[…Me too.] If Celty had a face, she would have been smiling. [Misery loves company.]

Shizuo chuckled. "True."

[A-Anyway] Shizuo blinked as Celty typed quickly, [What are you doing here, Shizuo? And with- I-Izaya?] She started, then typed in a flustered manner. [A-Are you two holding hands?!]

Izaya grinned as he read Celty's message. He happily made himself comfortable against Shizuo's shoulder, "Why, I'm Shizu-chan's girlfriend of course!"

"What?!" Shinra exclaimed as Celty seemed to choke.

[G-GIRLFRIEND?!]

Shizuo scowled. "I wouldn't say girlfriend," he sneered. "He's not even a girl." Izaya smiled at him and he relented with a frustrated scowl. "We're on a date."

[D-Date?!] Celty's fingers were trembling, [T-Then, that means-]

"No!" Shizuo shouted and Celty and Shinra looked at him. "The damn flea blackmailed me!"

"A-Ah…" Shinra said. He smiled. "But Shizuo, that doesn't sound very effective when you're holding Izaya's hand you know."

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo yelled as Izaya chuckled in amusement. "Flea, tell him why the hell we have to hold hands!"

"Okay!" Izaya smirked mischievously, "Shinra! Shizu-chan is holding hands with me 'cause he secretly likes holding my hand-"

Shizuo twitched. With his free hand, he lifted up Izaya by the collar, glaring with a twisted grin on his face, "What was that, Izaya-kuuun?" He said, shaking the laughing shorter man.

"Eh, why that reaction, Shizu-chan? Could it be you actually do like holding my hand?" Izaya teased.

"WANNA REPEAT THAT AGAIN?!"

"Wah! Shizu-chan's turned violent!" Izaya continued laughing, tilting his head with a taunting smirk and an amused look on his face. "Scary, scary! Someone save me from the Monster in this Haunted House!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Eh, here? In front of Celty and Shinra? Shizu-chan I know you're a protozoan but-"

"GOD DAMN IT I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

"HAHAHAHA! SHIZU-CHAN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS HILARIOUS!"

"WHY YOU FUCKING FLEA!"

"Ah, why do you always use that crude word with me? Could it be, Shizu-chan actually-"

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!"

"Ah? Sorry to disappoint Shizu-chan, but I don't dream of you that way-"

[Shinra!] Celty finally managed. [Do something! This conversation is getting extremely disturbing!]

"A-Ah!" Shinra said once he saw how Celty's shoulders were trembling. He stepped forward bravely, and couldn't help but notice how even though Shizuo had Izaya up by the collar of his jacket with one hand, his other hand was still clasping Izaya's. He sighed at the almost comedic sight and began waving his hands, "Hey guys! If you want to fight don't do it here! You're scaring my Celty!"

Shizuo started at that. He growled and dropped Izaya, who chuckled and quickly regained his perfect balance. "Sorry Celty." He mumbled. "The flea was pissing me off."

[It's…okay.] Celty flashed him her PDA, as she tried her best to ignore how Shizuo was _still _holding Izaya's hand. She tried not to remember how actions spoke louder than words as she typed her next words. [So…blackmail?]

"Yeah yeah it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later," Shizuo said. "But can we talk about it outside? We're kind of on a race here. And I want to get out of this place." He muttered.

[R-Race?]

"Against Mikado-kun and Anri-chan!" Izaya answered.

[Anri-chan's here?] Celty was surprised.

"Anri?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's on a date with Mikado-kun," Izaya smirked. "We ran into them just now."

[O-Oh…]

"Well, I think the exit's that way," Shinra pointed his flashlight. "That looks like a door, doesn't it?"

The light shone on what looked like a worn out, medieval styled door. Shizuo walked over to it, dragging Izaya with him in the process. Izaya reached out and tugged at the ring surrounded by chains. "Shizu-chan, I think it's stuck."

"You're useless." Shizuo scoffed. He pushed Izaya's hand away, "Get back."

Before anyone could react, he grabbed the heavy chains and snapped them against the door with one hand. He then pulled his fist back and slammed it into the door. It gave way before his inhuman strength and fell back, broken chains and all, allowing light to flood in.

People gasped as they stepped out into the open. Shinra brushed away the dust from his coat. He looked back at the door, surrounded by plaster from the wall and broken chains, then turned his gaze to the real exit. "Uh Shizuo-kun? I think you just made an exit…literally."

[I think that was a fake exit to trick people] Celty revealed.

"…Whatever. We're out, aren't we?"

"Protozoan brute," Izaya said in amusement. He skipped happily forward, bringing Shizuo along with him. "Ah, at last! Out of the darkness and into the light! Blue sky!" He swept his hand, "Warm sun!" He turned his head and grinned at the shocked people staring at them, "Humans! I LOVE HUMANS!"

Shizuo scoffed and ignored Izaya's comment as the people stared at Izaya like he was crazy. He had to take his frustration out on something, didn't he? He actually felt a little better now.

[S-So…] Celty began, [You two…date? How did that happen?]

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Like I said, the flea blackmailed me."

[But…you two are holding hands…] If Celty had a voice, it would have sounded faint.

"A rule." Shizuo said. "He was trying to matchmake the kids."

[Eh?]

"Aw, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra seemed to have gotten over his surprise at seeing them together, "No need to be shy! If you've suddenly decided you like Izaya-kun it's-OWOWOW!"

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT FLEA!" Shizuo yelled, ready to strangle Shinra as Izaya basked in the sun happily, roaming his gaze across his humans. "WANT TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN?!"

"O-Okay." Shinra gasped, choking, "I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!"

Shizuo scowled and released the underground doctor, who doubled over, coughing.

[S-Shinra! Are you alright?] Celty asked worriedly. She turned to Shizuo. [S-Shizuo! You didn't have to do that!]

"..Sorry." Shizuo mumbled. "He was pissing me off. I didn't break his neck or anything."

"Y-You're strong even with one hand," Shinra managed. He stood up. "Hey Celty, won't you hold my hand?"

[W-What?!] The Dullahan spluttered.

"But! Shizuo and Izaya are holding hands! Don't you think we should hold hands too?" Shinra pouted. "We're a lovey dovey couple, aren't we?"

Shizuo growled, "Are you implying I'm _lovey dovey _with the flea, Shinra?" He said dangerously. Izaya was still inhaling the fresh air with a happy smile and being oblivious – or so it seemed.

"A-Ah no, of course not!" Shinra laughed nervously. He turned back to his beloved, "Celty…"

Trails of black smoke had started to leak from Celty's helmet as she felt nauseous at the thought of Shizuo and Izaya being 'lovey dovey'. She shook her head furiously, and typed frantically, [Don't say that, Shinra! I don't want to imagine it! It's disgusting!] Her fingers flew across the keypad, [A-And I'm not holding your hand! It's embarrassing!]

"Eh?! But Celty~!"

The conversation was interrupted as there was a loud bang. People gasped and they turned their gazes to where a girl with short black hair and glasses and a black haired boy with blue eyes stood, obstructed by the dust from the fallen door.

As the dust cleared, Izaya caught sight of Saika sliding back into Anri's body. He smirked. Well, he guessed they had 'cheated' too.

"Anri-chan! Mikado-kun! Over here!"

Anri moved her gaze. She narrowed her brown eyes and stepped over the door she had slashed with her sword. Mikado stumbled after her, but managed to regain his balance.

"…Did you satisfy all the conditions?"

"Definitely! Do I look like the type to cheat?" Izaya smirked. He held up Shizuo's hand with his into the air. Shizuo blinked.

"Holding hands, check," Izaya smiled, "No running, check." He dropped their hands. "If we had run we would have been here a long time ago. Oh and I didn't threaten anyone, in fact someone threatened me!" He shrugged. "You can ask Shizu-chan."

"Someone threw a plastic knife at him." Shizuo admitted. "Though he threatened the guy-"

"Now Shizu-chan, that doesn't count!" Izaya interrupted. "It was a defensive reaction!"

"Whatever."

Anri looked down at her and Mikado's intertwined fingers as Mikado blushed. "Hands together, check." She said softly. She looked up at Izaya. "We didn't run either. I did not cheat, according to your definition." She said. She had used Saika to cut down the door but she had not used it to control anyone to tell her where the exit was.

"Mhmm." Izaya conceded. He smiled slyly. "But I still won." He said smugly.

"Tch." Shizuo snorted. Just who was the one who had broken down the door? The flea couldn't even budge the thing. It was just like the bastard to claim all the credit for himself.

"Oh of course Shizu-chan helped too! He made an exit for us!"

…Never mind. What was wrong with the flea today? He wasn't being very…flea-like.

"What do you want, Izaya-san?"

"Well, I was bored and just wanted to race you, Anri-chan," Izaya said casually. He looked at her with a smirk. "But now that you mention it…"

Izaya thought for a while, then his smirk widened. He moved forward, letting his hand slip away from Shizuo's. The brunet looked at Izaya as he spread his arms with a taunting smile.

"Why don't you kiss Mikado-kun…Anri-chan?"


	8. The Taming of the Flea

_Shorter chapter, this is the second time I typed it out since one third of it was lost the first time when my com shut down, so it may seem a bit rushed...anyway thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. Enjoy :) Next chapter will be sort of a Shizaya interlude (even though this is a Shizaya date there ironically hasn't been much Shizaya 'cause they always get interrupted lol) in Shizuo's 3rd person POV and it's gonna be long judging from what I've written, so I tried to encompass the different parts ('cause I usually write in parts and future scenes then link them so I can give previews which kind of sound not only like episode previews but like AMVs with the characters' voices in different places, maybe 'cause I've been watching too many of them...) in the preview so that it won't seem so lengthy. And I'll shut up now because this author's note is lengthy enough._

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_The Taming of the Flea_

* * *

"…What?"

"Oh you heard me," Izaya said casually, but his smile was sly, "Come on Anri-chan, it's just a kiss!" He waved a hand, "You don't even have to kiss him on the lips, okay?"

"I fail to see how this will have any benefit to you, Izaya-san." Anri said, her eyes narrowed.

"Eh? Who said this was about me? This is about you!" Izaya smirked as he looked at Anri, "You aren't going to back out of our deal…are you, Anri-chan?"

Anri stood in silence as she felt various gazes on her and Izaya sighed and smiled with an expectant gaze, spreading his arms grandly, "Everyone's waiting, Anri-chan!"

"I-Izaya-san!" Mikado finally spoke, blue eyes wide, "You don't have to do this! I don't want Sonohara-san to do anything she doesn't want to!"

Izaya waved him off, "Trust me, Mikado-kun, you'll thank me later." He brushed off the black haired boy's protests and turned back to Anri, "Get on with it will you? Anri-chan."

Anri inhaled. Slowly, she turned to look at Mikado. "I'm sorry, Mikado-kun." She said quietly. "But can I kiss you?"

Mikado nodded numbly, feeling himself blush, _"W-Why is she apologizing?! Could it be she doesn't want to kiss me?!" _He shouted in his mind, feeling a sudden nervousness overcome him even though he wasn't the one who was going to kiss the other.

Anri leaned in towards Mikado. He felt his face warm even more as her soft lips brushed against his cheek in a gentle kiss, causing him to blush furiously. It happened so fast, too fast, and as he blinked, Anri had already turned away from him and he tried to hide his disappointment.

The silence was broken as Izaya clapped twice and gave a smile.

"See Anri-chan? You can love after all!"

Anri narrowed her eyes in unusual anger. In a flash, she had Saika in her hand, the dangerous blade directed towards the heart of the smirking informant, its appearance causing frightened gasps from the people around them.

"I will cut you."

"Come on now Anri-chan," Izaya drawled with an evil smirk on his face. "I told you not to underestimate me, right?" He sighed. "I didn't want to fight on my date with Shizu-chan today, but…" he drew his knife with an amused smirk, pointing it up in the air as the sunshine shone off the sharp blade, giving it a malicious glint. "I guess there's no choice. Really, and I thought I'd do a good deed for once…"

"Mikado-kun," Anri's eyes glowered red as she looked critically at her smirking opponent. Mikado started. "Stand back." She said. "Izaya-san, we will take this somewhere else, if you will."

"S-Sonohara-san…"

"Hmm of course, I wouldn't want to scare my beloved humans," Izaya sang with a malicious smile as he drank in the fearful gazes of his humans around him. He directed the blade of the knife diagonally towards Anri. "But remember Anri-chan, there's a reason I can keep up with Shizu-chan-" Izaya blinked as a hand intercepted and fished the knife out of his hand. "Eh?"

Crack!

Izaya's eyes widened. He whirled around, staring up at the tall brunet with a broken knife in his hands with a disbelieving gaze, "S-Shizu-chan!" He exclaimed. "You-my knife!"

"Hm?" Shizuo looked at him. He then looked down at the broken knife in his hands. "Ah. It broke." He said in realization. Izaya stared at him and he shrugged. "But it's not a big deal, is it? I've broken many of your knives before."

"B-But…" Izaya stuttered, and Shizuo found it amusing, "I didn't even stab Shizu-chan!"

"Oh yeah." Shizuo said. He pondered for a bit as everyone looked at him in surprise, then took the half with the blade of the knife and stabbed it into his arm.

There were gasps and screams as blood flowed out. Shizuo pulled the blade out and dropped the two halves of the knife onto the floor. He swept the blood away with his hand, then turned to the stunned Izaya. "There. This knife stabbed me." He said simply. He ground the broken metal under his heel. "So it deserves to be broken."

Izaya stared. "Technically, Shizu-chan, you stabbed yourself-"

"Technicalities," Shizuo mocked Izaya with an almost teasing grin, "Don't matter, do they?"

"Now," Izaya blinked as Shizuo grabbed his wrist. "Do you want to continue this date or not? If not, I'm going home."

Izaya blinked again, still trying to comprehend Shizuo's unpredictability which seemed to have evolved into another level, "Of course, Shizu-chan-"

"Good. Then shut up and follow me. Don't ruin the kids' date."

"What?" Izaya protested as Shizuo dragged him away. "Shizu-chan-!"

"Don't waste my precious time, flea. Your matchmaking project is done."

"But breaking my knife when I didn't even stab you…Shizu-chan you're lucky I didn't use my switchblade!"

"Whatever."

"Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo sighed in exasperation. "Look, are you my girlfriend or not?" He said impatiently.

Izaya blinked at the unexpected question. "Well for today, I'm Shizu-chan's girlfriend…"

"Right. You're the one who asked me out on this date." Shizuo looked down at Izaya, "And I don't care if you're the flea, no girlfriend of mine threatens people."

"But Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned slowly, "I can be a _bad _girl-isn't that the trend-"

"You can't. You're not a girl." Shizuo replied evenly. "You're just my girlfriend for today."

"…There's a difference?"

"Of course. Now didn't you want to get something to eat…Izaya-kun?"

"Why is Shizu-chan being so sweet all of a sudden?" Izaya smirked as he clung to Shizuo's arm, "Could it be Shizu-chan actually likes me?"

"Shut up. I'm just taking responsibility." Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the smirking raven haired man, "So you should take responsibility too as my girlfriend, huh," he smirked, "Izayaa-kun?"

"Of course! I shall be the best girlfriend Shizu-chan has ever had!" Izaya proclaimed brightly. He paused, then smiled. "Ah wait, Shizu-chan has_ never _had a girlfriend, has he?"

Shizuo scowled. "Shut up."

"Heh, I feel so special!" Izaya exclaimed.

"I said shut up!"

Izaya smiled widely as he held onto Shizuo. As they walked away (or rather, Shizuo strode away and Izaya skipped alongside him), he turned and waved to the staring people. "Bye bye!" He said too cheerfully as he waved with a happy smile, "Anri-chan! We'll continue this another day! Enjoy your date with Mikado-kun, okay?"

Shizuo looked back. He raised his free hand and gave a wry smile. "I'll see you guys another time. Bye." He nodded to Celty. "Enjoy your date with Shinra."

He ignored the whispers and murmurs of Heiwajima Shizuo being in the vicinity with someone who looked like Orihara Izaya – or maybe it was Orihara Izaya since the man was the only one who dared to approach Heiwajima Shizuo- and how he was a monster who had stabbed his own arm. Shizuo looked to the side. "Hey flea. Don't cling on to that arm." He moved his free arm, "If you want to cling, cling on to this one."

"Hmmm?" Izaya blinked. He looked at Shizuo's expression, then smiled. "Ah, Shizu-chan accidentally stabbed himself too hard, didn't he?" He teased with an amused smirk. "After all, when I stab Shizu-chan, the knife will only go 5 millimetres into your inhuman skin!"

"Ah Shizu-chan's such a monster! He can't even control his own strength on himself!"

"…Shut up and move."

Surprisingly, Izaya obeyed. He let go of Shizuo's arm and skipped to the bodyguard's other side, holding on to Shizuo's left arm. He peered over curiously, "Hey Shizu-chan, you don't need medical attention, do you? Shinra's just over there."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay, Shizu-chan. We shouldn't disturb his date with Celty, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Shizu-chan, want me to kiss it better~?"

_"No! _Don't you dare. You'll suck more blood out instead, you _flea_."

"Wah~! Shizu-chan has so little faith in me! How hurtful!"

"Glad you know, Izayaaaaa-KUN!"

"Eh…" Shinra broke the awkward silence that had descended. He sweatdropped. "What just happened?"

[I'm not sure myself…]

"Izaya-san retreated." Mikado said in surprise.

_Shizuo Shizuo SHIZUO. HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO. STRONG LOVE STRONG LOVE LOVE LOVE SHIZUO. HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO LOVE LOVE LOVE SHIZUO-HEIWAJIMA-LOVE-_

Anri bit her lip and let Saika slide back into her body. "Heiwajima-san broke Izaya-san's knife." She said once the voice stopped. "Heiwajima-san stabbed himself with the broken knife, then pulled Izaya-san away."

"And Izaya-san seemed happy to be pulled away?" Mikado questioned in confusion. "He was smiling and clinging on to Shizuo-san. He…called himself Shizuo-san's girlfriend? And Shizuo-san agreed?" The black haired boy blinked, puzzled. "But Izaya-san is a guy, right?" _He's only a girl online, as Kanra…_

Anri nodded. "How peculiar." She said softly.

"But…I think he said bye to us." Mikado flushed at the reminder of the raven haired man's words. "And…"

"Um, Sonohara-san…"

"Ryuugamine-kun…"

The two teens started, then blushed and looked away. "J-Just now…" Mikado began nervously, wringing his hands. "When you…kissed me…"

"I apologize, Ryuugamine-kun," Anri said, averting her gaze, "It was the penalty for losing the race." She swallowed. "I understand if you did not like it-"

"No!" Anri looked at him in surprise, but Mikado went on, "I liked it! Please don't apologize!"

"Ryuugamine-kun…"

"I mean…that's the truth," Mikado flushed. "I really liked it…and, it's Mikado, remember?" He said with a shy smile.

"Alright, Mikado-kun," Anri smiled back at him. "I'm glad you did not dislike it. I…liked it too."

Mikado smiled happily. "Sonohara-san…"

"And um," Anri coughed, blushing, "You…can call me Anri…if you want."

"…Anri-chan." Mikado's smile widened. He hesitated, before taking hold of her hand shyly. She flushed, but smiled back at him.

"Awww!" Shinra grinned widely, causing the two teens to blink. He looked at them in amusement. "Young love! Isn't it sweet, Celty?!"

Celty nodded. [You two look good together.] She flashed her PDA. [I'm glad you're happy, Anri-chan :)]

Anri smiled shyly, "Thank you, Celty-san."

[And…please don't mind Izaya. He's always like that.] Celty typed quickly. [You should try not to let him get to you.] Her fingers moved fast and Anri blinked at the next message. [If you do, he will only provoke you more! He's that type of guy.]

"Ah." Anri said. She shook her head with an almost wry smile. "I understand. But I'm okay now." There was what looked like the slightest amusement in her brown eyes. "Heiwajima-san helped out."

"Yeah," Mikado agreed. He smiled. "Shizuo-san was kind of cool." He said admiringly. "He's always chasing after Izaya-san, but I've never seen anyone stop him like that."

"Ah, I guess if there's anyone who can rein in Izaya it's Shizuo!" Shinra declared in amusement with a wide smile. "They're good for each other, right Celty?"

[I guess…] Celty replied. [I mean, as strange as it sounds, I also think Shizuo just controlled Izaya. Even though I still can't believe it myself, he stopped Izaya from fighting Anri-chan.] She typed, then flashed her PDA again. [And, it's not like they're lovey dovey…] she mused. She remembered the stunned expression on Izaya's face. If it was like this, it was fine for her. Like Shinra said, Izaya needed someone to keep him in line anyway. Someone needed to put him in his place. Shizuo and Izaya were on a date, or so they claimed, but besides Izaya clinging onto Shizuo and claiming to be his girlfriend and Shizuo seeming to not mind his presence, they weren't being that different from usual. She nodded to herself. She didn't know about Izaya, but she was sure Shizuo knew what he was doing. As long as they were not lovey dovey…the Dullahan shuddered at the memory. She just couldn't imagine, and she didn't want to.

Anri nodded. "It is unexpected, but it seems that Izaya-san chose his date with Heiwajima-san over a duel with me." She said contemplatively. "Despite the fact that he initiated it."

"And…it sounds impossible but," Mikado mused. He blushed slightly. "I think Izaya-san actually sounded sincere when he told Anri-chan to enjoy her date…with me." He blushed harder. If Shizuo-san had such a…positive influence on Izaya-san…he mentally noted to thank the man next time he saw him.

"Maybe." Anri murmured. Maybe Orihara Izaya had been happy with his date and wanted them to enjoy their date too. It was a strange thing to even think about. But she looked at their joined hands and smiled. Mikado smiled back, his cheeks pink.

"You two are so cute together!" Shinra exclaimed with a cheerful grin. He moved to Celty, looking at her with loving eyes. "But of course, Celty and I are the most lovey-dovey-Owww!"

[Stop saying that, Shinra!] Celty typed furiously as Shinra rubbed his abused stomach. [W-We are not lovey-dovey!]

Shinra pouted. "But Celty!" He sighed when she didn't relent. But he smiled anyway, just the fact that they were finally able to go out on a date together was enough for him. He turned back to Mikado and Anri. "It was surprising, but it was a good thing Izaya stopped, huh?" He said almost fondly.

Anri nodded. "Yes." She agreed softly, glad that her date with Mikado was not ruined.

Mikado looked at her then smiled as he clasped her hand. He voiced the idea which was on all of their minds.

"Shizuo-san makes Izaya-san seem more…human."

* * *

Izaya sighed as he turned his gaze away from Mikado. "That boy really has to grow a backbone!"

Shizuo scoffed, "Like you're any good with women."

"Oh I can be charming with the ladies!" Izaya said with a casual grin, "Why, one of them even almost committed suicide because of me!" He smiled at the memory. "And if you remember back in high school, I was popular with the girls! They practically worshipped me!"

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Aw, is Shizu-chan curious about my love life?" Izaya smiled. "I love my humans Shizu-chan, but I'm not romantically interested in any of them."

"Then what about me?"

"You're not a girl, Shizu-chan. You won't fall for me."

"Hm. Good point." Shizuo said and turned away. He didn't see the expression on Izaya's face.

There was silence for a while, before Izaya started almost hesitantly, "Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your arm's still bleeding."

"Ah." Shizuo said as he looked at the blood on his arm. "It's no big deal. I'll just use super glue when I get home."

"…Super glue?"

"Yeah."

"Eh Shizu-chan," Izaya extended a hand, "You do know super glue is for fixing broken objects and _not_ broken skin, right?"

Shizuo blinked. He raised his hand to scratch at his head. "Yeah but it worked that time that guy stabbed me with a pen…" he nodded at the memory. "Yeah. It worked pretty well."

"Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked, although his eyebrow was twitching, "Didn't I tell you? When people stab you it has little effect on your monster skin. But when you stab yourself…"

Shizuo blinked at him in confusion. "But it doesn't really hurt." He said. He shook his arm, flinging blood in all directions and causing the people around him to gasp in fear.

Izaya slapped a hand to his forehead, his grin unstable on his lips, "You _protozoan_," he deadpanned, grabbing Shizuo's hand and pulling insistently, "Come!"

"Huh?" Shizuo said as Izaya pulled him away, "Oi, Izaya. Where are we going?"

"To attend to your wound. I'm _not_ walking around with you bleeding all over!"

"It's just my arm- it's no big deal-"

"_Shizu-chan_. Just shut up and follow me!"

Shizuo blinked.

"…Okay."

* * *

_Next Chapter: To Heal a Monster and to Hurt a Flea_

* * *

_"GET THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU, YOU DAMN FLEA!"_

_"Hurt me? And when have you ever be able to do that? HAHAHA! Shizu-chan is really funny! Instead of being grateful I patched him up, he wants to hurt me! HURT ME! This date must have really messed up your protozoan brain!"_

* * *

_"Get away…Izaya."_

_"It hurts more when Shizu-chan walks away from me. So if Shizu-chan wants to hurt me…he should walk away."_

* * *

_"I told you, didn't I? Shizu-chan can't hurt me if he walks towards me. In fact, I can hurt Shizu-chan."_

* * *

_"Why the fucking hell aren't you AFRAID?! YOU'RE FUCKING SECONDS AWAY FROM YOUR DEATH, FUCKING FLEA!"_

_"Huh? Why would I be afraid? Since when was I afraid of Shizu-chan?"_

* * *

_"Orihara Izaya is now defenceless. He has no more weapons on him. If Heiwajima Shizuo wants to kill him, he should do it now."_

* * *

_"Why? Why aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Why are you the one to accept me?"_

* * *

_"Oscar Wilde said, people aren't good or bad, only charming or tedious. Charming or tedious, I still love my humans."_

_"But Shizu-chan is both charming and tedious, so Shizu-chan isn't human."_

* * *

_"Humans are immortal – not in themselves but their existence. So because I love humans, and they say love is the strongest emotion, doesn't that make me immortal? Almost like a God, huh?"_

* * *

_"Death, huh? I'm an atheist and a realist, so I don't believe in God, it hasn't been proven that this omniscient being called 'God' exists. If you fear death, you fear life itself. And how can you fear life, right Shizu-chan? Living is so fun! Watching my precious humans! Loving humans!"_

_"And hating Shizu-chan, of course! Shizu-chan is a monster after all!"_

* * *

_"Death doesn't exist to me. I can't be afraid of something that doesn't exist."_

_"Shizu-chan who can't die is going to kill me who can die! It makes Shizu-chan seem even more of a monster, right?!"_

* * *

_"Thank you."_

_"…Did Shizu-chan just thank me?"_

_"Yeah. I did."_

_"Shizu-chan is acting weird."_

_"Weird to you, flea. This is normal for me."_

* * *

_"If anyone kills you, it will be me. I won't allow anyone else to kill you."_

_"I'll kill them before they can kill you."_

* * *

_"I CAN'T BE DAMNED BY GOD BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! I HATE YOU TOO, SHIZU-CHAAANNNN~!"_


	9. To Heal a Monster and to Hurt a Flea

_Here is the extra long chapter, hopefully this will be the longest chapter since this fic is long enough as it is. Haha. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I'm quite a slow updater compared to others in this fandom, probably because of fading interest, but I've gained some interest back for this story at least. I mean, I want to write more so Shizuo and Izaya can meet more people because I like all the characters in Durarara. So I had to get over this Shizaya chapter (though I got carried away in the end...heh looks like I still really like them together) It's really long but at least the cotton candy chapter which I planned earlier is up next, preview's at the end since people seem to enjoy it. :) Anyway this chapter delves a bit into the serious side of Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship, unlike the previous chapters. May this chapter be worth the wait._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_To Heal a Monster and to Hurt a Flea_

* * *

"Shizu-chan, keep still!"

"…Sorry. It tickles."

Shizuo stared at Izaya, who was looking like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He rubbed at the wound with the cotton wool for a little more before he put it on the bench and picked up the bandage.

"They didn't have the proper medical bandage," Izaya muttered idly as he wrapped the bandage around Shizuo's arm, "After all, no one gets seriously injured in an amusement park."

"Really, we can just use superglue-" Shizuo stared as Izaya glared at him. He held up his free hand. "Okay." He said quickly. "We won't use superglue."

"But seriously," Shizuo said as he looked at the bandage. He frowned. "Why is it pink?"

Izaya shrugged. "They probably had it ready for kids."

Shizuo growled and made to rip his arm away but Izaya held on, "Relax Shizu-chan. I'm not calling you a kid, contrary to what you're thinking." He said as he bandaged Shizuo's arm, "I'm just stating from their point of view. How would they know Heiwajima Shizuo was going to be in the amusement park today, right?"

Shizuo blinked. He had nothing to say to that. He knew he caused destruction wherever he went. He was just thankful that this time, the person he had hurt was himself. So he kept quiet and let Izaya bandage his arm, watching the flea focus on his injury.

…Why was _Izaya _bandaging his arm anyway? _Orihara Izaya?_

"Done!" Izaya said, a note of satisfaction in his voice. He smiled as he looked at his handiwork. "Ah. Even if it's pink, this is better than bleeding all over, ne Shizu-chan?"

"Uh yeah," Shizuo said as he stared at the pink bandage on his arm. He realized this was the…first time that someone had patched him up. Not counting the times when he had woken up in the hospital with his arm in a cast. That didn't count for it had happened too many times. But a time when he got injured, just injured, and not having broken bones or any really serious injuries, and someone had taken the trouble to bandage his injury…he couldn't remember it. He was a monster after all and he was considered to be indestructible. He always took care of his injuries by himself.

The word was in his throat, making him feel uncomfortable. Izaya was staring at him, and he managed to get it out. "Thanks." He decided not to add that even when he had been shot, he had survived after losing so much blood. It hadn't hurt as much as it should have. Izaya didn't need to know that. He might think Shizuo was being ungrateful, which he wasn't.

He was actually quite grateful someone cared about him enough to be…worried over an injury of his, even if that someone was Izaya. He himself didn't really care much for his injuries, counting his recovery on his indestructible body. It was something so foreign but it almost made him feel…happy, if the warm feeling in his heart was happiness. To have someone care for him in such a simple manner. As if he was just another human being, and not a monster.

Izaya blinked, then smiled. "Aw, Shizu-chan thanked me!" Izaya grinned up at him, "I'm so happy!"

_"I'm the one who's happy." _Shizuo thought idly. He doubted Izaya would understand. The flea would just mock him. But that didn't matter, since Izaya had done it anyway. Patched his injury up when he didn't even need to.

"Ahhh…it's no problem, Shizu-chan! After all, using _superglue_ to take care of an injury…" Izaya sighed, waving a hand, "Even if it's an idea from your protozoan brain, it's still absurd!"

"Oh and Shizu-chan did stab himself because of me," Izaya shrugged, but there was a light flush on his cheeks. "So I had to take some responsibility, right? It's not as if counts as my win, because Shizu-chan did it voluntarily…" he trailed off. "I wasn't the one who hurt Shizu-chan this time."

"Ah, but if Shizu-chan had stabbed himself and walked away, I wouldn't have cared!" Izaya smiled as he held out his hand, "That would be Shizu-chan's own fault. But now since Shizu-chan and I are together, I can't have Shizu-chan bleeding all over the amusement park! I wouldn't want people to think I stabbed Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stared. Was Izaya…embarrassed?

He was. It was faint but because of Izaya's pale skin he could see the tint of pink on his cheeks. Shizuo realized something strange. He was actually learning about Izaya on this…date. Things like the flea tended to ramble when he was embarrassed to cover it up. He took to justifying himself, maybe to make himself feel better. Yeah, that sounded like the flea.

Shizuo smiled, and Izaya blinked. "W-What?"

Was it his imagination or did the pink on Izaya's cheeks just darken? But Shizuo continued smiling, feeling strangely content, "Hey Izaya," he said casually as he looked at the pink bandage on his arm, "You bandaged other people before? You're pretty good at it." He commented, stretching his arm. "It isn't too tight but it isn't too loose either."

"That's coming from a protozoan who uses superglue to take care of his injuries." Izaya said in amusement. He waved a casual hand, "Of course not, Shizu-chan. But I've taken care of my own injuries, you know."

"Your own injuries?"

"Come on Shizu-chan, surely that isn't coming from you!"

"Eh?"

Izaya stared at him in exasperation. "Shizu-chan. Not everyone has monster skin like you do." He said. "Don't you think I would have gotten hurt at times?"

"I…" Shizuo said slowly, the realization coming to him like a sudden flash that was too bright. "Hurt you?"

"Huh? Of course, Shizu-chan couldn't have missed every time, right?" Izaya said casually. He smirked in wry amusement. "And unlike Shizu-chan I don't have monster skin. I can get hurt."

Hurt. Hurt. He had hurt someone again. Even if that someone was Izaya…he had hurt someone. He had hurt someone without being hurt in return. And he hadn't even _known _it.

All this time…when he had been frustrated at never being able to hit Izaya…he had actually hit him? He had actually hurt him? Izaya had gone home with injuries…possibly serious injuries that hurt. He could vaguely remember…times when Izaya came into the classroom limping, laughing it off when Shinra asked him and saying he had just fallen down the stairs, that it wasn't a big deal. He had chalked it up to the flea wanting attention, he had always been an attention seeker, always needing to have attention on him.

How many times had Izaya gotten hurt in those years by him without him even knowing?

Shizuo clenched his fist. When would he be able to stop hurting people? When would he ever learn to control this monster strength?

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo felt suddenly afraid. A sense of fear swept over him as he looked at Izaya. Even if it was the flea…currently, he didn't want to hurt him. Not when had he been the first one to patch up an injury of his which he didn't even need to. He didn't care what Izaya's reasons were to justify himself and his pride, he had done it and that was all that mattered to Shizuo. It meant that, even for just a moment, Izaya had looked at him as a human being. Someone had looked at him as someone who wasn't a monster.

Izaya was…spending time with him. Izaya had spent time with him willingly. He had made Izaya scream for his life on the roller coaster ride, when he had dragged him along on the roller coaster and performed a feat only a monster like him could do and enjoy it, and Izaya was still with him. He had kept the monster company.

What was wrong with him? It was the flea. He should have no qualms hurting him – hell, he had always wanted to hurt him for the flea deserved to be hurt for the fucked up things he had done to him and other people. He had always wanted to kill the flea and get rid of him from his life once and for fucking all.

But right now, Shizuo couldn't care about that. Couldn't even remember his original intentions with Izaya. Not when he was standing there, defenceless, oblivious of the dormant rage in his system. He had to…get away.

Shizuo backed away, and Izaya looked at him in confusion. "Shizu-chan-"

"Get away."

"Huh?"

"I SAID TO GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"W-What." Izaya seemed genuinely stunned. His red eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Shizu-chan?! What's wrong with you?! Just now you were grateful to me and now you're angry?! Make up your mind, you protozoan!"

Angry. Izaya was angry. At him. There was only one way he knew how to deal with anger.

He was angrier. Angry at himself for not noticing he had hurt someone. Angry at his newfound concern for the flea. Angry at the whole fucked up situation that wasn't even supposed to happen. Why had it happened? Why the hell did Izaya have to do this? If he hadn't things wouldn't have turned out this way! He wouldn't be feeling…this _fear_. This familiar _fear_ of hurting a person with his monstrous strength.

This fear of hurting Izaya.

"GET THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU, YOU DAMN FLEA!"

Izaya sneered at him, his features twisting in anger, "Hurt me? And when have you _ever_ be able to do that?" He threw his head back and laughed, "HAHAHA! Shizu-chan is really funny! Instead of being grateful I patched him up, he wants to _hurt_ me! HURT _ME_!" He laughed again, spreading his arms wide, "This date must have really messed up your protozoan brain!"

_"I will hurt you."_ Shizuo thought furiously in his mind, almost desperately. _"You fucking flea! I will hurt you if you don't get away now!_"

If he threw a punch at Izaya now, he wouldn't be able to dodge it. This wasn't the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya wasn't prepared. Izaya believed he wouldn't hurt him. That he couldn't hurt him. That was his mistake. Izaya was always prepared in their encounters.

But now, Izaya hadn't come skipping along in that damn irritating way and just conveniently dodging the vending machine. He always…gave a warning before they began their chase. Before he attacked Izaya.

And his anger was rising. That familiar red haze was clouding his mind, building up in his chest until he wanted to scream, until he couldn't think straight, until he wanted to hurt Izaya, grab that laughing flea and slam his face into the fucking ground, until he tried desperately to get out the words that would knock fucking sense into the flea's head and make him fucking run away like the fucking flea he was. Run away from the monster like him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Shizuo bellowed the words, screamed them as loud as he could so that maybe it would make his damn body be aware of his real intentions, so that they would ring in his head endlessly and maybe it would help to rein in this fucking anger, this monstrous rage that urged him to pick up the nearest bench and throw it at the unsuspecting Izaya. He took several steps back, the monster in him rearing its ugly head as he clenched his fist so hard it was beginning to hurt. "BUT I WILL! I FUCKING WILL!"

"What are you talking about? Shizu-chan has always wanted to hurt me. Shizu-chan is _always _trying to hurt me. Shizu-chan wants to kill me, right?"

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"_

"What, just because we're on a date Shizu-chan suddenly doesn't want to hurt me? Does Shizu-chan not hate me now?" Izaya smirked, raising a hand tauntingly, "But that can't be. Shizu-chan always wants to hurt," he pointed at himself, "Me, right?

_"I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

But he couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in his throat. His hand was raising, his body was disobeying his commands and instead of backing away, his feet were moving forward as Izaya looked up at him.

He was going to hurt Izaya. And Izaya was going to let him.

_"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! GET AWAY YOU STUPID FLEA!"_

"After all, Shizu-chan _hates _me."

_"GET AWAY, IZAYA!"_

"Don't you…Shizu-chan?"

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"But," Izaya said as if he wasn't just a metre away from the monster who was ready to kill him with his bare fists. He looked up. "It hurts more when Shizu-chan walks away from me."

"So if Shizu-chan wants to hurt me…he should walk away." Izaya smirked wryly at him. "He shouldn't be walking towards me. Shizu-chan can never hurt me that way."

Shizuo's body froze, and he took the moment to grit out, "Get away…Izaya."

Izaya merely sighed and leaned back, waving a casual hand, "Now Shizu-chan, when have I ever listened to you?" He smiled. "Never, right? What makes you think I'm going to start now? By the way, just now I wasn't listening to Shizu-chan…I was listening to my own advantage if I followed Shizu-chan instead of fighting Anri-chan." He smirked maliciously and Shizuo was reminded of that positively evil expression he had given before he lead Shizuo to his presumed death –to be hit by a van…for the second time. "So don't be complacent…_Shizu-chan_."

Shizuo snapped. He let out a roar and charged forward, even as he screamed futilely at his body to stop, and Izaya's features twisted into an anticipatory grin as if he had been waiting for the moment and he dashed towards Shizuo, ducking under the fist thrown at him and ending up with his switchblade at the monster's neck.

Shizuo stilled as the sharp blade touched his jugular, and Izaya said smugly, lips touching his ear, "I told you, didn't I? Shizu-chan can't hurt me if he walks towards me. In fact, I can hurt Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt a sense of relief flood him, until Izaya said, "But if Shizu-chan believes he can hurt me that much…why don't we test it out?"

And Shizuo watched as Izaya withdrew, smiled, and dropped his switchblade onto the ground.

The switchblade fell with a clang that should have been softer than it actually was and Shizuo stared at Izaya's abandoned weapon in shock, looking to the smirking information broker in horror. "I…zaya…"

His hands were already itching, and Izaya had the gall to wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his chest.

Izaya was…hugging him.

"Orihara Izaya is now defenceless," Izaya proclaimed cheerfully, against Shizuo's pounding heartbeat, "He has no more weapons on him. If Heiwajima Shizuo wants to kill him, he should do it now."

"If not…" Izaya drawled, looking up into Shizuo's eyes. He smirked. "He will never get another chance."

Lie. Izaya was probably lying. The flea would never keep just one weapon on him. He always had knives to throw at the monster and anger him with.

"Shizu-chan doesn't believe me? Why would I bring weapons along on a date?" Izaya sighed as Shizuo tensed. "Ah my switchblade is just for protection. I mean, I do have many enemies besides Shizu-chan!"

Switchblade…Izaya's switchblade was on the floor. Not at his neck anymore.

_"Kill…kill…"_

Even if Izaya was lying, with his arms wrapped around him, with Izaya hugging him…even he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to defend against his attack.

What the hell was Izaya doing?!

"Ah…Shizu-chan is surprisingly warm!" Izaya smiled, lips against his chest, "Eh, Shizu-chan's heart is beating fast! Ahahaha! Is Shizu-chan nervous~?" He drawled, "Heh, should I be honoured?"

_"My chance…to kill the flea…"_

One date didn't change anything. It didn't change years of frustration and hatred.

One day couldn't change all that.

Currently, he didn't want to hurt the flea. But he wanted to kill him. Get rid of him from his life to live his life in peace.

What kind of fucked up contradiction was that?

But he didn't want to hurt Izaya. Not when Izaya had healed him. Not only his body, but his…heart. Not just by bandaging his wound, but by simply…being in his presence without attacking him. Keeping a monster like him company. Willingly.

His hands still itched. Itched to wring themselves around Izaya's neck and strangle the flea, maybe slam him against the ground and choke him to a slow, painful death. They were in a pretty isolated place in the amusement park. Not many people would see.

And with his brown hair and blue eyes, no one recognised him as Heiwajima Shizuo.

But it was Izaya who had made sure of that.

Fuck. He was in a fucking dilemma. Was this all Izaya's plan?

But it couldn't be, could it? Izaya didn't know him as well as he thought he did. He didn't know the monster could actually feel guilt and regret.

"Hey Shizu-chan! Have you fallen asleep? I'm waiting!" Izaya paused. "Shizu-chan's so quiet…I may just fall asleep on Shizu-chan!" He closed his eyes and smiled. "Shizu-chan is pretty comfortable!"

Just the flea's taunting voice made him want to strangle him or simply kill him with his bare fists. They were alone. No Tom, no Vorona. No Celty, no Shinra. No kids around like those at the Haunted House. No Akane. No Kasuka.

He could kill Izaya, just as he had always wanted. Kill him without getting anyone involved. Get rid of Orihara Izaya, once and for all. No more flea to fuck with his life, for the rest of his life.

Slowly, as if mocking the time ahead without the flea, Shizuo's hands reached to Izaya's neck. He wrapped them around Izaya's slender neck, ready to crush his windpipe and choke him to the slow, painful death he had imagined for years since he had met the insufferable man.

Izaya looked up, and smiled at him. He hugged him tightly, saying, "Go on, Shizu-chan." He grinned, "Hey, I never thought my death would be in Shizu-chan's arms! How romantic, huh?"

Arms. Izaya…felt small in his arms. So much smaller than the monster he was holding. A flea in a monster's, dare he say it, embrace. Without any weapon pointed at his person, hugging him as if he wasn't a monster, looking at him with what almost seemed like trust in his eyes.

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me."_

"Why the hell…"

"Shizu-chan?"

"Why the fucking hell aren't you AFRAID?!" Shizuo yelled at him, blue eyes flashing in frustration and anger as his grip tightened on Izaya's vulnerable neck, "YOU'RE FUCKING SECONDS AWAY FROM YOUR _DEATH_, FUCKING FLEA!"

"Huh? Why would I be afraid?" Izaya smirked at him, his red eyes filled with confidence, confidence Shizuo didn't know where the hell he got from when his life was in fucking _danger_, "Since when was I afraid of Shizu-chan?" He smiled and raised a hand to Shizuo's hair, playing with the brown strands idly, "Why should I be afraid now? Just because I'm going to die by Shizu-chan's hands, I should be afraid?" He smirked and flipped Shizuo's hair, "That's a little late…don't you think? Unlike Shizu-chan's protozoan brain, my mind doesn't have a delayed reaction."

Shizuo stared. "Even if you're not afraid of me…aren't you afraid of death?"

"Death, huh? I'm an atheist and a realist, so I don't believe in God, it hasn't been proven that this omniscient being called 'God' exists," Izaya said casually, "There is no Heaven or Hell after death. Just blankness probably. But death is inevitable, is it not?" He made a thoughtful sound as he played with Shizuo's hair, smiling wryly, "What's different is _when_ you die. Oh and how you die of course. Of course, I'm apprehensive of death, but what's the point of being afraid of it?" He shrugged, "If you fear death, you fear life itself." Izaya laughed and hugged Shizuo more tightly. "And how can you fear life, right Shizu-chan? Living is so fun! Watching my precious humans! Loving humans!"

"And hating Shizu-chan, of course! Shizu-chan is a monster after all!"

As Shizuo looked at Izaya, he admitted to himself he wasn't as smart as Izaya. Back in school, he had failed tests and exams (who could understand that mathematical shit anyway other than someone equally full of shit like the flea?) while Izaya was practically a star student. But even though he lacked Izaya's intellect, contrary to what the flea thought, he could think.

But he didn't really like to think. Thinking made his head hurt. He would rather follow his base instincts.

And that was what he mostly ran on – instincts. Encountering those pathetic men saddled with debts, he could tell who was lying and who wasn't. Who was really working to pay off their debt for their family and who was just conjuring a lie which would gain him some fucking sympathy, or so he thought. And there weren't many people who were telling the truth.

Their body language – shifty eyes, refusal to meet his gaze, tense shoulders, it only made him more pissed off and made his snap. It was so damn obvious it was a fucking lie, and he bet Tom knew it too but he was too kind and patient. Shizuo wasn't kind and he wasn't patient. He was violent. Yeah he hated violence and he hated the people who made him use it, but it was the unshakeable truth. He was practically the personification of violence.

He hated violence. But he was violence itself.

He didn't blame Izaya for hating him.

He hated himself.

Monster. He was a monster.

And monsters weren't afraid of death.

Because they couldn't die.

"Hey Shizu-chan, what about you? Are you afraid to die?"

"No." Shizuo said lowly. "I can't die. Death doesn't exist to me. I can't be afraid of something that doesn't exist."

"…That was surprisingly deep, Shizu-chan."

If Izaya was right and God didn't exist, maybe it was a good thing. If God had existed, when he finally died of old age, he didn't care if he went to Hell, he would strangle the nearest demon and demand to be taken to see God and kill the damn bastard for giving him this monstrous strength, for making him unable to have a normal, peaceful life from the moment he was born and make him swear on his knees to never give anyone else this burden on their life.

Izaya yawned and Shizuo watched the flea snuggle closer to him, still with no weapon in his hand, no knife at his neck or heart. "Shizu-chan is taking a long time to kill me." He said. "I'm bored already."

_"Why? Why aren't you afraid of me?" _The monster's hands tightened around the human's neck. _"I could kill you right now. I could send you to Hell for all the fucked up shit you did…assuming that Hell exists. But if you're dead, you wouldn't be able to watch over your precious humans."_

Something was wrong with him. He must have been spending so much time with the flea that he was _fucking thinking like him._

Was he actually sympathizing with Izaya?

"…Let me go."

"It's alright, isn't it?" Izaya drawled, arms still wrapped around him, unflinching at the pressure applied to his neck. He smirked up at Shizuo. "If anyone will kill me before my time, it'll be Shizu-chan, right? Whether Shizu-chan throws a truck at me or kills me with his bare hands…" he smiled, "Hey, isn't it kind of ironic? Shizu-chan who can't die is going to kill me who can die!" He laughed, a wide grin on his lips, "It makes Shizu-chan seem even more of a monster, right?!"

"It's kind of poetic justice- ah wait, Shizu-chan doesn't know what poetic justice is, do you?" Izaya thought for a while, then smiled, "Hey, Shizu-chan hates my voice, right? I know! I'll talk until Shizu-chan snaps and kills me!"

Shizuo stared as Izaya laid his head on his chest, as if listening to the beating of his pounding heart. "Oscar Wilde said, people aren't good or bad, only charming or tedious," he said, running an idle hand through Shizuo's hair. "Charming or tedious, I still love my humans. Shizu-chan is neither charming nor tedious. Shizu-chan is tedious because he's an unpredictable monster, but charming since he entertains me, only once in a blue moon though! But Shizu-chan is both charming and tedious, so Shizu-chan isn't human."

"There are a loooot of people who hate me but I still love them," Izaya smiled as he spoke, "You know how people ask what you live for?"

Shizuo knew. He remembered the guy who asked him what was the meaning of life. His answer was to beat the guy until he was an inch from his life. Actions spoke louder than words. Once the guy knew what it was like to be on the edge of death, he would know the meaning of life.

"I live for my humans. As long as there are humans, and there always will be, I will live," Izaya seemed like he was smirking, "So I will live forever. Ah of course death is inevitable, but I meant, live life, you know? Ah but of course, I am forever twenty one! Humans are immortal – not in themselves but their existence. So because I love humans, and they say love is the strongest emotion, doesn't that make me immortal? Almost like a God, huh?"

Shizuo didn't really know what the flea was talking about, only that he was praising himself as usual. He was just listening to Izaya's voice and looking at his face, at the only person who wasn't scared of him no matter what he did.

Izaya was still talking, about what, Shizuo didn't know or care. All he knew was that Izaya was talking to him. Like he was a normal human being.

Izaya wasn't scared. He was smiling and smirking and playing with his hair, occasionally brushing his slender fingers against the back of Shizuo's neck, his posture was relaxed as if he hugged the monster of Ikebukuro everyday, as if he really was Shizuo's girlfriend like he proclaimed himself to be, he was so close Shizuo could feel his heart beat against his, and it wasn't beating in fear. It was a normal heartbeat.

"-But no matter how many humans hate me, I will always love them. And I will always only hate Shizu-chan the most." Shizuo listened to Izaya's voice, "Because Shizu-chan hates me the most, more than all the people who hate me. He hates me more than all the people who piss him off. Shizu-chan hated me at first sight, right?"

Hate. He had hated Izaya when he first saw him. That damn smug expression pissed him off and he had attacked him, not happy with the feeling Izaya gave him. But he had ended up being focused on it, ended up chasing Izaya and attacking him all over the school and all over Ikebukuro in a bid to soothe the raging anger in his chest, experiencing something he couldn't understand. And he hated it because not understanding things made him feel even more of a monster, made him run even more on that fucking uncontrollable anger. He didn't understand why he hated the flea, he just hated him for he pissed him off and because of that he had his reasons to hate him and for the flea to get beaten up by him.

If Izaya's purpose in life was his humans, his was peace. Yet what had been prevalent through their lives was the exact opposite. Izaya focused so much of his attention on him, the monster, and he in turn sought violence to quell the raging anger. Peace wouldn't help him. He wanted to hit and destroy and kill the flea. Use the violence he hated on the person he hated the most.

It was an irony that even he could appreciate.

But with Izaya in his arms talking and loving the sound of his own voice, and even if his hands were ready to strangle the noisy flea to death, it was still…almost peaceful.

Because, he realized as he stared at the flea, his hands had gone slack long ago and the raging anger was fading away, maybe it had faded away some time ago but he hadn't realized- having been so engrossed in his thoughts and decision to kill the flea that he hadn't realized- the effect Izaya had on him.

Why was it…that the one who pissed him off the most was the one who could take his anger away?

Why was Izaya who claimed to not even be interested in a monster like him because he wasn't human- why was he the one who had _calmed_ him down? Without even intending to?

It was nothing for Izaya, but it was a striking realization for Shizuo that knocked him so hard he should have fallen back but he didn't because monsters didn't fall.

For the first time in his life since he had discovered his strength…he didn't feel like a monster.

He felt…almost human.

Izaya made him feel human.

Izaya made him feel strong – not physically strong, but mentally and emotionally strong like he had always wanted to be, like he had aimed to be all his life, strong enough to control the monstrous strength inside him. Mentally strong to control his physical strength.

He had genuinely wanted to kill Izaya before, but that desire had lessened. He didn't care how or why but it did and that meant he wouldn't have to hurt anyone and for that he was glad. He had gone into a rage, but he hadn't hurt anyone.

Now all he wanted to do…with Izaya so close to him, Izaya having accepted him, even if it was in such a fucked up way, was…to hug him.

"Shizu-chan? Are you sure you want to kill me? You don't look so monster like anymore, ah could Shizu-chan be controlling himself because he doesn't want to give me the satisfaction? How disappointing- wah!"

And following his instincts, he did.

_"Why is it you? Why the fuck must it be you, fucking flea?"_

_"Why are you the one to accept me?"_

"S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya said hesitantly. His arms were still around Shizuo. "You know, you aren't supposed to hug me back? It's not as if I wanted to hug Shizu-chan, but I had to put my arms somewhere, right? If I put them in my pockets Shizu-chan would think I have a knife ready to stab him…so Shizu-chan really, it wasn't an invitation for you to hug me back!" He shifted uncomfortably in Shizuo's hold, "I don't want to be hugged by a monster like Shizu-chan!"

And if there was one thing Shizuo was still sure of in this new fucked up situation, it was that he wanted to do the things Izaya didn't want him to do.

So he hugged Izaya harder, crushing the flea to him and holding for the first time, someone who wasn't his brother.

"S-Shizu-chan-"

"Thank you."

"…Did Shizu-chan just thank me?"

"Yeah." Shizuo said, his breath against Izaya's ear as he smiled in gladness and relief and so many other things he didn't know how to convey. "I did."

"Shizu-chan is acting weird."

"Weird to you, flea. This is normal for me."

Normal. He finally felt like a normal person.

Shizuo smiled at the thought and hugged Izaya closer to him, not noticing the blush that had made its way to the information broker's face.

He hadn't held someone for too long a time. Hadn't held a person close as if they meant the world to him.

He didn't care that it was the flea. It was still an undeniably nice and peaceful feeling.

And if he, Heiwajima Shizuo, had a goal in life, it was peace.

"Shizu-chan is crushing me." Izaya said breathlessly.

Shizuo's smile widened. "Good." He said simply. "Be crushed like the flea you are."

"…Shizu-chan is really mean."

"Look who's talking."

Izaya blinked, then smirked. Slowly, he relaxed his arms around Shizuo, speaking, "Is this Shizu-chan's way of killing me?"

"Fucking kill me but," Shizuo sighed, and suddenly felt a weight lift off his heavy heart, as if that one sigh had released all his lingering feelings of frustration and anger away. "I can't kill you now."

"…That's a disappointment, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "I might die by someone else's hands you know. I have a lot of enemies!"

"No you won't." Shizuo growled against his neck. "If anyone kills you, it will be _me_. I won't allow anyone else to kill you. I'll kill them before they can kill you."

"…Is that Shizu-chan's version of a love confession?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"…So it is?"

"Hell no!"

"…Well, it looks like Shizu-chan couldn't kill me after all!"

"…What did you say?"

"Hm? I said- ow Shizu-chan!"

"Sorry," Shizuo muttered and loosened his hold a little as he drew back, though his arms were still around Izaya. "Repeat that, fucking flea."

Izaya sighed, "I said Shizu-chan couldn't kill me. Which is the truth, isn't it?" He shrugged and looked disappointed, though he was smiling, "I gave Shizu-chan a clear chance to kill me and I even tried to piss him off by talking to him but he didn't!" Izaya said, flicking a hand as best as he could while being in Shizuo's embrace. "Ah Shizu-chan, if you continue holding back like this it won't be interesting! Shizu-chan is supposed to be pissed off! So get angry, Shizu-chan!" He managed to swat at Shizuo's face with a bright smile, "Get angry!"

Shizuo twitched. How could someone who made him feel so at peace piss him off so much at the same time?!

"I am going to hurt you." He growled.

"Ah, Shizu-chan's angry now!" Izaya smirked tauntingly as he leaned back, "But aren't you contradicting yourself? Shizu-chan was just now screaming about how he didn't want to hurt me," he shrugged, "I don't understand Shizu-chan's protozoan brain!"

_"Right now, I don't understand myself either."_ Shizuo thought dryly. But he smirked, and leaned close to Izaya. "Yeah, I am. But being self-contradicting is a _human_ trait, Izayaaa-kun!"

Izaya blinked, then smiled and tilted his head, "Eh, that's a contradiction and fallacy in itself since Shizu-chan is a monster!"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched as a grin came onto his face and he withdrew from Izaya. "Izayaa…."

Izaya laughed and neatly dodged the monster's punch. He bent and swiped his switchblade form the floor and flipped his lithe body to the side as he pointed the sharp blade at Shizuo, a taunting smirk on his lips as he lifted his chin, tilting his head. "See? Now isn't this fun?"

The face was older, the body was taller (much taller, Izaya was so short and small in high school that it made him seem even more of a flea!), but damn it those taunting eyes and that damn smirk and even the way he cocked his head were still the same!

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Since Shizu-chan doesn't want to kill me, I have to hurt Shizu-chan before Shizu-chan hurts me!" Izaya said casually as he tapped his foot, smirking, "I can't allow myself to be hurt by Shizu-chan because Shizu-chan _doesn't_ want to hurt me, right?"

"FUCK NO I WANT TO HURT YOU, DAMN FLEAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo didn't even realize Izaya was contradicting himself because he was doing what he had wanted.

Izaya grinned as he leapt to avoid the monster's punch and landed on his shoulder. He returned Shizuo's look of surprise with a smirk and quickly jumped away with a casual swipe of his hand over Shizuo's hair- the hand which had his switchblade.

Izaya smiled as he landed on the ground, humming as he looked at the single brown strand of hair in his hand. "Wow. Shizu-chan's hair is reaalllly brown!"

"YOU DAMN FLEAAAAAA!" Shizuo bellowed, furious that the damn flea had leapt onto his shoulder like, well a damn flea!

Izaya blinked as he stared at his hand, his body automatically moving to dodge Shizuo's punch which was so strong a rush of air followed it and blew the fur on his coat. Izaya smirked.

"Ah wait, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo blinked as Izaya held up a hand. "Time ouuuut~!"

"HUH?"

Izaya shoved his hand into Shizuo's face, and the brunet blinked. "Because I patched Shizu-chan up just now, I have blood on my hand," he smirked, "It's Shizu-chan's blood, but since it wasn't caused by me, it's not really a victory, right? So, I have to go wash it off. I don't want to taste Shizu-chan's blood when we eat ice cream later, it's probably disgusting!"

Shizuo stared as Izaya smiled and walked casually away, waving his slightly bloody hand, "Hey, I was hugging Shizu-chan just now so you may have blood on your precious bartender suit Kasuka-kun gave you!" Shizuo thought the statement was fucking ridiculous in itself as Izaya smirked tauntingly at him and waved his hands, "Ah but don't blame me! It's Shizu-chan's own fault for bleeding so muchhhhh! I was just helping Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo continued staring, as Izaya yelled, already nearing the washroom, that infuriating smirk still on his face, "SO STAY THERE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE MONSTER OKAY, SHIZU-CHAN? WE'LL CONTINUE OUR DATE WHEN I COME BACKKKKKK~!"

Shizuo snapped back to his senses and bellowed, "GOD DAMN YOU FLEAAAAAAAA! I REALLY HATE YOUUUUUUUU!"

"I CAN'T BE DAMNED BY GOD BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! I HATE YOU TOO, SHIZU-CHAAANNNN~!"

Shizuo blinked, before he laughed. He didn't know why he was laughing, maybe because it reminded him that Izaya had actually just talked to him like he was a normal human, but it made him smile and he ran his hand over the pink bandage which covered the wound on his arm which he had inflicted on himself, mentally noting to wash his clothes when he returned home, after which he would go back to chasing the flea and trying to kill him.

"Tch. Fucking flea."

But for now, he would just enjoy the peace.

Shizuo smiled and walked over to the bench nearby to wait for Izaya.

As he sat down, he realized he was kind of glad he hadn't thrown it at the flea.

* * *

"Mmm. Looks like my experiment was a success."

A little distance away, Izaya sighed with an indulgent smile as he rubbed down his slightly bruised arms. It was…the first time he had been hugged by someone who wasn't Mairu or Kururi. But then again, that was in the past.

Izaya smiled and skipped towards the washroom to get the monster's blood off his hand.

"Shizu-chan's hug was really strong."

* * *

_Next Chapter: __Cotton Candy with Sweet Toothed Assassins, Clueless Bodyguards and Jealous Information Brokers_

* * *

_"Date; meaning the process by which one spends time with another in an intention to get to know each other romantically?"_

_"Uh, yeah?"_

_"Then, should it be assumed that Shizuo-senpai is romantically associated with Orihara Izaya?"_

* * *

_"Look, this isn't a date. He forced me to spend time with him. Right, Izayaaa-kun? I'm just waiting for this shitty date to be over so I can kill you!"_

_"Ah, Shizu-chan is tsun tsun again! Didn't you agree it was a date just now? Why can't you receive my feelings more graciously, Shizu-chan?"_

* * *

_"…Vorona Douglanikov."_

_"Orihara Izaya." _

* * *

_"Hey Shizu-chan. Just who is your girlfriend, huh?"_

* * *

_"I apologize for the interruption. But I believe Orihara Izaya is experiencing the emotion of jealousy."_

* * *

_"Ah I know that. I was the one who suggested to him to dye his hair after all."_

* * *

_"Should I congratulate you? You could have told me."_

* * *

_"Whether the aforementioned date is consensual, Shizuo-sempai is a gentleman. Am I wrong?"_

* * *

_"Tom-san, Vorona-chan. Shizu-chan and I will be going now."_

* * *

_"Here. You wanted this, didn't you?"_

* * *

___"So Izaya is the one who sent that message, huh? How surprising."_

* * *

_"IZAAAAYA-KUN – WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?!"_


	10. Cotton Candy

_Much shorter chapter this time. Sorry for the wait. I've just been feeling lethargic these days and didn't feel like doing anything except watching anime (D. Gray Man). I had to go through your reviews to get my lazy self to write. I'm not even sure what the plot to this is, or if there even is one. Well, I managed a preview for the next chapter anyway. But I'm just kind of winging it as I go. Enjoy :) Oh I adapted a line from the Shizuo Izaya Kenka CD for this chapter, guess what it is? It's said by Izaya. To Shizuo of course. _

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Cotton Candy with Sweet Toothed Assassins, Clueless Bodyguards and Jealous Information Brokers_

* * *

A pretty blonde haired woman stopped abruptly in her tracks, her blue eyes shifting their gaze.

"Vorona?"

"Tanaka-sempai," Vorona said. She blinked. "I caught sight of Shizuo-sempai."

"Eh?" Tom said in surprise, roaming his gaze, "Didn't he say he was busy? And is that _Izaya_ with him?" He said disbelievingly.

"Orihara Izaya?" Vorona said, her gaze firmly fixed on Shizuo, who was walking with a shorter black haired man. "He is Shizuo-sempai's enemy, is he not?"

"Yeah," Tom blinked, still unable to believe his eyes. "So why is Shizuo with Izaya and not killing him? Of course, it's good that he's not being violent, but- are they on a date?!" He spluttered as he watched Izaya skip along, tossing an occasional smile at Shizuo who had not killed him yet and even seemed to be responding without violence to the information broker. Tom inhaled to calm his thoughts. _Nah. That's impossible…right?_

"Date; meaning the process by which one spends time with another in an intention to get to know each other romantically?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then, should it be assumed that Shizuo-sempai is romantically associated with Orihara Izaya?" Vorona frowned slightly. "Negative – Shizuo-sempai has expressed the desire to kill the aforementioned subject. Is he spending time with him against his will?" She looked up. "If so, I shall hereby exterminate the target."

"Ah, Vorona!" Tom interjected anxiously. "No extermination! This is an amusement park!" He sighed. "People are supposed to enjoy themselves here."

Vorona blinked. "Then, is Shizuo-sempai enjoying himself with Orihara Izaya?" She blinked again. "Such a phenomenon is incomprehensible."

"Uh…" Tom said. He grimaced slightly. "Yeah, seems pretty impossible…but no extermination, okay?" He held out his hands, "Who knows, maybe they've made a truce!"

"I disagree- the situation does not coincide with my information," Vorona said emotionlessly, though her blue eyes were narrowed, "Shizuo-sempai replied that he was busy today, did he not?"

"Uh, ah well- look! A cotton candy store!" Tom pointed, "Didn't you want to try that?"

Vorona blinked, the lightest dust of pink across her cheeks. "It is sweet, yes?"

"Eh? Cotton candy? Yeah, it is!" Tom chuckled, "Too sweet, really."

"Oh. May I try it?"

"Of course!" Tom laughed, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. He smiled, "As your sempai, I'll buy it for you."

Vorona nodded. "Thank you, Tanaka-sempai."

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"

"What is it now?!"

"Ah!" Tom blinked. He smiled, pointing forwards, "Look, Shizuo is there! Let's go say hi to him, yeah?"

Vorona blinked. "Affirmative."

Izaya smiled widely like a little kid as he pointed at the store, "Cotton candy! Try it!"

Shizuo growled as Izaya pulled him towards the cotton candy store, "I'm not trying anything!" He muttered. "Eating so much, you're gonna become fat, flea!"

Izaya ignored him in favor of making his purchase, the flea who taunted people like him seemed to have selective hearing – it figured. He received the cotton candy and turned to the annoyed brunet with a grin, "Here!" Shizuo blinked as the stick of pink fluff was shoved in his face, "Try it!"

Shizuo eyed the pink fluff on a stick warily. Izaya rolled his eyes, "Shizu-chan, it's not poisonous," he said, moving the stick closer to the apprehensive bodyguard, an impatient look on his face, "Take it!"

Shizuo hesitated, then took the stick. He stared at the pink fluff. "It looks sweet."

"It is sweet!" Izaya replied happily as he ate his cotton candy, "Mmm, delicious! It's not as sweet as I expected. Ah, though it's not as good as ootoro of course!"

Shizuo stared as Izaya popped a ball of pink fluff into his mouth. He reached forward and was about to take a piece when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Shizuo!"

Shizuo blinked in surprise. He paused, turning his gaze. "Tom-san." He blinked again as he saw the blonde beside him. "Vorona."

Vorona nodded towards him, "Shizuo-sempai." She said. "We apologize for disturbing your…" she caught sight of Shizuo's and Izaya's linked arms and blinked. "Date. But we desired to communicate with you."

Shizuo stared. He sighed, "Look, this isn't a date," he said in mild annoyance, "He forced me to spend time with him." He gritted his teeth, turning to Izaya, "Right, Izayaaa-kun? I'm just waiting for this shitty date to be over so I can kill you!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan is tsun tsun again! Didn't you agree it was a date just now?" Izaya spoke through a mouthful of cotton candy. He pouted, holding his hand to his heart, "Why can't you receive my feelings more graciously, Shizu-chan?"

He munched on his cotton candy then turned and smiled, "Hey, Tom-san." The informant moved his gaze. "…Vorona Douglanikov."

"Orihara Izaya." Vorona said.

"Izaya," Tom greeted, a hesitant smile on his features, "Hey. This is unexpected, huh? What are you doing with Shizuo?" He blinked. "And why does he have brown hair and _blue_ eyes?"

"Ah, you didn't know? Shizu-chan's original hair color is brown! He dyes his hair. I was surprised when I found out too," Izaya drawled, "Remember that day in high school, Shizu-chan?"

"No." Shizuo deadpanned.

Izaya just continued, "Oh and he's wearing contacts." He smirked, "I'm surprised you recognized him."

Shizuo growled.

"Ah I know that," Tom smiled, "I was the one who suggested to him to dye his hair after all." He chuckled, and Izaya blinked. "I just haven't seen him with brown hair for a long time."

"Shizuo-sempai looks different." Vorona agreed. She looked at the pink fluff on a stick in Shizuo's hand, "Shizuo-sempai…is that," she paused, "Cotton candy?"

"Ah?" Shizuo blinked, the anger in his mind dissipating. He looked down. "Yeah, I guess."

"May I have a sample?"

"Ah…yeah," Shizuo said. He unhooked his arm from Izaya's and moved forward, holding out the cotton candy to Vorona. "Here."

The blonde assassin blinked. She extended her hand and tore off a small portion of pink fluff, bringing it to her mouth. She chewed, then gave a tiny smile. "It is sweet."

"Really?" Shizuo smiled. He laughed. "Have more then!" He plucked another piece of pink fluff and handed it to her. "Take it."

Vorona took it, her expression relaxed. "Thank you, Shizuo-sempai."

"No problem." Shizuo replied easily. He noticed a bit of pink fluff on her cheek and leaned down, brushing it away with his thumb, flicking it off his finger. "You got a bit on your face."

Vorona blinked. "Ah." She said, and popped the cotton candy into her mouth. Her lips curved slightly.

Shizuo chuckled and patted his kouhai's head, ruffling her blonde hair slightly. "You can buy it. It's pretty cheap."

"I will."

"Hey Shizu-chan," Izaya drawled, though his voice wasn't as teasing as before, "Just who is your girlfriend, huh?"

"Huh?" Shizuo turned around to face Izaya with a frown, feeling annoyance beginning to build in him, "Definitely not you, flea!"

To his surprise, Izaya frowned, "Well then," he said casually, peering up at Shizuo with crimson eyes. He smirked. "I'm your date, aren't I?"

"Hell _no!"_

"Ehhhh? But Shizu-chan was the one who agreed-"

"The hell is wrong with you, I already told you-"

"I apologize for the interruption," Vorona said. She blinked as Shizuo turned to her and Izaya eyed her disdainfully. "But I believe Orihara Izaya is experiencing the emotion of jealousy," she said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked confused. "Vorona, why would the damn flea be jealous? You're misunderstanding the situation," he scowled slightly, "He's just pissing me off as usual."

"I am not." Vorona stated, looking up at Shizuo. "Shizuo-sempai, he is your date, is he not? I believe he feels neglected and desires your attention." She blinked, as if just realized what she had just said, "…This is an unexpected phenomenon."

"Indeed." Tom said awkwardly.

Shizuo blinked. He looked to Izaya, and would have laughed at the look on his face if he wasn't so surprised. The flea actually looked offended, and that damn smug expression was completely wiped off his face. Shizuo stared at him, and blinked as he saw the slightest pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey Izaya-"

Izaya turned around. "Tom-san, Vorona-chan," he said smoothly, "Shizu-chan and I will be going now."

The raven haired informant turned his head and smiled, raising a hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Let's go, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo blinked as Izaya walked away. "Hey." He said. "Hey, flea!"

Not only had Izaya not grabbed his arm (not that he wanted him to), he wasn't even looking back. Shizuo stared, then sighed. He turned his head, "Sorry Tom-san, Vorona," he apologized, scowling, "I have to go catch that damn flea before I lose him in the crowd."

"Ah, it's okay!" Tom said with a smile, gesturing for him to go. "We really took up quite a bit of your time, huh?" He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Go on, catch your date!" Tom smiled, "Before he gets too mad at you."

"He's not-"

"Even if Shizuo-sempai does not believe it to be so, Orihara Izaya seems to believe the opposite." Vorona stated. She nodded. "Whether the aforementioned date is consensual, Shizuo-sempai is a gentleman." She looked at the brunet. "Am I wrong?"

"Tch! But Izaya's not even a girl-"

"Anyway, you should go and apologize!" Tom said quickly as Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. He smiled. "Before he disappears. I mean, it wouldn't be a good end to a date, would it?" He held up his hands, "Consensual or not. It's the principle of it, you know?"

Shizuo stared, then sighed. If his friends were adamant on him apologizing to Izaya, then he might as damn well do it. "Fine." He grumbled. "I'll go catch that damn flea." He turned with a sigh. "See you Tom-san, Vorona."

"Don't kill him!" Tom shouted as Shizuo turned and strode away.

Vorona moved her sharp blue eyes, and pointed, "The target is heading in the North West direction, Shizuo-sempai."

"Yeah!" Shizuo called back, sniffing the air. "I can smell him!" He paused, "Oh yeah, Tom-san!"

"Yeah?"

Shizuo turned and smiled, giving a quick wink to his two friends, "Should I congratulate you?" He said in amusement. "You could have told me."

"Eh?"

But Shizuo was already looking away, "I'll talk to you later!" He yelled, "Have to find that damn flea."

"IZAAAAYA-KUN – WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?!"

"Uh," Tom said, feeling embarrassed as Shizuo stomped off, parting startled crowds as he sniffed the air, "Did he think we…?"

Vorona blinked. "Why did Shizuo-senpai congratulate you, Tanaka-sempai?"

"Eh, it's nothing!" Tom said quickly. He sighed, "Didn't get to ask him why he didn't join us. "

"I rescind my previous statement." Vorona stated suddenly. "The current situation coincides with my information." She nodded. "Shizuo-sempai is indeed busy."

"Yeah, but I didn't get the chance to invite him to watch the fireworks with us. I thought it was a lucky coincidence he came to the same place." Tom sighed. "Oh well, I hope he enjoys his date anyway." He shrugged, "It's kind of surprising, but at least they're not chasing each other around Ikebukuro. Maybe the vending machines are finally safe!" He chuckled, smiling. _So Izaya is the one who sent that message, huh? How surprising._

"I have never seen 'fireworks' before." Vorona said curiously.

"You haven't? Oh yeah, you're from Russia, they probably don't have fireworks there."

"Is it a common custom in Japan?"

"Yeah, quite, you can see fireworks in festivals," Tom said with a smile. "They're pretty and come in all sort of colors." He laughed. "Sometimes they come in various shapes too."

"I see." Vorona said softly. Her lips quirked. "I would like to view these 'fireworks'."

"Yeah trust me, you'll like them," Tom said, and Vorona smiled slightly. He smiled back at her and held out the stick of cotton candy in his hand.

"Here. Your very own cotton candy. I got it while you were stealing Shizuo's," Tom teased slightly. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Vorona blinked, before she smiled and received the stick of pink fluff. She had thought he had bought it for himself. "Thank you very much, Tanaka-sempai." She looked at him. "Do you not want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

They walked along in a peaceful silence as Vorona ate her cotton candy in contentment and Tom wondered how Shizuo was doing. He hoped he hadn't killed Izaya, but they were in an amusement park so Shizuo would restrain himself. Probably. There were children around after all.

"Hey Vorona?"

"Yes?"

"Never thought Orihara Izaya could look like that," Tom said casually, with a wryly amused smile. "Shizuo is surprisingly…clueless huh?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "They're a strange pair. But I guess it's good they've come to a truce of sorts, Shizuo didn't look so angry as he usually does whenever he sees Izaya. That's good, huh?"

Vorona blinked as her sempai talked. She took another bite of her cotton candy, finding the sweet taste immensely appealing as she thought about her sempai's words. She nodded, as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Affirmative."

* * *

_Next chapter: Meeting Dotachin and 'Love Triangles'_

* * *

_"Oi Izaya. Go back to Shizuo. I don't want to get killed."_

_"…No. I don't care about Shizu-chan anymore."_

* * *

_"Resorting to violence, Shizu-chan? As expected of a protozoan."_

_"You…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

_"Well, I changed my mind! I'm Dotachin's girlfriend now!"_

_"Girlfriend? Don't I get a say in this?"_

* * *

_"Kyaaa! Oh my god! It's a love triangle! A threesome! Three guys, so it's a perfect OT3! Shizu-Shizu loves Izayan but Izayan loves Dotachin! And Dotachin…loves Shizu-Shizu! It'd mind-blowing! A three-man Ouroboros!"_

_"OH my god! I knew it! I knew it knew it knew it! Dotachin! Don't steal Izayan from Shizu-Shizu! They're meant to be together!"_

* * *

_"IZAYA! If you want to cling, cling here! Kadota doesn't want you anyway!"_

_"But Shizu-chan doesn't want me either. I'm sure Dotachin wants me more!"_

_"Who…Who said I didn't want you?"_

* * *

_"Hey Izaya, just go after him. You want to be with Shizuo, don't you?"_

* * *

_"Stupid Shizu-chan…I hate you…"_


	11. Meeting Dotachin and 'Love Triangles'

_I know, it's been weeks. Well, I was engrossed in my new fav pairing and fic (LaviYuu, I really like that pairing even if not many do) so... but I reread Shizaya doujin,(Love Saves Ikebukuro is hilarious) and reread my fic, and felt inspired to write again. Sort of. I also listened to the Kenka CD again. Oh by the way the line said to Shizuo by Izaya from there was, "Why can't you receive my feelings more graciously, Shizu-chan?" At least that was how I translated it, something about receiving feelings. Um, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, I never expected it to be this popular. My fics are usually not popular at all because I have unconventional ideas. So I don't have much confidence in continuing them. I think this is the nicest fandom I've been in, I've gotten flames and harsh criticism with no actual justification/reason for all other fandoms like Digimon, You're Beautiful, etc. And maybe D GrayMan now since I'm writing for an unpopular pairing and an unconventional idea. Hell, half of my digimon fics have been flamed. __Anyway I guess I was just writing for fun? But I finally completed this chapter (I'd finished half but was stuck on the other half, the halves weren't one after another, they were scattered ugh) so here it is! Next chap will be an interlude from another character's POV so it'll be much shorter than this chapter. Probably. But I'd wanted to write it for a while and I decided it would be after this. Guess who that character is?_

_But because of my previews (Who was the idiot who decided that? Oh yeah, me) I gotta have an least an idea for the next chapter before I can give them, which may contribute to the delay in chapters. But I've done it for so long, so I couldn't just throw it away.  
__I'm glad for the reviews that encourage me to continue this looong fic. I would reply to them but I thought I'd use the time to write instead, since I always get carried away with review replies and feel lazy to write afterwards. I get a review notice in my email and then I remember, "Oh yeah, I haven't written that fic for a long time..." before even reading the review. I've not written Shizuo and Izaya and Durarara for a long time though (I've been writing very different characters), I just reread the scenes I wrote. Second half of the beginning was written yesterday when I told myself I had to write, damn it. Most of the latter half of this chapter was written recently. Like, two or three hours ago (time flies when I write). So uh, forgive any OOCness? Shall stop rambling now, just felt energetic after finally completing this. Enjoy this long chapter :)_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Meeting Dotachin and 'Love Triangles'_

* * *

Stupid Shizu-chan. He didn't need Shizu-chan.

Should he cancel his plan? Izaya pondered. Since he doubted the protozoan would come chasing after him, he would probably take the chance to go home, or spend the time with his friends. And there was no point to his plan if Shizuo wasn't present, was there?

Yeah he should just cancel it. Izaya didn't like cancelling his plans, all of his plans were made by him after all and were flawless- unless Heiwajima Shizuo interrupted them. Izaya scowled slightly. Right, so Shizu-chan had made another one of his plans fail- and this time, the plan was solely for him. The one time he tried to do something for Shizu-chan…

Izaya sighed. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, feeling inexplicably lonely as he walked alone amongst his precious humans. He brushed the feeling away. He should just go home. He had put off his work for today after all. Namie would probably make some snide remark but if Shizu-chan wasn't here, what was the point? He wasn't going to go back to find the ungrateful monster. He was a busy man, he had emails to reply, clients to deal with, information to discover.

Izaya took out his phone, and prepared to send a mass message to a number of people, including the people Shizu-chan had left him for, but paused. A thought occurred to him and a slow smile spread across his face. He shrugged and pocketed his phone.

On second thought, let the plan continue. Tom and Vorona knew where to go, and if Shizu-chan was with them (despite him replying that message to make Shizu-chan available so he would be with him), he would see it too. He didn't feel like going to tell the man his 'girlfriend' had dumped him so there was no point continuing with the plan. Yeah it would be a lie, but still…it was a blow to his pride. To have been, rejected. And he would admit it to only himself. But let Shizu-chan see what he had prepared for him, even if he wasn't there. He wondered what the monster's reaction would be. Guilt maybe?

Izaya smiled at the thought. Let Shizu-chan feel bad, it would serve him right.

_"Yeah, Shizu-chan's so stupid,"_ the information broker thought to himself as he walked through the crowd alone. _"Even if you're a protozoan and a tsundere…you really are fickle minded. Weren't you the one who reminded me we were on a date? Can't your protozoan brain stick to one decision?"_

Izaya wandered through the crowd, wondering if he was even heading in the right direction. Was he going home? Well he should be, since Shizu-chan had…abandoned him. Because even if Shizuo had been angry at him (as usual), he had paid attention to him, not like when he had met Tom and Vorona. His…friends.

But it was quite a disappointment to go home, for it would be acknowledging that his plan had failed. Perhaps he would stay…wander around and entertain himself with his humans until the sky grew dark. Then he would head to the place he had told everyone to go to and hide himself in the darkness…and see Shizu-chan's reaction. Would he be surprised? Guilty? Would he not care?

Would he just go off with everyone and not even notice him, again? Not even acknowledging what he had done?

Would Izaya be…left alone? Watching the crowd- his beloved humans and monster leave?

It wasn't a very appealing thought. If he wandered around, he might meet people-whom had seen him with Shizuo. What was he going to say, then? Telling the truth would be sacrificing his pride. Sure, he and the monster didn't exactly get along but for today, they were on a date he had planned out and if others saw him without Shizu-chan, it would be like…he had failed to tame the monster.

Izaya scowled and swept his hair away from his eyes, grimacing. He had been careless this time. He should have thought up a Plan B. But he hadn't, for he had not anticipated the plan to fail.

It wasn't hard to guess where each couple was going to. Seiji and Mika had been a surprise (he hadn't invited them anyway for Shizu-chan didn't really know them), but he knew Mikado was going to go to the Haunted House. Not because he was fearless but because the boy had no experience in dates and would most likely choose the most cliché place and Anri would follow him. And he'd considered and calculated the time so they would likely meet. He hadn't been able to predict where Shinra and Celty would be (Izaya would admit that Shinra was one human he had trouble reading, despite having known him for even longer than he had known Shizuo), they'd been lucky to meet them in the Haunted House, though Celty's helmet was quite prominent and he'd been confident they would spot them sooner or later. He'd only been concerned that if he dragged Shizu-chan to find Celty and Shinra, Shizu-chan would be suspicious of him. Luckily, he hadn't had to.

Kida and Saki would probably appear later. In fact, they had probably just arrived about an hour ago, considering the distance from their place to the amusement park and the time he sent that message at. Saki liked popcorn, so maybe Shizu-chan and him would meet them at the stalls. Or at one of the shooting games, since Saki liked her boyfriend to win prizes for her and Masaomi could never deny her.

But nothing had gone wrong, though unexpected things had happened, like Midori's appearance and Shizu-chan dragging him along the rollercoaster. But that was part of what made it fun and interesting, wasn't it? It wasn't fun if everything was exactly one hundred percent identical to his expectations. No, that would take the thrill out of his plan. Izaya was with his hated Shizu-chan, but he was also with his beloved humans, and he supposed that struck a good balance. For he had actually…enjoyed himself.

Until Tom and Vorona. Izaya knew they'd have to meet sooner or later, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. And he hadn't expected Shizuo to ignore _him_ in favour of Vorona. He was the one who had planned this, the one who had been with Shizuo all the time before they met his friends, and he was _ignored?_ Treated as if he was insignificant? Ridiculous.

Just because Vorona Douglanikov shared a sweet tooth with Shizuo, it deemed her more significant to Shizuo than him at that moment? Tom he could understand, for the man had given Shizuo his first long time job and Shizuo had known him for a long time and respected him greatly. But Vorona? Izaya had nothing against her, oh no, in her own way, she was an interesting human, working for _that_ side of the world while acting as Heiwajima Shizuo's first kouhai at the same time. But, what did Vorona have that he didn't that Shizuo would rather pay attention to her that him? Didn't Shizu-chan hate him? Shizu-chan was always shouting it anyway. Bellowing his hatred for him at the top of his monster lungs. So because Shizu-chan hated him, he was definitely significant, right? Hatred was so much stronger than love after all. He had bound the monster to him through hatred, an emotion so much stronger than love.

So why…did Shizu-chan not care for him then? Why had he not paid any attention to him?

Heiwajima Shizuo _always_ paid attention to him. He was able to make him go into a rage, abandon all thoughts of peace and calm like his name suggested. And just recently, his experiment had proven a success and he had even been able to calm Shizu-chan down when he had been genuinely angry – because of him. He had been able to _control_ Shizuo. He was always able to make Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster, lose control, and now he had managed to take Shizu-chan's anger away. His theory about Heiwajima Shizuo had been right. Not that he had believed otherwise, but Shizu-chan could be so unpredictable sometimes.

Orihara Izaya was a fair man. In exchange for Heiwajima Shizuo paying attention to him, he would give his attention back to Shizuo, through theories and plans involving him. Whether they would result in negative results for the monster was a different matter altogether of course. He still hated Shizu-chan after all. But he had paid 'positive' attention to him, or they wouldn't even be on a date. Or at least, they _had _been on a date.

Izaya frowned, reaching up his hand to rub his temples. Thinking about Shizu-chan gave him a headache. He didn't like to think about Shizu-chan, the stupid, unpredictable monster. Well usually he would like to toy with thoughts and plans involving his monster Shizu-chan but after Shizuo had left him and ruined his plan, the monster had _no_ right being in his head and thoughts. No, there were more useful things to think about.

Ah yes. Izaya smiled as he spotted a familiar man who was tall even when he was seated, looking like he didn't want anyone to disturb him. More useful things.

"DOTACHIN~!"

* * *

"Wah, Dotachin! You really came! I'm so happy~!"

"I didn't come for you." Kadota deadpanned to the smiling Izaya.

"I know, I know, you're here for Shizu-chan, right?" Izaya waved a casual hand with a smirk as he sat opposite Kadota, "Wow, Shizu-chan is surprisingly popular! Should I be envious?" He said.

Kadota looked at him squarely, "Why are you here, Izaya?" He said. "I didn't think that message would be sent to you."

"Why not? I've known Shizu-chan for a long time after all." Izaya said casually. He smirked. "And I know the person who sent that message."

"You mean he's an acquaintance of _yours_?" Kadota grimaced, as he looked away from Izaya and muttered, "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come. At all."

"Even if it's for Shizu-chan?"

Kadota paused at that. "Well, maybe." He said. He looked at Izaya. "Hey, Izaya. You and whoever sent that message better not have planned anything bad for Shizuo." He said. "Especially not today. Can't you spare him one day of peace?"

"I am giving him a day of peace. You don't see any street signs or vending machines flying, do you?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it," Kadota looked at Izaya with newfound curiosity. "Weren't you with Shizuo just now? I could have sworn I heard you two at the haunted house…since Karisawa was making a huge fuss." He grumbled.

"I was with Shizu-chan." Izaya said, and waited for Kadota to respond.

"Seriously?!"

_"Dotachin's so predictable."_ Izaya thought with a smile as Kadota looked at him disbelievingly. _"Unlike Shizu-chan."_

"Yup."

"And you're not dead, yet? What, you drugged him or something?"

"How mean, Dotachin. Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"Hell yeah." Kadota said.

Kadota Kyohei, a relatively normal human at first glance. A tall man with a plain black hat that hid his spiky, slicked back brown hair and made him stand out less in a crowd. A man who was laidback and didn't involve himself in others' affairs due to his lack of interest in them. Yet, his closest friends were those who loved to involve themselves in others' affairs. Like Karisawa Erika. What irony.

Of course, Izaya had long learnt never to judge a book by its cover. Kadota was a fighter, and a good one too, if his fight with Rokujou Chikage was any indication. Karisawa Erika and her partner Yumasaki Walker weren't exactly just baggage for Kadota either. He knew how they came to be with him. He knew their dark pasts. Because he was Orihara Izaya. He knew everything about everyone, even if they didn't know about him.

But Kadota would involve himself if it was for the people he cared about. And surprisingly (to anyone who didn't know about their Raijin days), Heiwajima Shizuo was one of them.

"Wow. No hesitation at all." Izaya smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Kadota rolled his eyes. "You're always seeking attention, aren't you?" He said, and Izaya blinked. "Fine, fine. Where is Shizuo now? You pissed him off and he went home?" He muttered. "Maybe I should go home too."

"Actually," Izaya said, "He pissed me off."

"…Huh?"

"Shizu-chan discovered better company than me," Izaya said leisurely, though his red eyes glinted as he looked at Kadota. "And it seems that I've found better company too."

"Izaya…" Kadota said in exasperation as Izaya leaned towards him, smiling slyly. He sighed and raised his hands. "Look, I don't know what you're up to but I _don't_ swing that way, okay?"

"But Dotachin's friends abandoned you, didn't they? Why don't you come with me?"

"They didn't abandon me. Togusa has a stomachache and Karisawa and Yumasaki got distracted. She told me to wait here."

"Dotachin isn't one for amusement parks?" Izaya smiled leisurely, turning his gaze, "We're at an ice cream parlor and you aren't even eating ice cream. You don't like sweet things?"

Kadota looked like he was praying for his companions to come back. "I've already been forced to eat sweet things." He said. "Soon, I'll be the one with a stomachache."

"DOTACHIN! I HEARD THAT!"

"Mmm." Izaya said, smiling as he shifted his gaze. "Shizu-chan loves sweet things, you know."

"I know. He's my friend." Kadota said. He looked to the side. "Karisawa."

But Erika wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking at Izaya. "Izayaaaaaan!" Izaya blinked as the girl's eyes sparkled. "What a surprise to see you here! Weren't you with Shizu-Shizu?!"

"I was. But Shizu-chan's a monster, you know," Izaya waved idly, "It didn't take long for him to snap."

"Snap?!" Izaya stared as Karisawa seemed to be bouncing on the spot. "Ooooh! So you guys did it?! I see! Shizu-chan couldn't restrain himself anymore!" She clenched her fist, leaning towards Izaya (who was beginning to look disturbed) excitedly, "How was it, Izayan?! It felt good, right?!"

"Oh no, wait, you're here, so you probably ran away! But just imagining it is so…! Kyaaaaa!"

"Uh," Izaya blinked. Run away? What was this woman insinuating? That he was a coward? And why was she calling him _Izayan_? He wasn't a cat. "I didn't run away from Shizu-chan, I just…" he sighed in slight annoyance as the girl seemed to be ignoring him. "Hey Dotachin? What is she talking about?"

"Ignore her, Izaya." Kadota said, looking at Izaya. "You don't need to know." He stood up, rolling his stiff shoulders. "Come on, Karisawa. Stop bothering Izaya, he doesn't have anything to tell. Let's go." He paused. "Oh wait, Togusa's still in the toilet, isn't he."

"Togusacchi? I saw him at one of the shooting stores!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Yumacchi and I saw him and we invited him to play with us!" Erika said, smiling. "Sorry Dotachin! We almost forgot about you! But we did remember, so I'm here to fetch you!"

"Okay." Kadota said slowly. "So, can we go?"

"Of course! We still have so many places to explore! Hurry up, Dotachin! Oh, bye, Izayaaaan!"

"Wait, Dotachin!" Kadota blinked as Izaya grabbed his arm, smiling up at him. The information broker waved, "Karisawa-san? I'm coming with you, if you don't mind!"

"Izayan is coming with us?" Erika said in surprise. "Well, I don't mind, but Shizu-Shizu-"

"IIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! It's Shizu-Shizu! He's come to claim you, Izayaaaan!"

_"Shizu-chan…came after me?"_

Izaya couldn't prevent his eyes from widening in surprise as he turned to look at a panting Shizuo, who was glaring at him.

"Idiot…FLEA! I finally…found you!"

"…Shizu-chan," Izaya said. He composed himself, then gave Shizuo a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

"What-" Shizuo blinked, then stomped forward, his glare trained on Izaya. "What the hell do you mean by that?! You-" he flung his hand out, blue eyes wide and angry, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT!"

…Oh. So _now_, the monster wanted him?

Well, if Shizuo suddenly decided he wanted him by his side (Izaya scoffed at the notion), why not test his resolve?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Shizu-chan," Izaya adopted a bored tone. He tightened his grip on Kadota's arm, leaning his head against the other man's shoulder. "But I'm with Dotachin now. Looks like you were too late, hmmm?"

"Hey-" Kadota began incredulously.

"DAMN IT IZAYA, YOU'RE _MY_ DATE!" Shizuo roared in frustration, cutting off Kadota, his blue eyes flashing as he jabbed a finger at Izaya who was holding onto Kadota, "NOT KADOTA'S!"

"SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, STUPID FLEA!"

There was a shocked silence, but Shizuo didn't seem to regret what he had said. The brunet was growling, blue eyes narrowed in frustration. Kadota blinked, then snapped back to his senses. "Oi Izaya," he shook his arm, "Go back to Shizuo. I don't want to get killed."

"…No." Izaya said stubbornly, and clung on harder. He huffed. "I like Dotachin better! From now on, Dotachin will be my date for today!"

"I don't care about Shizu-chan anymore."

Shizuo twitched, a vein throbbing at his temple, "IZAYAAA!" He yelled. "If you don't come here right now I swear I'm gonna-"

"Dotachin!" Izaya sang as he looked up at the taller man with a playful smile, "Where do you want to go?"

Shizuo snarled.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Erika exclaimed, her eyes shining, "OH my god! I knew it! I knew it knew it knew it!" She turned to the surprised Kadota, "Dotachin! Don't steal Izayan from Shizu-Shizu! They're meant to be together!"

"I'm not stealing him!" Kadota protested as he looked at Izaya warily. He shook his arm, "He won't let go of me!"

Izaya smiled up at him innocently and snuggled close to his arm, "Dotachin is better," he said, and smiled widely, "Dotachin LOVE!"

Kadota facepalmed. "Izaya…"

Shizuo snapped. He let out a war cry and charged forward, lifting up a table and holding it above his head threateningly, causing the other people at the ice cream parlor to cry out in fright and flee. "IZAYAAAAAAA-KUN!"

Izaya gave him a bored look, "Resorting to violence, Shizu-chan? As expected of a protozoan."

"You…" Shizuo growled. He advanced toward Kadota and Izaya. He flushed slightly as he bellowed, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Izaya snorted, "Well, I changed my mind!" He said with a taunting smirk, "I'm Dotachin's girlfriend now!"

"Wait," Kadota said weakly, "_Girlfriend?_ Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope!"

"Kyaaa!" Eirka hopped up and down on the spot, "Oh my god! It's a love triangle! A threesome! Three guys, so it's a perfect OT3! Shizu-Shizu loves Izayan but Izayan loves Dotachin! And Dotachin…loves Shizu-Shizu! It'd mind-blowing! A three-man Ouroboros!" She screamed, lost in her head's fantasies.

"HAH?"

Izaya blinked as Shizuo stared. "Eh? Is that true, Dotachin?!"

"No!" Kadota quickly replied. He looked at Shizuo. "Don't mind her! She's always trying to pair guys up," he grimaced, "I don't have any feelings for you, Shizuo. No offence."

"None taken." Shizuo replied dryly.

Izaya blinked again, then grinned, "I know! Dotachin loves me, right?" He drew out. Kadota stared at him and he leaned against the brown haired man's shoulder, "Aww, Dotachin! I'm so touched!"

"Izayaaaaa…."

"Then Shizu-Shizu and Dotachin are waging war for Izayan's love!" Erika commented, grinning widely, "How _romantic!"_ She paused, then smiled, "Sorry Dotachin, but I'm rooting for Shizu-chan! GO SHIZU-CHAN!" She pumped a fist into the air.

Kadota stared at her, then sighed and held up his hands. He wondered how the hell he had gotten himself in this situation when he had been just sitting peacefully and patiently waiting for his friends to come back. "Now Shizuo," he backed away, because Shizuo, his friend, actually looked scary glaring at _him_ like that because of Izaya's manipulative tactics. Damn it. "You know I don't like Izaya that way. I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Shizuo growled. "Then let go of him!" He shouted.

"I'm trying!" Kadota pointed out as he tried to push Izaya away, but the informant only tightened his grip. The brown haired man grimaced, "He won't let go of me!"

"Just…put down that table, okay?"

Shizuo scowled but forced himself to inhale. He put down the table roughly, then turned his gaze forward, "IZAYA!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at his shoulder, "If you want to cling, cling here! Kadota doesn't want you anyway!"

Izaya looked at him. "But Shizu-chan doesn't want me either." He nodded, smiling as he snuggled further into Kadota's shoulder. "I'm sure Dotachin wants me more!"

"I don't want you." Kadota muttered but was plainly ignored.

"Who…" Shizuo felt his face warm. He cleared his throat. "Who said I didn't want you?"

"Eh?"

"I didn't say I didn't want you!"

"But Shizu-chan said to Vorona-chan and Tom-san that I wasn't his girlfriend…and he denied that we were on a date…" Izaya's eyes glinted. "Didn't you, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled. "Fine! Then I'll just go home!" He exclaimed in frustration and whirled around, "You can continue your date with Kadota! Stupid flea!" He yelled loudly, "I really _hate_ you!"

Izaya watched in silence, the amusement fading from his eyes as Shizuo stomped away. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, as Kadota spoke, "Hey Izaya, just go after him. You want to be with Shizuo, don't you?"

"Nah…" Izaya said, his voice low. He tightened his grip which had loosened, but it was a half hearted effort. "I like Dotachin better…"

"…Yeah right. You look like you're about to cry."

Izaya sniffled and blinked his eyes. "I'm not." He said. He blinked again, then buried his face in Kadota's shoulder. "Stupid Shizu-chan…I hate you…"

Why did it hurt so much? It was just his plan being ruined. Shizu-chan always ruined his plans anyway.

Kadota stared, then sighed and ruffled Izaya's hair as the information broker made sniffling sounds against his shoulder. "You should be more honest too…" he muttered. He looked to the side as Izaya's fingers dug into his arm. "Hey Erika, can you do something? I can't move with him like this."

Erika nodded and ran to catch up with Shizuo, as Kadota looked at Izaya. "Hey Izaya…"

"Dotachin…" his nickname came out muffled, "Comfort me."

"Uh…" Kadota said. Izaya sniffed again and he sighed. "Fine, fine. He ruffled Izaya's hair again, patting the informant's back. "It'll be okay, you see. Don't cry. Shizuo won't leave you…" he didn't know how to comfort a sad and possibly crying Izaya and he hadn't thought he would ever need or want to. "Izaya…"

"My plan…"

"Huh?"

"Shizu-chan…ruined it."

"What plan?"

"For Shizu-chan…I sent that message…I convinced everyone…I prepared everything…"

"Wait." Kadota blinked. "You mean _you_ were the one who told us…?"

Izaya nodded. "They listened to me. No one…said anything to Shizu-chan." He mumbled. "Shizu-chan still doesn't know…"

"But…if Shizu-chan's not there…"

"Right…" Kadota said slowly. So that was why Izaya was with Shizuo. It made sense now. "I…never thought it was you. I mean, I had a feeling since it was an unknown number, but…" he sighed. "I didn't think you would do something like that for Shizuo. What are we doing anyway?"

"It's a secret." Izaya murmured. He sighed. "Just…be there."

"Yeah, sure. That's why we're here." Kadota hesitated, then patted Izaya's head. His hair was surprisingly soft. He smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Dotachin's so nice…not like Shizu-chan."

Kadota chuckled. He smiled fondly.

"I'm sure Shizuo will appreciate it. He just has trouble expressing his feelings."

* * *

"Shizu-chan!"

At first he'd thought it was the flea, but the voice was too feminine. Shizuo growled and ignored it.

"Hey, Shizu-Shizu!"

_"Ignore it, ignore it…"_

Shizuo was about to stomp away when a hand landed on his shoulder and the same voice spoke, in a much more serious tone.

"Shizuo."

Shizuo paused. "What do you want?"

"Are you just going to leave?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to leave him? Leave Izaya?" Erika repeated seriously.

Shizuo turned to look at her. She stared at him unflinchingly. He would have been surprised if he hadn't been feeling so frustrated. "Why not?" He growled. "He's the flea. I have no business with him."

"Then why did you spend time with him?"

"The fucking flea blackmailed me-"

"That may have been his method," Erika said, and Shizuo blinked. She stared at him. "And if that were the case, you would have had no choice to agree. But," she paused, "Why did you allow yourself to relax around him? Why did you chase him here?"

"You didn't have to. When he left, that was your chance to get away from him. But you chose to follow him."

"I…" Shizuo said, staring at Erika. Why had he come here?

Because he was mad. He had been mad that the flea had just- had just fucking _left._ Left him. And it wasn't as if he liked the flea, but how the hell could he have just left like that and not waited for him? Hell, wasn't he the one who forced him on this date? So how the fucking hell could he just _leave?_ Didn't- Izaya even know basic respect for his…date?

So what if he talked to Tom and Vorona? They were his friends. Not like Izaya. But Izaya- he hated Izaya, still hated him, but Izaya was _his_ date, damn it! Seeing Izaya with someone else…even if it was his friend Kadota…it sent rage boiling through his system. It was as if Izaya was taunting him, damn it! Had he known- that Shizuo would come chasing after him? Had he fallen into the flea's trap? _Again?_ Would Izaya gloat-

"You're thinking too much!" The woman's voice interrupted his thoughts and he watched as she rolled his eyes. She moved aside, and pointed. "Don't think. Just look. What do you see?"

"…Izaya?"

"And?"

"Kadota."

"What is Izaya doing?"

"Clinging to Kadota." Shizuo said in annoyance. He clenched his fist. "Look Karisawa, I don't know what you're up to, but-"

"Izaya is sad."

"Huh?"

"Izaya can't lie this time." Karisawa said. She looked at Izaya, then looked up at him. "Orihara Izaya is sad. He may have taunted you, but he regrets it. He regrets it so much he can't even lie to himself anymore."

"What are you-"

"Reality and fiction is the same. Just because it's fiction does not mean it's not reality. It all depends on what you believe, what you want to believe for yourself." Erika said, looking in Izaya's direction. "Are you going to reject the reality in front of you, Shizuo?"

Shizuo stared. He had no idea what Karisawa was talking about but- Izaya didn't look like Izaya. Because he had already walked away and Izaya had his face buried in Kadota's arm and was he-trembling? No way. Izaya always stood up straight and proud, smirking at others with that stupid fucking superiority from places where others couldn't reach or see him, he didn't tremble, he didn't seek comfort-

Before Shizuo could stop himself, his feet were moving- towards Izaya and his mouth was opening- to say that name he had said so many times- "Izaya."

He watched as Izaya stilled, and Kadota looked down. Shizuo crushed the almost…envious feeling when he saw that Kadota's hand was on Izaya's hair. "Izaya." Kadota said as Izaya stilled. The flea had barely moved, but after chasing him for so long, Shizuo could detect even the slightest movement he made. "Shizuo's here."

And it struck Shizuo that Izaya- Izaya must really be…sad, like Karisawa had said. Not only because he was hiding his face (Izaya _never _hid his face, the flea was always displaying his face with that stupid annoying smirk) but because _Kadota_ was actually speaking comfortingly to him. As far as he knew, which was as far back as their Raijin days, Kadota was often annoyed by Izaya. For Kadota to look almost worried for him and _allowing_ Izaya to cling to him-the situation had to be bad.

Fuck. What had he done? Izaya wasn't…crying, was he? Impossible. The flea…he didn't even think Izaya was capable of shedding tears.

Shizuo felt an immense guilt fill him as Izaya showed no response save for that slight movement against Kadota. Because, the flea he hated or not, he _had_ to have been the one to have done something bad this time if _Izaya was refusing to even_ _look at him_ when he always stared at him with that taunting smirk and glinting red eyes. He steeled himself, then said to Kadota. "Hey, Kadota. Give…him to me."

Kadota looked at him as Izaya seemed to flinch. "Are you sure, Shizuo?" He said.

Shizuo didn't have many people he could call friends. But Kadota was one of them, and he knew Kadota trusted him but he also cared for Izaya (maybe they had really been friends back in Raijin), as surprising as that was, considering the way he now had an almost protective hand on Izaya's back. And Kadota's eyes were always serious, but they were slightly narrowed at the moment. So Shizuo met Kadota's eyes, and said, "Yeah." He said. "I… won't hurt him. Not now."

Kadota looked at Shizuo. Then he placed a hand on Izaya's head, said something into Izaya's ear which Shizuo couldn't hear, and slowly, carefully, pried Izaya's grip from his arm and removed him from his shoulder. Shizuo didn't hesitate to move forward and wrap an arm around Izaya whose hair was covering his eyes.

Shizuo brought Izaya close to him, resisting the urge to look at him. He knew, no matter how sad he was, Izaya had his pride and he didn't want anyone to see him at the moment. And Shizuo, though he hated the flea, could at least respect this downcast flea because it was his fault since Izaya was still not looking at him. And since Izaya had…helped him just now, helped him with his anger, it would only be fair to help Izaya with whatever emotion he was experiencing to cause him to act this way. Because it was weird and not normal, and Shizuo wanted Izaya back to normal.

Besides, with Izaya like this…he couldn't feel any anger towards the flea. Nor any intense hatred that usually brought up that anger. He felt almost cool and calm, except for that huge guilt stirring in his chest.

"Izaya," Shizuo breathed, his other arm coming around Izaya so that it almost seemed like he was hugging the flea, "Sorry."

"…Why are you apologizing?"

Shizuo frowned. Izaya's voice was small, and the sentence didn't have his name, well his nickname. That was unusual in itself. But he replied anyway.

"Because I hurt you." Shizuo said simply. He tightened his grip on Izaya. "When you hurt someone, you apologize."

"Even if it's someone you hate?"

"Even then." Shizuo said. "All the more reason to apologize." He said, his hand coming up to run through Izaya's hair. The flea had surprisingly soft hair. It felt nice to touch, he thought. "Because you're not supposed to be hurt by someone you hate. Being hurt means the person did something bad to you." Shizuo paused, and decided to just say what he thought. "You can only be hurt if you care about the person. And if you don't care, and you're still hurt, it must mean what the person did to you must be _really_ bad."

Shizuo nodded to himself as he stroked Izaya's hair. "So, since you hate me but yet you were hurt by me- and not physically but emotionally, I must have done something really stupid and bad." He said lowly.

"So…I'm sorry, Izaya."

There was a silence, in which Shizuo waited, until Izaya said. "I never imagined Shizu-chan would apologize to _me._"

"Calling me by that stupid nickname again," Shizuo smiled, "Means you're back to normal, huh flea?"

"And you calling me that means you're back to normal too, Shizu-chan," Shizuo could not even deny he felt relief in his heart when Izaya drew back from him, and looked at him again with that familiar smirk that for the first time, Shizuo found himself relieved to see. "What a relief. I was actually scared just now," he sighed, "I was thinking, 'What happened to my Shizu-chan? He's not being like a monster at all. He's almost acting human!'"

"I think it was the shock, you know?"

Shizuo growled, and his gentle fingers on Izaya's hair turned rough. "Izayaaa…" he said. "Want me to pull all your hair out?!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan again!" Izaya grinned, those red eyes bright with a rare, genuine mirth Shizuo liked. He raised his hand and closed it around Shizuo's hand on his hair. "Don't be like that, Shizu-chan. I've never cut off your hair, you know?"

To Shizuo's horror, warmth touched his cheeks when Izaya's hand touched his. He quickly snatched his hand away, as Izaya blinked at him. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo removed his arms from Izaya and turned. "W-What are you waiting for, flea?" The brunet cleared his throat. "I…didn't come to get you for nothing, you know."

"That's right!" Karisawa called and Shizuo realized she and Kadota hadn't left. Damn it! Those busybodies! "Iza-Iza! Shizu-Shizu wants you to continue your date!"

"Oh?" Izaya smiled slyly, "Really, Shizu-chan?"

Hell no, he wasn't saying it. No fucking way. But Karisawa was grinning at him and even Kadota was looking at him in amusement and the warmth on his cheeks had increased and he was sure that damn flea was smirking at him-damn it why the hell was the situation like this-

"S-SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" Shizuo yelled, looking away, "Don't waste my time! You stupid flea!"

Izaya giggled cutely (no he _didn't_ just think that!) and Shizuo strode away heavily.

"Then, bye Karisawa-san! Bye Dotachin! It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye Izayaaaaaan!" Erika waved with a bright grin and Shizuo tried to ignore her next words, "I'm glad you and Shizu-Shizu are back together again!" Because they weren't _together- ..._well they were but it was just for today- "You two belong toge-mph!"

"Bye Izaya," Kadota said with a wry smile, and even raised the hand that wasn't covering Erika's mouth. "Have fun and make sure Shizuo doesn't kill anyone." He said. "Including you."

"See you, Dotachin!" Izaya waved, returning Kadota's smile, and Shizuo heard him running towards him. "Thanks for just now!"

Kadota blinked, before he smiled. "No problem, Izaya." He said. Perhaps Izaya wasn't so bad after all.

Izaya smiled at Kadota, then shifted his gaze. "Shizu-chan!"

The flea soon caught up, and Shizuo felt a familiar arm loop through his. "If Shizu-chan wants me as his date and girlfriend, who am I to reject him?" He said in amusement and another emotion Shizuo couldn't tell. "What Heiwajima Shizuo wants, he gets, hmm?"

"If I got what I wanted you would be dead by now." Shizuo muttered.

"Oh, my mistake. It's, what Orihara Izaya wants, Orihara Izaya gets," Izaya said and Shizuo turned as he felt Izaya's hand clasping his and a weight on his shoulder. Izaya smiled up at him, sunlight shining on his bright red eyes. "And Orihara Izaya wants to lean against Heiwajima Shizuo's shoulder at the moment." He said.

"Because I hate Shizu-chan, but I like Shizu-chan's shoulder."

Shizuo blinked as Izaya smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a real smile. So Shizuo smiled back as he felt something warm inside his chest, and looked away, clasping Izaya's hand.

"Tch. Stupid flea. Don't run away again."

Izaya smiled and leaned against Shizuo, who relished in the flea's soft hair brushing against his shoulder.

"Yes, yes…Shizu-chan's shoulder."

* * *

_Next chapter: Interlude: A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place_

* * *

_"What has happened to him?"_

* * *

_"Hey Izaya. What are you staring at?"_

* * *

_"You can cling to my arm or pretend to be my girlfriend or whatever but you're not looking at anyone other than me."_

_"Heh, Shizu-chan's surprisingly possessive!"_

_"Shut up! I'm not, I'm just pissed off by these interruptions. Since I'm forced on this date-can't you be a normal person for one day?"_

_"But Shizu-chan isn't exactly normal either!"_

* * *

_"DAMN IT! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"_

* * *

_"I was just teasing Shizu-chan! I don't want to fight you today. So, put down that vending machine, okay?"_

* * *

_"What are you doing, spacing out?"_

* * *

_"I thought I saw someone I knew."_

* * *

_"He really is something."_


	12. A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place

_So I've not been into writing for quite a while, lack of confidence, lack of inspiration and all. I'm also more into gaming now. But I reread your reviews and they encouraged me, so thank you. It took me a while to get this chapter up because of the preview. I'm tired and have a headache so I'm going to sleep. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Interlude_

_A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place_

* * *

Rio Kamichika was walking and smiling with her friend when she heard a voice she didn't want to hear again.

"Hey, hey!"

The familiar voice was of a higher pitch than when she had first heard it. It seemed that the incorrect emotions were being associated with it as well. She had only heard that voice in amusement and malevolence. Not…excitement. Cheerfulness.

"Shizu-chan!"

_"Nakura…-san?"_

But she found herself turning in the direction of the voice, expecting the man she had trusted to be with a girl (who he was probably tricking) , only to find him next to a tall brown haired man, clinging to his arm. Rio blinked.

"What is it?"

Izaya smiled widely, "I want ice cream!" He said cheerfully.

"…Didn't we just leave the ice cream parlor?"

"Yeah, but Shizu-chan got impatient and dragged me away with him," Izaya teased as Shizuo glared at him. "So I didn't get the chance to tell you."

Shizuo sighed. "Where's the nearest ice cream store then?"

"Eh?" Izaya blinked. He smiled up at Shizuo, "Wow, Shizu-chan, you're actually going to buy me ice cream?!"

"I didn't' say that! I just feel like eating ice cream too!" Shizuo scowled as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. "It's a damn hot day." He looked at Izaya. "Don't you feel hot in that jacket?"

"Aw, is Shizu-chan worried about me?"

"Forget I asked." Shizuo deadpanned as he roamed his gaze. "So where is it?"

"It should be up ahead." Izaya pointed.

"Hm. Okay then."

Rio stared as the man she had known as Nakura smiled happily as he clung to the brown haired man's arm. She realized he hadn't seemed to notice her.

Rio's first thought was that he had gotten bored of females and was now aiming to toy with males. For had he not said that he loved (to toy with) humans? But then she looked at the brown haired man who looked familiar somehow and who didn't look like someone who could be toyed with. The man, Nakura- Orihara Izaya, was actually holding on to the other man's arm and smiling. Not smirking.

It was-so different from when she had met him. He was manipulative, amused, casual about her death. She remembered him saying how he loved humans but not individual humans. But then why was he…clinging onto a human? And-dare she say it, on a date? And he was looking happy, he was teasing, calling that other man a pet name, saying normal things like wanting ice cream. Usually she would have ignored him, but he was acting…really out of character, according to what she knew of him. She couldn't help but stare.

_"What has happened to him?"_

Rio could only come to one conclusion.

It was a case of mistaken identity.

But she was still staring at him as her friend chatted beside her, and as if feeling her stare on him, he turned. He blinked once, as if in surprise, and she felt relieved that she had come to the right conclusion.

And then he smirked.

Rio stilled as that familiar smirk came into place on that face. He was still clinging on to that man's arm, but the expression on his face had completely changed. Instead of being bright and almost innocent, he had turned back into that dark, malevolent, bastard she had had the bad fortune to come to know. A chill ran down her spine.

It was him.

A coincidence to be at the same place. Or perhaps not. Maybe he had planned this somehow, just to see the 'expression on her face'.

With that thought, Rio schooled her features into nonchalance. She was good at that. Putting up masks.

But he was even better.

_"Fancy seeing you here, Magneta-san" _His eyes and twisted smile practically read. _"Ah. What a coincidence, huh?"_

And as they locked gazes, the brunet man turned his head. His eyes were blue. "Hey Izaya," he said, frowning, "What are you staring at?"

Rio watched as the raven haired man averted his gaze. "Nothing Shizu-chan," he said smoothly. "I thought I saw someone familiar."

"…Stop that."

Rio wasn't the only one who looked up at the stranger in surprise. "Shizu-chan?"

"I know that look on your face, flea." The brown haired man said with a slight scowl. "I don't care what the fuck you do for your job or your free time but you sure as hell ain't going to start that shit now," he growled lowly, and grabbed Izaya's wrist, "So wipe that smartass look off your face and follow me."

"Ah Shizu-chan," Izaya smiled wryly, a glint in his eyes. "Pulling this trick again?"

"It's not a trick. It's an order." Shizuo said simply. He inhaled. "Look. We just…got back together so no more fucked up shit, alright?" He said tersely. "You can cling to my arm or pretend to be my girlfriend or whatever but you're not looking at anyone other than _me_."

Izaya blinked, and then Shizuo blinked, as if realizing how weird that had sounded, as Izaya took the chance to tease, "Heh, Shizu-chan's surprisingly possessive!"

"Shut up! I'm not, I'm just pissed off by these interruptions. Since I'm forced on this _date-_can't you be a normal person for one day?"

"But Shizu-chan isn't exactly normal either!"

"I-zaya…"

"Okay, okay!" Izaya held up his hands in peace with a wide smile. He grinned, "Since Shizu-chan so nicely asked, I shall try my best to be 'normal'!" He nodded, cocking his head and giving Shizuo a sly little smile as his eyes shone mischievously and he backed away intentionally, "After all, I don't want to run away from a jealous Shizu-chan-"

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

In a flash, the monster had lifted up the nearest vending machine, inciting frightened screams from people. Izaya blinked, then smiled in amusement as Shizuo glared at him. "Now now Shizu-chan, no throwing vending machines at me on our date!" He chided. "If Shizu-chan wants me to be 'normal' shouldn't he be 'normal' too? Lifting up a vending machine isn't exactly normal, you know."

"T-This," Izaya blinked as Shizuo stuttered. "Is just to hide my embarrassment damn it!" He spoke in a rush.

Izaya blinked again. He hadn't predicted that. How did lifting up a vending machine help to hide one's embarrassment?

"You're not doing a very good job of it."

"…IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Alright I get it," Izaya smiled as he held out his hands. He looked up at Shizuo in amusement, "I was just teasing Shizu-chan! I don't want to fight you today. So, put down that vending machine, okay? You're scaring people."

Shizuo glared, but then noticed the frightened gazes of the people around him. He sighed and put down the vending machine slowly, cheeks pink. Why the hell had he been so honest to the flea?

He walked away from the vending machine, and was met with arms around his neck. He blinked down at Izaya, who smiled at him as if he hadn't just been holding a vending machine threateningly at him, "Sooo…Shizu-chan did that to hide his embarrassment…" Izaya drawled with an amused smile. "Does that mean Shizu-chan _was_ jealous?"

Shizuo's face turned red and Izaya laughed as he withdrew and dodged the fist swung at him. "S-Shut up!" He shouted, "Fucking flea!"

Izaya laughed as he placed his hands on his hips as Shizuo growled. "How cute!" He exclaimed. Shizuo glared at him and he smiled and skipped forward, reaching out to loop his arm through Shizuo's as he giggled, "Shizu-chan is surprisingly really cute~!"

_"You too."_ Shizuo thought, then choked on thin air afterwards. He cleared his throat as Izaya smiled at him. "W-Whatever." He mumbled. At least the flea wasn't looking like the bastard he hated – not that he didn't hate this cute-damn it-flea, he just hated him less than the bastard who loved to screw with people's lives! The flea was still the flea after all and he would always hate him. He was just less of a bastard at the moment, for reasons unknown to him, and so he had those unknown reasons to hate him less.

"But Shizu-chan doesn't need to be jealous! I'm Shizu-chan's girlfriend after all!" Izaya declared as he clung to him with a happy smile, "So, let's go get ice cream, ne?"

Shizuo blinked at him, then felt a smile cross his lips. "Yeah." He said.

Izaya blinked, then smiled. "Shizu-chan should smile more." He said softly. He paused, then grinned, "You'll look more handsome that way!"

Shizuo scoffed and started forward, but he still couldn't help smiling, for a reason he didn't even know. But it felt, good to smile.

Rio watched in surprised silence as the man who had led her to her near death walked away with the one who had been strong enough to hold up a vending machine. She watched the…couple, watched the smile on Orihara Izaya's face as he held onto…Heiwajima Shizuo's arm. For that was the only man who could lift up a vending machine.

As if just remembering her presence, he turned and smiled at her. It was, to her surprise, not a malicious smile. It was merely an amused smile, and she watched as he waved what she assumed to be goodbye almost cheerfully, as his eyes told her, _"Magneta-san! We'll continue this another time, okay?"_

She didn't want to meet him another time, but she found herself giving a nod in acknowledgement. Satisfied, he turned back around and turned his attention back to Heiwajima Shizuo.

Rio thought. Clinging on to somebody, calling someone cute, giggling like a girl, smiling without malice, teasing for fun – if anybody had told her they were things Orihara Izaya did she would have looked at them and told them bluntly that whoever they were, they did not know him. But she knew that if she were to be that person and told someone else that no one would have believed her either.

Who was the real Orihara Izaya? The bastard who led people to their death or the cheerful, carefree raven haired man? Maybe they were both him. What she had seen- it was not pretense.

Rio shook her head. It was strange. He had stepped aside, only grabbing her arm and holding her over the edge to taunt her, and holding her to him as he looked down at her in amusement. Otherwise, he had made no contact with her. They were all actions he had done mockingly. But now, he was the one holding on to another, the one clinging, the one who didn't want to let go. The one giving his attention to another, while the Heiwajima Shizuo treated him almost nonchalantly, even condescendingly.

She admired Heiwajima Shizuo. She had never thought much of him before. But she knew Orihara Izaya made him lose control. But she had just seen him controlling Orihara Izaya. From what she had seen, Orihara Izaya was not a man to be controlled. He was a man who controlled others.

Heiwajima Shizuo was an admirable man if he could control Orihara Izaya. The man she knew would have not passed up a chance to taunt her about her life like he clearly wanted to, about what she was doing now. But he had – for Heiwajima Shizuo.

He could have come over and taunted her and made his date wait for him – impatiently – for Heiwajima Shizuo didn't seem to be a patient man. But he hadn't. With a few well-placed words from Heiwajima Shizuo, he had made Orihara Izaya _change his mind._

Rio found herself smirking in amusement. For some reason, she felt satisfied. It was almost – a victory. To see that same man who had manipulated her and treated her as if she were a mere pawn change his attitude around another person, the same man who had been so detached and nonchalant about her impending death be so engrossed with someone's existence.

It showed her that even he could feel, that despite what he said about humans, he was not above them.

Even he could be human.

"Rio-chan…Rio-chan!"

Rio blinked and turned her gaze to her companion. "Yes?"

"I've been calling you for some time! What are you doing, spacing out?"

"Sorry," Rio apologized with a smile, "I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Ah. Well did you see that?! The guy lifted up that vending machine! That's so scary!"

Rio nodded, and the girl continued, "But that other guy stopped him. He wasn't afraid at all! And- did he hug him? Ah anyway I wouldn't want to make such a person angry ever! He really is something, huh?"

"Yeah," Rio smiled in wry amusement. "He really is something."

For Heiwajima Shizuo really was something to Orihara Izaya.

* * *

_Next chapter: Ice Cream and Akane, Akabayashi and Shiki-san and...Shizaya?_

* * *

_"Where do you think you're going, I-zaya-kun?"_

_"Shizu-chan doesn't have to worry. I'm just going to that bench over there to wait for Shizu-chan. Like a good girlfriend…right?"_

_"You mean…you expect me to queue?!"_

_"Of course, Shizu-chan."_

_"Why do I have to queue?!"_

_"Because I'm Shizu-chan's girlfriend and I want ice cream. So, Shizu-chan should get ice cream for his girlfriend, riight~?"_

* * *

_"Ah, I'm with Heiwajima Shizuo...so it's okay, right?" _

_"Yeah, really! Would I lie to you, Shiki-san?"_

* * *

_"Ah?_  
_That's right. I'm with Shizu-chan. Heiwajima  
Shizuo. Nothing to worry about!"_

* * *

_"Akane?"_

* * *

_I knew it! You're Shizuo onii-chan! Why is your hair brown?"_

* * *

_"Akane-ojou-chan!"_

* * *

_"Where is Izaya onii-chan, Shizuo onii-chan? I want to talk to him! Can I?"_

_"Hey hey, you two have made up already, right? You're  
friends again, right?"_

* * *

_"If he really is with Heiwajima Shizuo, that guy can't get him."_

_"H-Heiwajima Shizuo?!"_

* * *

_"So Shizu-chan doesn't have to worry. I didn't even know I was being targeted, how could I make use of Shizu-chan?"_

_"But, I won't make the same mistake again."_

* * *

_"Tch. I don't want everyone to know me. I hate violence. I just want peace."_

_"Oh? Shizu-chan hates violence?"_

* * *

_"No need to apologize, Akabayashi-san. I'm Orihara Izaya. I believe you've heard of me?"_

_ "You are quite infamous, Orihara."_

_"You have made quite a name for yourself. Along with Heiwajima Shizuo."_

* * *

"_Akane-ojou-chan and Oi-chan are going to see the fireworks later. Oi-chan heard from a certain_  
_someone there'll be fireworks tonight." _

* * *

_"Huh? That Karisawa girl is always going on about it. Something about BL and Shizaya. What's Shizaya anyway?"_

_ "You don't want to know." _

_"It sounds familiar though. Shi…zaya. It sounds like our names put together. __Why would anyone want to put our names together? Don't they know we hate each other?"_

_"It kind of makes me curious."_

* * *

_"Ow! It hurts, Shizu-chan!"_

_"Oh it's supposed to hurt. Want me to show you how much more it can hurt, huh?"_

* * *

_"Shizu-chan. You're not serious, right?"_

* * *

_"Oh I'm very serious...Izaya-kun."_


End file.
